Mi extraña familia
by FrankyXG4
Summary: Toda era normal para Naruto quien iba decir que tener padres era un sentimiento que nunca había experimentado, junto a 2 Saiyajin. VegetaxfemGokuxharem, Narutoxharem
1. Llegan 2 extraños a Konoha

Creo…que debo presentarme nah, da igual en total a ustedes no les interesa los nombres, pero aclaro que este es mi primer fic.

…casi si me olvido aquí NO va ver **naruhina** prefiero no contestar esas preguntas.

y…SI Goku es una mujer en este fic, sin más que decir comencemos.

 **Dragon Ball pertenece a Akira Toriyama y Naruto pertenece a Mashashi Kishimoto.**

…

…

…

Konohagakure mejor conocida como la Aldea Oculta de la Hoja llevaba paz y tranquilidad junto con las 4 grandes aldeas restantes están se llamaban Kirigakure Aldea Oculta de la Niebla, Iwagakure Aldea Oculta entre las Rocas, Kumogakure Aldea oculta de la Nubes y Sunagakure Aldea Oculta entre la Arena dicho esto estas aldeas vivían en completa armonía.

Era media tarde y se podía ver a un niño rubio de 13 años de edad sus ojos son azules, su atuendo con una banda azul en su frente era un chándal color naranja con azul en la zona de los hombros y alrededor de la cintura, un remolino blanco con una borla en la parte izquierda entre su espalda llevaba un símbolo rojo en forma de remolino y pantalones color naranja y unas sandalias azules sus mejillas llevaba 3 lineas que parecían a un zorro este chico era conocido como Naruto Uzumaki.

-La aldea es muy tranquilo- Dijo Naruto un poco tranquilo este caminaba tranquilo para así sentarse.

Así es no había guerras como podría destacar para ser Hokage y demostrar sus habilidades ante Konoha, Oji Azul soñaba con convertirse en Hokage líder de la Aldea.

-Tú también, eh- Dijo una voz femenina y conocida por el rubio, era una chica su pelo era rosado sus eran color jade llevaba un atuendo rojo oscuro tipo kimono con aberturas en las piernas y círculos de color blanco en la espalda y en la parte delantera inferior, tiene mangas cortas con pequeños círculos, debajo del vestido llevaba mallas de color verde oscuro y usaba una banda ninja de color azul oscuro como una diadema en su cabello era Sakura Haruno.

La chica se sentó estaba una distancia frente a frente a Naruto ambos suspiran en aburrimiento.

-No me digas, Kakashi-sensei está entrenando al idiota de Sasuke- Hablo Naruto con tranquilidad.

-Sí- Asintió Sakura con los ojos cerrados.

-Vaya sensei nos tocó- Dijo Naruto tocándose su frente y con molestia.

-sí sé que Sasuke es un Uchiha pero Kakashi-sensei debería tomarnos en cuenta- Reclamo Sakura molesta.

Siempre los 2 hablaban de esto, a veces cuando Kakashi entrenaba al Uchiha.

-conque idiota-

Los 2 voltearon a la voz era Sasuke Uchiha su atuendo lucia…saben que me da pereza escribir los atuendos lo dejo a la imaginación.

-Naruto, Sakura ustedes son patéticos- Dijo Sasuke en un tono de soberbio.

-por si no lo sabias se dominar el Kage Bushin no Jutsu- Decía Naruto molesto.

-y yo el Chidori apuesto que ninguno de ustedes sabe lo que es- Dijo Sasuke un poco feliz.

-quieres pelear- Reclamo Naruto frente al Uchiha.

-no me interesa, ya sabemos el resultado por cierto…Sakura dime que Jutsu aprendiste. Ignoraba Sasuke para poder observar a la Peli Rosa.

-y yo...bueno…um…- Hablo Sakura con la cabeza baja y triste.

-era de esperarse de alguien inútil- Dijo Sasuke en un tono arrogante.

-¡NO METAS A SAKURA-CHAN!, recuerda que tu rival soy yo- Reclamo Naruto poniéndose entre el Uchiha.

-hmpf, ambos son inútiles- Dijo Sasuke en tono neutral.

-un inútil haría esto- Decía Naruto enojado quien cerro su puño para así dar uno en el rostro.

Pero fue detenido por Kakashi quien soltó la mano del Uzumaki.

-Naruto, basta los 2 porque no traten de ser más amigos- Dijo Kakashi en tono tranquilo.

-NUNCA- Dijeron Naruto y Sasuke.

Ahora Naruto se encontraba junto con Iruka su antiguo sensei de la academia, los 2 se encontraban frente a Restaurante Icharaku comiendo un buen tazón.

-Gracias Iruka-sensei por invitarme- Agradecía Naruto feliz.

-de nada, y…a juzgar por tu cara volviste a pelear con Sasuke- Hablaba Iruka con una expresión tranquila.

-que…como es- Interrumpido Naruto y sorprendido.

-Te conozco Naruto, hablas siempre de Kakashi jamás te entrena, Sasuke es un tonto y tus conversaciones simpáticas con "Sakura-chan"- Decía Iruka con una leve sonrisa.

-A eso es porque siempre me hacen enojar- Dijo Naruto molesto y un poco enrojecido en sus mejillas.

-Me gustaría poder cambiarte de equipo, pero…los papeles fueron hechos- Aclaro Iruka con los ojos cerrados.

-Cielos- Suspiro Naruto en derrota dejando su cabeza contra la mesa.

 _-Toda mi vida siempre fue así, a veces repetía esta rutina._

El Uzumaki se encontraba frente a monte de los Hokages miraba el cielo nocturno.

-...desearía que al menos pasara algo de acción, no se algo emocionante como…una familia- Dijo Naruto con tranquilidad mirando el cielo.

Una estrella fugaz pasaba por los cielos lo cual Uzumaki solo puso sus manos sobre sus bolsillos cerrando sus ojos.

-Esto es ridículo- Hablo el Uzumaki quien se retiraba.

Al llegar a su hogar el Oji azul solo tenía una expresión tranquila.

-Papa, mama ya llegue. Dijo Naruto cerrando la puerta para irse a sala.

Nadie respondió.

-Cierto…no tengo padres- Comento Naruto con tranquilidad, aunque era natural.

El Uzumaki se recostó en su camino no podía evitar llorar estaba solo.

Al día siguiente, Naruto decidió caminar como siempre lo hacía.

- _Mi día iba ser como el de siempre hasta que me encontré con unos simples turistas que estaban discutiendo._

-nee, nee, no crees que este lugar luce increíble- Hablo una voz femenina.

-Acaso eso importa, por cierto, no pasamos por esta calle hace rato- Dijo Voz masculina molesto.

-hmm…ahora que lo pienso si, puede que ese poste de ahí sea el mismo que las 3 veces que pasamos- Dijo voz femenina tranquilamente.

-No puedo creer compraras este mapa, si podíamos volar – Dijo voz masculina molesta.

-Sabes perfectamente que no deberíamos llamar la atención- Dijo voz femenina un poco molesta.

La pareja comenzaba a discutir ignorando por completo a Naruto quien se lo quedaba viéndolos con una gota de sudor.

- _Turistas, a que se refería con volar…de seguro están locos-_ Penso el Uzumaki quien decidió alejarse.

-oye insecto rubio- Hablo la voz masculina con molestia.

Naruto solo miraba a su alrededor para fijarse en el hombre de estatura 1,64 m, su cabello era erizado que terminaba en la punta de color era negro azabache, sus ojos eran rasgado e iris de color negro, su atuendo es spandex azul, guantes completamente blancos con un conjunto de armadura blanca en el centro es amarillo llevaba unas botas blancas con puntas de color amarillo.

La otra era mujer sin duda era forma curvilínea o un poco musculosa por así decirlo por su estatura era 1,74 m, su cabello llegaba hasta su espalda era de color negro con puntas y un brillo gris esta tenía 5 picos en frente y 4 mechones por detrás, sus ojos eran negros parecía inocentes, esta llevaba un dogi completo naranja sin mangas tenia muñequeras azules incluyendo su faja alrededor de su cintura sus botas eran azul marino bordes de color amarillo.

-huh…yo- Señalándose a si mismo Naruto quien parpadeo.

-Si tu- Dijo Voz masculina.

-p p pero yo- Tartamudeaba Naruto ya que el adulto lo miraba amenazante.

Hasta que la mujer decidió interponerse.

-ya, ya, Vegeta estas asustando al niño- Dijo voz femenina en tono tranquilo.

-tsk- Desviaba Vegeta su mirada molesta.

La mujer se inclinó frente a Naruto que le sonría amablemente, el Oji Azul podía ver el escote V que se balanceaba frente a el probablemente eran copa EE o F.

 _-Tsunade-san acaban de superarte- Pensaba Naruto quien desviaba la mirada a otro lado._

-¿Cómo es tu nombre?- Pregunto la femenina.

-ah, uh…mi nombre es Naruto Uzumaki- Respondió Naruto en tono orgulloso.

-Un placer conocerte, Naruto el gruñón de ahí es Vegeta es un poco sociable…ah por cierto mi nombre es Goki- Se presentaba con una sonrisa sincera.

-y…díganme son turistas si quieren puedo llevarlo a un restaurante- Sugería Naruto con sonrisa ya que podría aprovecharse de su dinero.

-ah de verdad nhn…pero tenemos que hacer una cosa importante- Decía Goki quien negaba la cabeza y a la vez determinada.

-Cosa importante- Parpadeo Naruto.

-Dime esta aldea tiene un líder- Pregunto Goki amablemente.

-Si lo llamamos Hokage está poco un viejo, pero aun sabe moverse- Respondió Naruto.

-Podrías llevarnos con el- Pedía Goki feliz.

-claro- Asintió Naruto.

Los 3 caminaron por las calles de Konoha.

-oye insecto rubio solo dinos la dirección y vuelve con tus papas- Dijo Vegeta molesto.

-yo…no tengo papas- Dijo Naruto deprimido.

Lo cual Vegeta se quedó en silencio.

-Lo siento por eso…Vegeta- Dijo Goki quien dio una mirada molesta al hombre.

-No me mires así- Dijo Vegeta sudando.

-Pero estoy feliz como estoy ah, no me di cuenta que llegamos- Sonría Naruto.

En la Oficina del Hokage.

-Déjenme ver si entendí quiere pelear con unos de mis ninjas- Dijo Hiruzen sorprendido ya que nunca se presentaba ese tipo de pedidos.

-Si por favor, es para medir fuerzas- Comento Goki quien juntaba sus manos en reverencia.

-Naruto donde dices que los encontraste- Pregunto Hiruzen.

-son turistas- Respondió Naruto.

-hmm…la verdad no puedo dejar que es usted pelee, no queremos herirlos de gravedad- Dijo Hiruzen un poco confiando con la habilidad de sus shinobis.

-Eso no nos importa anciano, nos da una pelea o su aldea sufriera- Reclamo Vegeta molesto.

-Vegeta no amenaces- Dijo Goki.

-Bien, de acuerdo reúnanse el campo de entrenamiento 5 a la 13 de la tarde- Hablo Hiruzen seriamente.

-Yo los guiare- Sugirió Naruto.

-pero primero- Dijo Goki con una mirada seria.

Hasta que sonó 2 estruendos eran los estómagos de Goki y Vegeta lo cual hizo parpadear al Oji Azul y Hokage.

-Naruto puedes decirnos donde hay un restaurante, muero de hambre- Dijo Goki cerrando sus ojos de vergüenza.

-ah, si- Parpadeo Naruto ya que nunca había escuchado un estomago rugir de esa manera.

En el Ichiraku presenciaron algo nunca jamás visto los 2 turistas comían rápidamente.

-Este ramen esta delicioso- Comento Goki con ojos de felicidad.

-increíble…así serán todos, los turistas- Dijo Naruto sorprendido ya que solo comió 3 platos este seguía observando como la pareja disfrutaba de un buen ramen.

Teuchi jamás había visto semejante pareja comer de esa manera hasta incluso preparaba más rápido de lo habitual.

-Rápido Ayame, pásame más masa- Pedía Teuchi.

-s si- Decía Ayame quien corría.

Después de pagar la cuenta con 2 barras de oro, cosa que sorprendió al dueño del restaurante tanto que se desmayó nadie sabía si era cansancio por cocinar rápido o el oro.

Ahora los 3 se caminaban tranquilamente.

-¿Dónde consiguieron ese oro?- Pregunto Naruto.

-mmm…atrapando a los tipos malos- Respondió Goki.

-Son caza recompensas- Dijo Naruto sorprendido.

-qué es eso…Vegeta que es caza recompensas- Hablo Goki confundida mirando hacia el hombre.

-Para una mente como tu es difícil de explicar- Dijo Vegeta un poco serio.

-eh- Dijo Goki quien estaba más confundida.

-Ya llegamos- Dijo Vegeta un poco sonriente.

Ante la vista los 2 Guerreros estaban 6 Shinobis estos eran Kakashi, Asuma, Hiashi, Kurenai, Anko y Yugao mientras que el Hokage estaba esperándolo.

-Están frente a mis 6 mejores Shinobis- Comento Hiruzen.

-No me digan serán 2 contra 6- Dijo Naruto sorprendido, aunque este lo veía como abuso.

-Que mal, Vegeta no le gusta trabajar en equipo conmigo- Decía Goki quien se rascaba la cabeza.

-En ese caso hagámoslo como siempre lo hacemos Sharotto- Dijo Vegeta seriamente quien se preparaba en posición frente a la mujer.

-de acuerdo- Asintió Goki seriamente tomando posición.

Los presentes empezaron ver extrañamente a la pareja.

-Piedra, papel o tijeras, piedra papel o tijeras, piedra, papel o tijeras- Comentaron Goki y Vegeta.

-Se están burlando de nosotros- Dijo Anko molesta esta observaba a la pareja.

-Solo están haciendo tiempo- Dijo Kakashi despreocupado.

-Yo digo que son cobardes- Comento Hiashi enojado.

Hasta que el juego finalizo.

-Maldición- Dijo Vegeta molesto y cruzado de brazos.

-Si gane jajaja- Hablaba Goki feliz quien saltaba de emoción haciendo rebotar ese busto quien no fue desapercibido por los hombres estos desviaron la mirada.

-Su cuerpo es…¿real?- Dijo Yugao sorprendida.

-tsk, voy borrar su sonrisita cuando la derrote- Dijo Anko con celos en su voz ya que su tamaño de pecho era copa D.

-Tsunade-sama fue superada- Agrego Kurenai sorprendida.

-Bien quien será mis oponentes- Dijo Goki mirando a su alrededor.

-Las estás viendo aquí en este momento- Dijo Anko molesta.

-ah, en ese caso me presento, hola soy Son Goki- Saludaba Goki con una mano en alto y con una gran sonrisa.

La mujer hacia una reverencia con sus manos, mientras que las 3 chicas se preparaban para la batalla, por otro lado Vegeta sentaba frente a un árbol cruzado de brazos y cerraba los ojos.

-Señor Vegeta, no va ver el combate- Pregunto Hokage.

-No hace falta ya sé cómo terminara esto, esas 3 mujeres son muy débiles, no vale la pena verlo- Respondió Vegeta en tono tranquilo.

Lo cual se ganó la mirada amenazante de las 3 kunoichis.

-Que fui lo que dijiste- Gruño Yugao.

-Ya escuchaste- Contesto Vegeta calmando con los ojos cerrados.

-Ya, ya perdonen a amigo jejeje- Dijo Goki tratado de calmar la situación.

-Entonces nos desquitaremos contigo- Comento Anko enojada.

-Viejo, no crees que están exagerando digo…3 contra 1 me parece un poco injusto. Decía el Oji Azul quien seguía en contra que fueran más de uno.

-Tranquilo Naruto, voy estar bien- Dijo Goki estaba tranquila observando a las 3 kunoichi.

-Pueden empezar- Comento Hokage.

En ese entonces Yugao y Kurenai se ocultaban, lo que dejaba a Anko frente a la dicha turista.

-jajajajaja parece que estamos solos tu y yo- Dijo Anko sonriendo malignamente.

- _Que hace esa tonta- Pensaba Peli Purpura._

 _-Primero la estrategia luego atacas-_ Penso Kurenai quien suspiraba en derrota por la actitud de Mitarashi.

-Acabare contigo- Dijo Anko determinada, esta misma saltaba moviéndose una velocidad creíble.

Pero en ese entonces Yugao y Kurenai habían lanzado 6 kunai que se dirigían a la Mujer esta dio un salto atrás, hasta que fue atrapada por Anko quien la amenazaba con un kunai a su rostro.

-Ríndete desde el principio tu no tenías posibilidad contra nosotros, sería una pena arruinar tu lindo rostro frente a tu novio- Decía Anko con una voz escalofriante.

-Vegeta, no es mi novio- Dijo Goki esta estaba calmada.

-Solo ríndete- Dijo Anko molesta quien la seguía amenazando.

-no- Dijo Goki en tono inocente.

-Es broma no, es obvio que ya te sometí ríndete- Hablo Anko molesta.

-no- Dijo Goki quien seguía calmada.

-eres tonta o te haces estas en asunto de vida o muerte, ya ríndete- Gruñía Anko.

-¡NO!- Grito Goki.

 **-** Solo hazlo y ya. Decía Vegeta quien estaba tranquilo.

-Vegeta, como puedes decir eso que no te importa Goki- Reclamo Naruto molesto.

-Ella ya está preparada para morir, su orgullo no le permite perder- Dijo Vegeta quien no le importaba.

-Eso porque usted tiene los ojos cerrados- Comento Naruto enojado.

-oye tu niña, que esperas no tienes el valor suficiente para hacerlo- Hablo Vegeta quien incitaba a la Mitarashi.

-ya escuchaste a tu amigo, no me culpes si te queda cicatriz- Dijo Anko determinada.

-DETENTE ANKO- Grito Hokage preocupado.

Ante la sorpresa de todos a excepción de Vegeta, el Kunai quedo aplastado la Mitarashi retrocedía con ojos de platos.

-q q que acab acaba de pasar- Tartamudeo Anko sorprendida.

-Lo ves no pasó nada- Dijo Goki feliz.

-De que estas hecha- Señalo Anko un poco asustada.

-No sé de qué hablas- Parpadeaba Goki.

Pero de repente la Mujer nota que Yugao se acercaba con una katana, esta inmediatamente fue rota ya que Goki le dio un mordisco sin sufrir ningún daño luego la escupió.

-aaaaa, acaba de morder mi Katana- Dijo Yugao en shock.

-Ahora…estas ahí- Señalo Goki esta apuntaba al escondite Kurenai.

- _Ella es un sensor-_ Penso Kurenai sorprendida.

La Oji Roja noto que la Mujer se acercaba lentamente, decidió saltar dando una patada que fue bloqueada seguido de otra.

- _Como lo suponía ella es experta en Taijutsu_ \- Penso Kurenai quien salto hacia atrás.

-No se preocupen atáquenme con todas sus fuerzas- Dijo Goki determinada.

Yugao decidió pelear cuerpo a cuerpo contra la turista, esta bloqueaba sus golpes a la vez retrocedía de a poco hasta dio una patada que fue bloqueado por un brazo.

-¡KURENAI AHORA!- Grito Yugao.

-Perdón por la espera- Decía Kurenai.

-¿huh?- Dijo Goki confundida.

Goki veía como la Yuhi desaparecía ante como si fuera polvo.

-Desapareció o solo está usando un Genjutsu- Parpadeo Goki asombrada y este cambio su expresión.

Goki solo sonría esta volteo donde estaba la Oji Roja.

-No trates de ocultarte ya sé cómo funciona esto...HAAAAAAAAAA- Comento Goki quien dio un leve grito.

-No puede ser Kurenai es una de nuestros mejores en Genjutsu- Dijo Hokage asombrado.

-Yugao ayúdame- Dijo Anko quien observaba a Peli Morada.

-si- Asintió Yugao.

Ambas mujeres se preparaban para realizar con sus manos un justu.

 **-Katon Ryūka no Jutsu**. Dijeron Anko y Yugao.

Las 2 chicas por su boca dispararon fuego esta se dirigía a la Mujer quien ni siquiera se movió.

-Goki- Comento Naruto preocupado.

Pero entra las flamas salía Goki su atuendo estaba un poco quemado esta decidió arrancar la parte de su estómago.

-Eso fue peligroso- Dijo Goki esta seguía calmada.

Lo cual dejo en shock a todos a los presentes a excepción de Vegeta, más aún la sorpresa que revelo Goki.

-Esta chica- Dijo Kurenai sorprendida toda su piel en blanco.

-No solamente tiene pechos- Hablaba Yugao sorprendía con boca abierta a la igual que Oji Roja esta aun no podía terminar de hablar.

-Tiene abdominales- Decía Anko en shock viendo el paquete de 6.

-Que dicen si me atacan los 3 a la vez- Sonría Goki.

-No te burles de nosotras- Gruñía Anko.

Las 3 Kunoichi atacaron a Goki con golpes y patadas esta mismo lo bloqueaba e esquivaba lo cual asombraba a los hombres de Konoha seguían asombrándose, más aún a Kakashi quien mostraba su ojo izquierdo el **Sharingan**. Después Goki esta dio una patada giratoria sobre pies de las 3 chicas haciéndolas caer, después envía una Onda de viento de Ki mandando a sus oponentes a rodar por los suelos después la Mujer desapareció.

-Acaso supera la velocidad Kiiroi Senkō. Comento Hokage asombrado.

La Oji Roja noto que Goki estaba en los cielos preparando su puño acercándose a una velocidad increíble, hasta que hizo sonar una explosión que sacudió la tierra, el polvo se dispersaba mostrando el puño derecho contra el suelo que casi golpeaba a Kurenai y una sonriente Goki.

-m me rindo- Parpadeo Kurenai.

-buen combate- Comento Goki quien ayudaba levantar a la Kunoichi.

-g gracias, supongo- Agradecía Kurenai un poco feliz.

-ESO FUE INCREÍBLE, LOS TURISTAS SON LO MÁXIMO, DATTEBAYO- Hablaba Naruto asombrado.

-NO LO ES, Sharotto otra vez hiciste lo mismo no luchaste en serio- Reclamo Vegeta quien se acercaba a mujer.

-Que- Dijeron Anko, Yugao y Kurenai sorprendidas.

-Vegeta no sería divertido si el enemigo hiciera un esfuerzo- Dijo Goki un poco molesta.

-hmf, de todas formas, ahora es mi turno déjame mostraste como el Príncipe de los Saiyajin el gran Vegeta-sama.

-Eres un príncipe- Dijo Hiruzen sorprendido.

-No, solo le gusta recordarlo- Hablo Goki feliz esta negaba con su mano.

- _Un momento si Goki es fuerte de seguro Vegeta debe ser más fuerte-_ Pensaba Naruto asombrado.

Vegeta se preparaba en posición era su turno sin embargo noto que Kakashi, Asuma y Hiashi no tenían ánimos de pelear contra él.

-Aunque atacáramos los 3, esto no tendría ningún sentido- Dijo Kakashi un poco deprimido.

-jah, y ustedes son los que representan a sus clanes en este a aldea son unos cobardes- Comento Vegeta sonriendo malignamente.

Pero Hiashi solo miro con enojo al dicho Principe.

-Nosotros los Hyuga no somos cobardes, prepárate- Gruñía Hiashi.

-Hiashi, no lo hagas- Decía Asuma.

El Hyuga quien estaba activado su **Byakugan** estaba cerca de su oponente.

- **Hakke Rokujūyon Shō-** Dijo Hiashi enojado.

Eran 74 golpes que fueron inútiles, ya que Vegeta solo los bloqueaba para así contraatacar con un poderoso golpe seguido de una patada que hizo arrastrar a los suelos al Hyuga.

- **ATAQUE BIG BANG-** Grito Vegeta.

Con una palma abierta una bola enorme de Ki se dirigía a Hiashi causando una explosión, mostrando a Goki los presentes seguían asombrados a la vez aterrorizados Hiashi casi se desmaya del susto.

-Vegeta ya es la quinta vez que quieres matar a un oponente- Reclamo Goki.

-solo estaba saludando- Dijo Vegeta quien estaba cruzado de brazos.

-u u ustedes…son los del pergamino- Dijo Hokage sorprendido.

-eh, de que hablas viejo- Parpadeo Naruto.

-Había recibido un mensaje Sunagakure, diciendo que vendrán 2 artistas marciales que controlaban el Ki, olvide ese detalle- Dijo Hiruzen molesto consigo mismo.

-Así la Aldea de Arena también visitamos al resto- Comento Goki en tono alegre.

-Y estas terminaron con una derrota aplastante- Agrego Vegeta sonriendo malignamente.

-¿Entonces no son enemigos?- Pregunto Hiruzen.

-No, solo somos nómadas- Contesto Goki.

-Genial, entonces- Dijo Naruto con ojos emocionados cerca del Príncipe.

-Uh, que quieres ahora insecto rubio- Dijo Vegeta molesto mirando al Oji Azul.

-Vegeta, por favor quiero ser su discípulo- Hablaba Naruto con una reverencia.

Todos los shinobis se sorprendieron ante esa respuesta el Uzumaki y ese Vegeta no parecía ser un buen ejemplo para nada.

-…No. Respondió Vegeta sin sentimiento alguno.

-No puede ser, yo solo quería ser más fuerte- Dijo Naruto triste.

Naruto sintió un leve toque en su hombro.

-Si quieres, yo puedo entrenarte- Comento Goki con una leve sonrisa.

-En serio- Dijo Naruto sorprendido.

-Si- Asintió Goki feliz.

-Te volviste loca, Sharotto ese insecto rubio es un debilucho no vale pena entrenarlo- Protesto Vegeta.

-Quizás no lo hayas notado Vegeta, pero Naruto posee un potencial oculto- Dijo Goki en tono serena.

-Eso no cambia nada- Dijo Vegeta en tono neutral.

-ah, cierto abuelito- Dijo Goki al Hokage.

Lo cual Asuma se tapaba la boca de la risa.

-s si- Parpadeo Hokage.

-quiero adoptar este niño. Sonría Goki quien acariciaba el cabello del Uzumaki.

-¿Cuántos años tienes?, luces muy joven. Pregunto Hiruzen.

-25 y Vegeta tiene 29- Respondió Goki.

Esa fue una sorpresa para todos excepto Vegeta claro esta, lo cual puso a la Mitarashi deprimida esta empezó hacer circulitos en suelo.

-¿Que le pasa?- Señalo Goki confundida.

-no, nada es que mi amiga tiene la misma edad que la tuya- Hablo Kurenai feliz.

En la oficina del Hokage los papeles fueron firmados y ahora Naruto era adoptado por la Guerrera Goki.

-Entonces…ustedes no están casados- Comento Hiruzen.

-No se haga ilusiones- Gruño Vegeta.

El nuevo hogar de Naruto y su famila sería una enorme mansión.

-Esto si es digno de un príncipe- Dijo Vegeta con una leve sonrisa.

-Vamos festejar con comida- Comento Goki esta estaba feliz.

-Que bien, comida. Dijo Naruto emocionado.

Unas horas después los ojos de Naruto se asombraron al ver la mesa larga parecía un buffet.

-aaaaa, oigan quienes más va venir- Dijo Naruto sorprendido.

-nadie solo estamos Vegeta, yo y tu- Decía Goki al Oji Azul.

-me lo comeré yo solo- Dijo Vegeta un poco burlón.

-eeeh Vegeta espera yo tengo más hambre- Dijo Goki un poco molesta.

Ambos comían rápidamente mientras que Naruto se sentaba este solo podía llorar de alegría no por la comida, no por el por entrenamiento sino por su nueva familia, este seco sus lágrimas.

-…muchas gracias, Itadakimatsu- Sonria Naruto.

Al día siguiente por la mañana, Naruto despertaba.

-…ay no era un sueño, era tan real- Comento Naruto triste.

Este mismo salía de su habitación con su pijama, para fijarse en la sala.

-buen día, insecto rubio- Hablo Vegeta en tono neutral.

-eh, are- Parpadeo Naruto.

-Buen día, dormilón terminare el desayuno e iremos a entrenar- Dijo Goki con una leve sonrisa.

-¡ERA REAL!- Grito Naruto con felicidad.

- _desde ese día mi vida cambio por completo junto con mi extraña familia._

 _ **Fin**_

Bueno yo lo dejo hasta aquí no se si continuarlo, pero eso depende ti.

Se despide el usuario **FrankyXG4**


	2. A entrenar

Contestando la sección de preguntas.

Guest: pues lo sí jeje.

OmegaZero: gracias por comentar y aquí seguimos.

 **ultrachols:** Jes, ne estos Naruhina, dankon pro komento.

Elmisterioso: la voz indicada según Goki es tu pregunta ¿no?...es difícil debo decir que Romina hizo un buen trabajo dándole la voz a Vados, pero…Laura no vamos a negar que ella también hizo un buen trabajo dándole la voz a Goku, Gohan y Goten en su estado de niños, hasta incluso le dio voz a Nelliel (Bleach)…así que mi respuesta es Laura.

 **zangaman:** jajaja me alegra que el fic te guste, y aquí está el capítulo 2.

 **Dragon Ball pertenece a Akira Toriyama y Naruto pertenece a Mashishi Kishimoto.**

…

…

…

Naruto quien comenzaba su entrenamiento junto con su nueva sensei o mejor dicho maestra esta era Goki.

-Yosh, a entrenar- Dijo Goki quien levantaba un puño en al aire enérgicamente.

-Estoy preparado que vamos entrenar, va enseñarme a lanzar esas cosas redondas como lo hizo Vegeta- Comento Naruto emocionado.

-Debo decirte que eres mi primer alumno- Dijo Goki quien se tocaba su mentón de forma pensante.

La Mujer caminaba con los ojos cerrados pensado que clase de entrenamiento podía enseñarle al Oji Azul.

-ah, ya se probaremos tu fuerza- Decía Goki quien estaba decidida.

-eh yo…contra usted- Parpadeo Naruto este retrocedio un poco.

El Uzumaki sabía que la Mujer era fuerte no tenía posibilidades contra ella.

-No quiero quejarme, pero usted es demasiado fuerte, Goki- Dijo el Oji Azul preocupado.

-Tranquilo no voy defenderme es mas no me moveré- Aclaraba Goki en tono alegre.

-…bien…aunque me siento un poco mal por golpearla- Dijo Naruto un poco feliz.

-jeje, vamos no tengas miedo en golpearme- Dijo Goki feliz y dándole confianza al rubio.

Naruto se preparaba este corrió hacia su oponente dándole a puño limpio, este retrocedió la mujer no se había movido de su lugar.

-Continua- Dijo Goki un poco seria.

El Uzumaki decidió atacar con patadas que fueron directo a las costillas, pero Goki no se inmuto.

-No suelo usar mucho esto- Decía Naruto quien sacaba un Kunai con un sello explosivo.

Este lanzo su Kunai, en el suelo causando una explosión, el humo se dispersaba mostrando a Goki quien tenía polvo debido a ese ataque.

-Guao…usted de que aldea viene- Dijo Naruto sorprendido.

-De la Montaña Paoz, ahora sigue atacando- Contesto Goki.

El Uzumaki se preparo para realizar un jutsu

- **Kage bushin no jutsu-** Dijo Naruto con una leve sonrisa.

Delante de la Mujer había 5 Oji Azules.

-Multimagen- Parpadeo Goki asombrada.

-con esta técnica vencí a Kiba, aaaaaaaaaaa. Dijo Naruto determinado y corriendo hacia a Goki.

Mientras la Mujer Son, seguía sin moverse estaba rodeado por los clones recibió un golpe, luego otro golpe de un clon.

- **U-** Dijo Naruto.

Luego 3 clones le dan en su espalda hacia arriba.

- **zu, ma, ki.** Decía cada clon del Oji Azul, mientras que delante de los ojos de Goki observaba a Naruto.

Su cara fue golpeada con su talón desde arriba, cayendo al suelo.

- **Naruto Rendan-** Grito Naruto.

Los clones desaparecieron para su sorpresa Goki se levanta como si nada hubiera pasado.

-Suficiente, tienes una buena combinación, pero mejoraremos eso- Dijo Goki en tono alegre y animada.

-Entonces ya puede enseñarme a dominar lanzar esas bolas- Dijo Naruto emocionado.

-Te refieres al Ki- Hablo Goki.

-Sí, si como…así le llaman- Dijo Naruto un poco desconcertado.

-veo aquí no conocen hay pocas personas que dominan el Ki- Dijo Goki.

Goki le explicaba sobre el Ki al Oji Azul incluyendo sus batallas y su raza llamada Saiyajin.

-Se que algún día dominaras el Ki, Naruto tanto como yo- Explico Goki.

-Puedo…ver la transformación de Super Saiyajin- Pregunto Naruto curioso.

-De acuerdo- Asintió Goki.

La Saiyajina tomo posición con un leve grito realizo su transformación su cabello ahora era rubio con puas sus ojos eran verde turquesa.

-Tengo otra transformación- Dijo Goki feliz.

-Espere aun puedo seguir transformarse- Dijo Naruto sorprendido.

Goki se concentraba su pelo era más erizado su cuerpo parecía estar rodeado de electricidad, el Oji Azul retrocedía debido al viento.

-Esta es la fase 2- Comento Goki un poco seria.

Luego la Mujer Son volvió a la normalidad.

-Goki usted es increíble- Dijo Naruto asombrado y feliz.

-También hay una fase 3 pero…no logro controlarlo a perfección- Decía Goki un poco entristecida.

-Oiga Vegeta también puedo hacer esas transformaciones- Pregunto Naruto.

-Si tenemos el mismo poder, pero…yo soy más fuerte que él, ah no le digas que te lo dije. Sonría Goki.

El Oji Azul no se sabía si ella estaba mintiendo o era más fuerte que Vegeta pero, tenía suerte debe haber encontrado una maestra como Goki.

-Reanudemos el entrenamiento, esta vez yo te atacare con un solo brazo- Dijo Goki un poco seria.

-Si- Asintió Naruto determinado, quien estaba listo e inspirado.

Con Vegeta este estaba sentando sin hacer nada de brazos cruzados con una mirada de pocos amigos.

-No, entiendo a Sharotto porque ella entrenaría a un niño tan débil- Dijo Vegeta.

El Saiyajin se levantó y empezó merodear dando vuelta.

-De enserio será tan fuerte, no- Negaba Vegeta con su cabeza.

Vegeta decidió no acompañar a la Saiyajina debido a que ese tipo de "entrenamiento" no le serviría para el.

-Y si ese poder oculto del insecto rubio es más poderoso que un Super Saiyajin…no, no, no- Decía Vegeta un poco alarmado y negando.

El Príncipe se quedaba parado nada le preocupada nadie podría superarlo en batalla, excepto Goki, pero Naruto quizá…en el futuro, solo pensaba tanto que pisoteaba su pie derecho el suelo este inmediatamente se levantó de su asiento y corrió para así empezar a volar.

-AAAAAAA DE SEGURO ESA TONTA, NI SIQUIERA LO ESTA ENTRENANDO CORRECTAMENTE- Grito Vegeta.

Mientras entre los árboles se podía ver a la Mitarashi quien sacaba la lengua en forma de delicia.

-mmm…que interesante a pesar de ser hombre gruñón tiene sorpresas- Dijo Anko con una leve sonrisa.

 _-Ahora me vengare de ti maldita pechugona quitándote a ese hombre- Penso Anko malvadamente._

Anko seguía resentida en pelea esta planeaba su venganza tanto que se lo imaginaba.

Imaginación de Anko.

Podemos ver a la Mitarashi quien estaba siendo cargado por Vegeta que le daba una sonrisa.

-Anko huyamos juntos- Decía Vegeta.

-sí, adiós tonta- Dijo Anko quien sonreía maliciosamente.

Esta veía a la Saiyajina quien tenía una expresión de tristeza.

-Espera Vegeta no puedes irte, no así- Suplicaba Goki.

-adiós Sharotto- Dijo Vegeta con una leve sonrisa.

El Príncipe empezaba a volar alejándose de una Goki quien corría hasta tropezarse, esta observaba adolorida a la pareja.

-VEGETA- Lloraba Goki.

Fin de la imaginación de Anko.

Volviendo con Goki y Naruto estos caminaban en las calles de Konoha.

-Me sorprende que usted pueda tener fuerza con un solo brazo- Dijo Naruto asombrado.

-Mejoraremos tus habilidades ya verás que un par de semanas podrás volar y disparar esferas de Ki- Hablo Goki en tono alegre.

-Genial…lo que me recuerda, Goki puedes irte adelantando tengo que atender un asunto urgente- Decía Naruto un poco preocupado.

-¿Y cuál es el asunto?- Pregunto Goki.

-Le prometí a Ino que le ayudaría con la tienda de flores- Respondió Naruto.

-De acuerdo si es para ayudar una amiga puedes ir- Dijo Goki en tono amable.

La Saiyajina tenía mucho porque explorar Konoha era lugar lindo, decidió caminar tranquilamente hasta que se encontró con Kurenai conversando con Yugao.

-Hola, Kurenai, Yugao- Saludaba Goki esta se acercaba a la Kunoichis.

Las 3 decidieron caminar juntas, Son les contaba de sus aventuras.

-Entonces puedes volar- Dijo Yugao un poco seria, ya que esto era difícil de dirigir.

-Yo me pregunto una cosa- Dijo Kurenai curiosa.

-eh- Parpadeo Goki.

-¿Porque Vegeta te sigue?- Pregunto Kurenai.

-ah eso…la verdad nunca le pregunte- Respondió Goki feliz.

-Huh, me estás diciendo que Vegeta solo te acompaña sin siquiera pedírtelo- Hablo Kurenai en shock.

-De hecho, me gusta que él me siga sino, de seguro el estaría atrapado en el mal camino- Dijo Goki feliz esta seguía caminando.

La Son se detuvo ya que estaba frente a un puesto de dulces, esta se inclinaba para ver mas de cerca.

-Lucen deliciosos, chocolates, dulces y pastelitos- Comento Goki con ojos brillantes.

-Si quieres podemos entrar a comprar unos- Dijo Kurenai en tono amable.

-Buena idea- Dijo Goki emocionada esta saca una barra de oro.

Pero esta fue detenida por Yugao y Kurenai.

-Espera no es buena idea malgastar el dinero de esa forma- Dijo Kurenai.

-Lo primero para conseguir dinero es un banco- Agrego Yugao.

-Banco- Parpadeo Goki confundida.

- _A veces en mi rutina iba ayudar a Ino no había muchas misiones así que porque no prestar ayuda._

Con Naruto este mismo corría a la florería donde estaba Ino Yamanaka quien se apoyaba en su puesto y no muy feliz.

-Llegas tarde- Dijo Ino molesta.

-Perdón por la tardanza, es que tuve entrenamiento- Dijo Naruto rascándose la cabeza.

-Que justo ahora Kakashi-sensei ya se dio cuenta que existes- Comento Ino molesta.

-No, no es alguien mejor que Kakashi- Negaba Naruto feliz.

-Como quien- Dijo Ino molesta.

-Goki, es mi nueva maestra- Dijo Naruto feliz y este ayudaba levantar algunas flores.

-huh…nunca he oído hablar de ella- Dijo Ino desconcertada.

-Ella viene de una tierra más lejana a la nuestra- Decía Naruto.

-En serio- Dijo Ino un poco sorprendida.

-Sí, te digo la verdad- Dijo Naruto.

-aha otra escusa- Dijo Ino empujando con molestia golpeando un estante.

El Oji Azul se percató de esto una jarra iba caer sobre la rubia en un parpadeo, Naruto pudo sostener la jarra estando cerca de Ino.

-Está bien- Pregunto Naruto preocupado.

-s si…que reflejos- Respondió Ino asombrada y con rubor en sus mejillas.

-Te lo dije- Dijo Naruto con una leve sonrisa este se alejaba de Yamanaka.

De repente ante la puerta entra Vegeta.

-Insecto rubio aquí estas, ¿Dónde está Sharotto?- Comento Vegeta rápidamente.

-Se fue directo a casa- Dijo Naruto un poco asombrado.

-Perfecto, porque te entrenare- Dijo Vegeta emocionado.

-Espere que- Comento Naruto.

Así Vegeta sostenía el brazo del Uzumaki quien lo llevaba volando.

-aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa- Grito Naruto asustado.

Mientras tanto con Goki esta comía algunos dulces junto con sus amigas.

-Que deliciosos- Masticaba Goki.

-Por cierto, Vegeta siempre te suele llamar Sharotto- Dijo Kurenai quien notaba ese sobrenombre.

-Es mi nombre Saiyajin que no lo recuerdan- Respondió Goki.

-Pero debe ser molesto que él te llame así de esa manera- Dijo Yugao en tono neutral.

-Ya me acostumbré- Comento Goki feliz.

Pero esta se detuvo noto algo que la inquietaba el Ki de Naruto descendía de a poco y reconocía uno.

-Me disculpan- Dijo Goki un poco seria.

La Saiyajina puso sus 2 dedos en su frente esta desapareció delante de las 2 kunoichis.

Con Vegeta este mismo enviaba al Uzumaki por suelos quien le costaba respirar, mientras que delante de ellos apareció Goki.

-Era de esperarse de ti Vegeta, si te pasas. Reclamo Goki.

-hmpf, fuiste muy blando con el- Dijo Vegeta.

-…estoy…bien. Hablaba Naruto adolorido.

-Ten come- Ofrecía Goki quien le daba una extraña semilla.

Naruto abría la boca al tragarlo se sintió renovado.

-guao, ya me siento mejor- Dijo Naruto feliz.

-y TU…Vegeta desde cuando quieres entrenar a Naruto, le dijiste que no- Dijo Goki molesta.

-El niño tiene debilidades, no es tiempo para que lo consientes- Dijo Vegeta en tono neutral.

-Si claro con mi entrenamiento Naruto será un gran guerrero- Reclamo Goki.

-tonterías, mi entrenamiento lo hará mas rudo y será un guerrero de élite- Reclamo Vegeta.

- _No te metas, Naruto no te metas- Penso Naruto aterrado._

Mientras que Vegeta y Goki seguían discutiendo.

-GRRRRAAAAAA !ERES UNA TONTA, TONTA, TONTA!- Grito Vegeta enojado.

La Saiyajina se sintió afectaba por esas palabras, pero ellas inflo sus mejillas tanto que saco humo cómico sobre su cabeza.

-así entonces tu eres !IDIOTA, BRUTO Y ENANO!- Grito Goki enojada.

Ambos se miraron entre dientes, pero la Son solo levanto la mano.

-Ya se hagamos turnos de entrenamiento, cada día serás tú o yo- Sugirió Goki.

-Suena bien- Dijo Vegeta un poco feliz.

-Y de paso Naruto, podrá elegir entre Kamehameha y Galick Ho- Dijo Goki en tono serena.

-Que, acaso esa una técnica- Comento Naruto emocionado.

-Asi es, Vegeta le mostramos- Dijo Goki con una sonrisa y en posición.

-ha- Dijo Vegeta un poco molesto.

Ambos apuntaron al cielo y juntabas sus manos.

- **Kaaameeeeehaaaameeeee-** Decía Goki.

- **Galick-** Hablaba Vegeta.

- **HAAAAAAAAA/HOOOOOO-** Dijeron Goki y Vegeta D.

Estas técnicas volaban por los cielos era onda azul que era de Goki y la Vegeta era Violeta estas desaparecieron.

-Genial, ya quiero hacer eso- Dijo Naruto emocionado.

-Todo a su tiempo- Hablo Goki en tono tranquila.

Mientras tanto en un escondite oculto frente a la aldea de Konoha.

-¿Y bien?-

-Danzo-sama lo único que sabemos es que son Saiyajin de otro planeta.

-Son unos monstruos, pero…esa mujer podría darnos buenos pretendientes- Dijo Danzo sin sentimiento alguno e interesado.

-Como haremos eso Danzo-sama ya vio la fuerza que tienen-

-Para eso tengo a los mejores científicos ellos crearan una fórmula para esa mujer- Dijo Danzo.

-¿Cuándo comenzaremos el ataque Danzo-sama?-

-Son buenos en Taijutsu pero nosotros usaremos el cerebro, verdad Yugao- Comento Danzo observando a la Peli Violeta.

-Si- Asintió Yugao con tristeza.

Al día siguiente.

- _Se me ocurrió prepararle el desayuno ya que Goki fue muy amable en adoptarme pero...no espere a que esto sucediera._

Por la mañana, Vegeta vio que el Uzumaki tenía preparado un desayuno en una bandeja.

-Buen día Vegeta podrías darle el desayuno a Goki- Dijo Naruto feliz.

-Porque no vas tu- Dijo Vegeta un poco molesto.

-Bueno, no quiero despertarla- Dijo Naruto rascándose la cabeza.

-Bien despertare a esa tonta- Dijo Vegeta.

Vegeta llevaba la bandeja que tenía jugo de naranja, huevos estrellado y un flan entraba a la habitación de la Saiyajina quien seguía dormida.

-oye tonta, aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa- Grito Vegeta sus mejillas se tornaban rojas.

Goki llevaba ropa interior en sus piernas, pero noto que sus enormes pechos, no tenia bikini estaba desnuda era la primera vez que la veía así.

-…Sharotto, levántate- Dijo Vegeta desviando la mirada.

-mmm…5 minutos, mas- Dijo Goki dormida y cómoda moviéndose a un costado.

-El desayuno- Dijo Vegeta avergonzado.

-Y porque no lo dijiste antes- Comento Goki animada y abriendo sus ojos.

La Mujer Son no tenía ni mas mínima vergüenza de estar desnuda mientras que Vegeta, seguía con desviando su mirada le entregaba la bandeja a Goki quien comía felizmente.

-Deberías ponerte ropa- Dijo Vegeta avergonzado.

-Primero la comida, lo preparaste tú no eres un mal cocinero- Comento Goki en tono alegre y inocente.

-No, lo preparo el insecto rubio- Dijo Vegeta en tono neutral este se iba.

-Kyaaaaa- Grito Goki.

Vegeta volteo y vio que el busto de Goki estaba empapado de flan esta lentamente toco con sus dedos rebotando un poco su pecho, ese viscoso alimento lo acerco a sus labios sedosos lamiéndolo.

-mmm...delicioso- Hablo Goki con un leve rubor y esta seguía lamiendo sus dedos.

El Príncipe se tapaba su nariz ya que chorreaba sangre se fue inmediatamente de su habitación.

 _ **Fin**_

¿Qué técnica crees que deba aprender Naruto? ¿Kamehameha o Galick Ho?, lo dejo a tu opción, acabo de editar el capítulo 1 aunque no creo que tenga grandes cambios.

Se despide el usuario, **FrankyXG4.**


	3. Choque de mundos

Caja de comentarios.

368: Pues sí, la verdad yo solo aproveche ya que no hay muchos fic de un Goku female.

 **ultrachols:** Ntr estas preterlasas, ke ĝi estas mirinde, mi provos atingi tiun parton, se kompreneble ĝi donas al mi tempon, ĉar la fakto, ke mi ne perdas ĝin, estas malfacila.

OmegaZero: gracias me alegre tratare de que esa relación mejore, por cierto, las técnicas han llegado a un empate, ya que no muchos comentan.

 **Dragon Ball pertecene a Akira Toriyama y Naruto pertenece a Mashishi Kishimoto.**

Había pasado días desde que los 2 Saiyajin habían criado al Uzumaki y con el paso del tiempo conocieron a Gai y su alumno Rock Lee juntos entrenaban las "llamas de la juventud", hasta ahora las mujeres quienes murmuraban los músculos del Príncipe mientras que los hombres babeaban por Goki estos fueron castigados por sus parejas.

- _Decidí entrenar las 2 técnicas lo cual puso a Vegeta de malas, a veces es una buena persona es como una moneda._

Ahora Naruto estaba frente a sus amigos, Shikamaru, Choji, Lee, Neji, Kiba y Shino sentados observando la pacifica aldea.

-Tus sensei son increíbles- Dijo Lee levantado un puño en alto.

-si Goki, es genial hasta incluso creo puede vencer a Tsunade-san- Comento Naruto.

Lo cual todos los chicos se sorprendieron ante esa revelación tan fuerte era la Mujer Son.

-Pero tu entrenamiento debe ser todo un fastidio- Dijo Shikamaru en tono neutral.

-Al contrario, Goki mide mi fuerza y Vegeta…bueno…prueba mi resistencia…creo- Dijo Naruto feliz para así sudar en su rostro con miedo.

-Dime algo sobre Goki-chan- Dijo Kiba interesado y sonriendo.

-Además de pelear es buena cocinera tanto que la mesa parece un buffet- Decía el Oji Azul.

-Me lo imagino- Asintió Choji.

-No, eso no ya sabes- Sonría Kiba haciendo señas con sus 2 manos.

-Saber que- Dijo Naruto confundido.

-Ya sabes los pechos de Goki, ya la viste desnuda- Decía Kiba quien tenía la mirada perversa.

-q q que, esperas que conteste esa estúpida pregunta, no pienso pagarle de esa manera a Goki- Dijo Naruto molesto.

-Vamos Naruto, dímelo necesito saber- Dijo Kiba con cara pervertida y babeando.

-ERES UN- Grito Naruto enojado.

Naruto se lanzó sobre el Inuzuka mientras otros compañeros trataban de separarlos.

-Esta aldea está llena de pervertidos- Suspiro Naruto en derrota.

Ahora el Uzumaki estaba caminando en las calles, se suponía que hoy debía entrenar con Vegeta pero surgió un problema.

 _Flashback de Naruto._

Naruto y Vegeta entrenaban el adulto no tenía piedad, pero a veces lo dejaba respirar.

-No lo haces nada mal, para ser una terrícola- Hablo Vegeta en tono neutral.

-…gra…cias- Dijo Naruto debilitado.

El Oji Azul se levantaba, pero ante su vista el Saiyajin le dio un golpe que lo mando hasta la aldea de Konoha.

-aaaaaaAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA- Grito Naruto.

Este término estrellándose contra una casa, Naruto se tocaba su cabeza.

-Vegeta no contiene su fuerza- Dijo Oji Azul adolorido.

El Uzumaki vio que la casa se derrumbaba.

-Que mal, no se quien viva aquí. Dijo Naruto quien tenía una gota de sudor en su cabeza.

-Aaa mi…casa.

El Uzumaki volteo para ver a Kurenai quien tenía 2 bolsas que dejo caer al suelo.

-Kurenai-sensei y y yo lo siento- Hablo Naruto avergonzado.

-q que paso- Dijo Kurenai en shock.

-Bueno vera, estuve entrenando con Vegeta jeje y luchamos hasta que el envió con toda su fuerza hasta su casa- Comento Naruto nervioso.

-Ahí estas insecto rubio, vámonos- Ordeno Vegeta quien llegaba volando.

-Un momento y quien va pagar los daños de mi casa- Reclamo Kurenai.

Kurenai se acercó al Saiyajin no tenía miedo la verdad estaba molesta.

-Acaso eso importa- Dijo Vegeta en tono tranquilo.

-Claro que sí, que no ves ahora donde voy vivir- Dijo Kurenai enojada.

-No es mi cul- Interrumpido Vegeta.

Ya que recibió un golpe en su cabeza debido a la Saiyajina.

-g Goki- Dijo Naruto sorprendido

Goki se acerca a la Oji Roja esta hizo una reverencia.

-Lamento que Naruto y Vegeta destruyeran tu casa, si quieres puedes vivir en nuestro tu hogar tenemos mucho espacio- Dijo Goki en tono serena.

-…de acuerdo acepto tus disculpas, pero me deben una casa- Contesto Kurenai calmada.

-ustedes 2 también discúlpense- Dijo Goki un poco molesta.

El Oji Azul se disculpó haciendo una reverencia excepto el Principe quien solo desviaba la mirada.

-Vegeta- Dijo Goki molesta.

-No me disculpare- Dijo Vegeta en tono neutral.

De repente Vegeta recibió un codazo en sus costillas de parte de Goki quien obligo a hacer una reverencia.

-L lo…lo siento- Gruño Vegeta entre dientes.

-Lo vez no fue tan difícil- Decía Goki con una leve sonrisa.

- _Pagaras por esta humillación Sharotto-_ Penso Vegeta quien se apartaba del grupo.

 _Fin del flashback de Naruto._

Tras ese día Vegeta trabajaba reconstruyendo la casa de la Yuhi, claro que el sabia de reconstrucción.

-Desde ese día Vegeta y yo no volvimos a entrenar hasta nuevo aviso- Comento Naruto en tono tranquilo.

Naruto caminaba por las calles hasta que se encontró con un conocido.

-y hablando de diablo- Dijo el Uzumaki entre cerrojos.

Era Jiraiya el Gama Sennin este observaba desde un poste con binoculares.

-jeje un poco más a la derecha, vamos voltéate- Dijo Jiraiya.

Sin embargo, Jiraiya recibió una patada causando que este cayera al suelo

-Ero-sennin, porque te caíste- Pregunto Naruto de manera burlona.

-Maldito mocoso, lo hiciste a apropósito – Respondió Jiraiya molesto y adolorido.

-Tal vez…y que haces Ero-sennin- Dijo Naruto.

-Un mocoso como tú, no debería meterse en asuntos de adultos- Dijo Jiraiya este se levantaba limpiándose el polvo.

-Sabe podría decirles a las chicas que estabas espiando- Amenazaba Naruto.

-¡Silencio!- Dijo Jiraiya quien tapaba la boca al rubio.

Momentos después los 2 estaban caminado por Konoha.

-Dígame Tsunade-san, llego con usted. Pregunto Naruto.

-Ella llego antes que yo- Respondió Jiraiya molesto.

-Ahora que hiciste mal- Dijo Naruto.

-Nada- Contesto Jiraiya.

-Seguro- Dijo Naruto arqueando una ceja.

-Seguro porque esa clase de pregunta- Dijo Jiraiya un poco molesto.

-Tengo la sensación de que hiciste algo malo a Tsunade-san- Decía Naruto un poco molesto.

-Claro que no- Reclamo Jiraiya molesto.

Hasta que la vista del Uzumaki fue cubierta.

-Adivina quién soy-

-Shizune- Respondió Naruto.

-waaa me descubriste- Decía la Peli negra.

Shizune era una niña al igual de la edad del Uzumaki.

-No corras Shizune, maldición quieres que me vuelva loca- Dijo una voz femenina.

Era Tsunade Senju pero su rostro parecía que la hubieran golpeado era raro.

-Hola Tsunade-san- Saludaba Naruto.

-Naruto, ya veo Shizune ahora entiendo porque tantas ganas de volver a la aldea- Dijo Tsunade con una leve sonrisa.

-Acaso soy invisible- Dijo Jiraiya tratado de atraer la atención de los demás.

-Tu qué quieres, no pienso hablarle a un pervertido como tú- Hablo Tsunade molesta.

Lo cual puso deprimido al Gama Sennin.

-Sabía que había algo raro- Dijo el rubio quien tenía una mirada molesta.

Shizune sujetaba el brazo derecho del Uzumaki.

-nee, Naruto, de ahora en adelante tú y yo seremos hermanos jajaja- Dijo Shizune en tono alegre.

-eh- Parpadeo Naruto.

-Shizune me arruino la sorpresa…como ella dijo voy a adoptarte- Decía Tsunade con una leve sonrisa.

El silencio se apodero del grupo, el Uzumaki estaba feliz, pero…ya tenía una familia no quería rechazar a la Senju pero Goki era chica amable quizá le rompería el corazón.

-umm…tengo que…pensarlo- Tartamudeo Naruto nervioso.

El Uzumaki se alejaba, pero de repente fue empujado por algo suave hasta caer sentado al suelo.

-Ah, Naruto finalmente te encuentro.

-g g Goki, que estás haciendo aquí. Dijo Naruto un poco nervioso.

 _-Sus pechos acaban de empujarme. Penso el Oji azul sorprendido._

Naruto se ponía de pie, mientras que el Gama Sennin tenía una sonrisa pervertida.

-Hola nunca te vi por a- Interrumpido Jiraiya.

Debido al rubio quien piso su pie derecho mientras que Jiraiya saltaba del dolor.

-¿Quién es él? Pregunto Goki desconcertada.

-Nadie solo ignóralo vámonos- Respondió Naruto.

Naruto tiraba de la mano a Goki.

-Por cierto, vamos a Icharaku sin Vegeta- Dijo Goki feliz.

Pero en su camino estaba Tsunade con sus manos en sus caderas.

-¿Quién es ella, Naruto?. Pregunto Tsunade con una voz aterradora.

-Ah, ah vera recuerda que usted quería adoptarme bueno, resulta que ahora ya me adoptaron jeje- Respondió Naruto nervioso y sudando entre su rostro.

Tsunade se acercó a la Mujer Son podía notar ese busto que la superaba por unos centímetros.

-Hola soy Son Goki. Saludaba a la Senju quien tenía una mirada seria.

-¿Cuántos años tienes? Pregunto Tsunade.

-25 y tú. Respondió Goki en tono inocente.

-tsk, 38. Gruño la Senju ya que su pecho se desarrollaba a los 30.

( **Nota: si sé que Tsunade no tiene esa edad, pero otros lo entenderán).**

-Nee, nee no me dijiste tu nombre- Pregunto Goki.

-Tsunade Senju y tengo la obligación de adoptar a Naruto- Respondió la rubia con determinación.

-Eh, no puedes quitarme así lo mío- Protesto Goki.

-Pues lo siento, pero le prometí alguien que adoptaría a ese niño. Dijo Tsunade seriamente.

-Pero usted no decidí eso, verdad Naruto. Dijo Goki observando al rubio.

Lo cual este se puso nervioso.

-s Si- Dijo Naruto.

-Bien…entonces decidamos esto en un desafío. Comento Tsunade con los ojos cerrados.

-Si es una pelea estoy de acuerdo- Dijo Goki con una leve sonrisa.

-Claro que no, no quiero lastimar ese rostro tuyo- Dijo Tsunade confiada.

-En ese caso yo seré juez- Hablo Jiraiya sonriendo.

-Haz lo que quieras- Dijo Tsunade en tono neutral.

Momentos después en una mesa las 2 chicas con busto sostenían su mano.

-El primer desafío será pulseadas entre Goki y Tsunade…COMIENCEN- Dijo Jiraiya.

- _Terminare rápido- Penso Tsunade_ confiada.

En un parpadeo la rubia termino perdiendo.

-Gane- Dijo Goki en tono inocente.

-Ganadora Son Goki- Dijo Jiraiya.

-Eh, eh alto, alto una vez más- Pedía Tsunade.

Nuevamente fue vencida.

-Otra vez- Pedía Tsunade un poco sorprendida.

La Senju fue derrotada por la fuerza de la Saiyajina.

-Hagámoslo otra vez, no estaba preparada- Pedía Tsunade quien se negaba la derrota.

-Parece que estas acostumbrada a la derrota- Dijo Goki en tono neutral.

-Grrrr ya verás el siguiente desafío será culinario- Gruño Tsunade molesta y con una vena.

-Cocina, eh. Dijo Goki con una leve sonrisa.

Ahora todos estaban en el hogar de los Saiyajin, la Yuhi se sorprendió de la aparición de Tsunade y del desafío que se encuentran, finalmente ambas mujeres terminaron su cocina mientras que Naruto y Jiraiya serían los jueces.

-Listo coman- Dijo la Senju quien tenía sonrisa triunfal.

La frente de Naruto y Jiraiya se oscureció ya que el platillo de la Senju era un líquido verde y emitía humo violeta.

-i i ita...dakimatsu- Tartamudearon Naruto y Jiraiya nerviosos.

Al probar una cuchara sus caras se pusieron azules estaban asqueadas.

-Oigan no exageren a Shizune le gusta lo que cocino- Dijo Tsunade un poco molesta por su cocina.

Mientras que la Peli Negra se acercaba vergonzosamente a la rubia.

-Tsunade, su comida…no es sabrosa- Dijo Shizune avergonzada.

-Eh, pero me dijiste que sabía delicioso- Comento la Senju sorprendida tras esa revelación.

-Era para no, romper su alegría- Contesto Shizune nerviosa.

De pronto una aura depresiva invadió a Tsunade esta se inclinó contra la pared.

-Mi cocina no es buena- Murmuraba Tsunade deprimida.

-Bien mi comida les aliviare el mal sabor de boca- Dijo Goki con una leve sonrisa.

Frente a Naruto y Jiraiya había un platillo era Pollo katsu con jugo por debajo.

-Se ve delicioso- Dijo la niña que tenía hambre.

-Ten, come justo prepare para todos- Comento Goku en tono amable.

Los 5 comían a gusto mientras que Tsunade murmurándose así misma.

-Creo que ya tenemos una ganadora- Dijo Jiraiya feliz.

-Me niego- Gruño Tsunade.

La Senju se quitó su chaqueta esta misma golpeo a la Saiyajina quien rompió la pared, esta se levantó un poco adolorida.

-Tsunade-sama, deténganse no puede ser que usted sea una mala perdedora- Dijo Kurenai preocupada esta se metía en el camino de la rubia.

-Apártate- Gruño Tsunade enojada.

-Eres fuerte- Hablaba la Mujer Son que estaba feliz.

La Senju atacaba con sus puños, pero estos fueron esquivados.

-Atacas desesperadamente, eso no es bueno- Aconsejo Goki en tono alegre.

-¡CALLATE!- Grito Tsunade furiosa.

-Esa chica está provocando más a Tsunade- Dijo Jiraiya preocupado

Inmediatamente el suelo roto por Tsunade, mientras que la Saiyajina retrocedía con un salto hacia atras.

-TOMA ESTO- Gritaba Tsunade quien iba golpear a Goki.

Pero su golpe fue detenido por la fuerza sobre humana de la Mujer Son.

-Cálmate, de una vez- Dijo Goki una mirada seria.

Esta dio un poderoso golpe al estómago, delante de Goki había un tronco de madera.

-Sustitución- Dijo Gama Sennin sorprendido.

Goki volteo hacia atrás para dar un puño mientras que Tsunade venia corriendo con un puño cerrado.

-AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA- Gritaron ambas mujeres de gran busto.

Pero sus manos fueron detenidos por el Principe.

-Ya dejen de destruir la casa- Ordeno Vegeta molesto.

-Vegeta- Dijo Goki sorprendida.

-Ese hombre- Parpadeo Shizune.

La Peli Negra recordaba caminar junto con la Senju sin embargo en su camino se encontraron con Vegeta que arreglaba la casa de la Yuhi este no traía camisa, por lo que Tsunade no podía evitar morderse sus labios mientras hasta que se chocó contra un poste. Quizás eso explicaba la cara roja, mientras que Vegeta soltaba a las 2 mujeres.

-Ahora que hiciste esta vez- Pregunto Vegeta un poco molesto.

-Yo no hice nada, ella dijo que quiere llevarse a Naruto dile que no- Respondió Goki molesta y señalando a la Senju.

-Lo siento- Dijo Tsunade esta hacia una leve reverencia.

-Huh…Tsunade disculpándose- Parpadeo Jiraiya sorprendido.

-hmf, acepto las disculpas enana- Dijo Vegeta en tono neutral.

-Mira quien habla tú también eres un enano- Dijo Tsunade molesta.

-eh- Parpadeo Goki ya que esto se le hacía familiar.

-Como te atreves a insultarme a mí al Príncipe de los Saiyajin. Dijo Vegeta molesto.

-Más bien Príncipe de los idiotas- Hablo Tsunade molesta.

Goki se quedaba en blanco.

-Grrrrr maldita insecta- Gruño Vegeta enojado.

-joo que paso el Príncipe- Dijo Tsunade burlándose.

Ambos seguían discutiendo hasta que la Mujer Son sujetaba la mano de Vegeta alejándolo de la Senju quien la miraba confundida.

-q qu que haces- Reclamo Vegeta molesto.

-Tu solamente discutes conmigo- Dijo Goki seriamente y con la frente oscura.

Estaba muy apegados, quizás el Príncipe no podía ver los ojos de Goki pero Naruto se los veía eran ojos aterradores como si fuera quisiera matar alguien, ella siempre sonríe era feliz pero esa mirada decía todo lo contrario no le gustaba tanto que tenía miedo.

- _No entendía los sentimientos en ese tiempo, pero esa mirada solo significaba una cosa eran celos de Saiyajin._

Omake.

En las aguas termales Tsunade y Shizune se relajaban en el agua caliente totalmente desnudas.

-aaaaa, esto es relajante- Dijo Tsunade quien no podía evitar relajarse.

-Me hubiera gustado quedarme con Naruto- Dijo Shizune feliz.

-¡BOLA DE CAÑÓN! Grito Goki.

Desde los cielos llegaba Goki quien salpico a las 2 presentes.

-jajaja, ah Tsunade, hola- Saludaba Goki en tono inocente.

-Hola- Susurro Tsunade desviando la mirada.

La Mujer Son se acercaba a la pequeña Shizune quien veía el cuerpo de Goki.

-Son enormes- Dijo Shizune con su típica expresión.

-Que linda, nee nee no quieres vivir conmigo- Decía Goki que abrazaba a la Peli negra poniéndola en su pecho derecho.

-NI PENSARLO, ya tienes a Naruto- Protesto Tsunade molesta quien acerco a Shizune a su pecho izquierdo.

-Pero lo mataras con tu comida- Dijo Goki quien se acercaba a la Senju.

-Que dijiste- Gruño Tsunade quien acercaba a la Mujer Son.

Ambas mujeres se empujaban con sus enormes pechos aplastando a la pobre Shizune quien las tenía entre sus mejillas.

-Choque de mundos- Hablaba Shizune sonrojada.

 _ **Fin**_

Se despide el usuario, **FrankyXG4**


	4. Hacia la cima

Caja de comentarios.

 **zangaman:** Si entiendo lo que quieres decir jeje.

OmegaZero: Si tanto que, a MI me da envidia.

Ahora Crity la verdad es muy tentador hacer un female Sasuke, si lo hiciera este fic ya daría un giro de 180 grados así que les propongo a algo a los lectores/ras si veo en este capítulo que tenga 5 reviews que diga fem Sasuke y envían por mensaje PM como se llamaría y como aparecería.

En fin esperaba más comentarios para inspirarme, pero veo que hay favoritos y follows lo cual me apoyan así que gracias.

 **Dragon ball pertenece a Akira Toriyama y Naruto pertenece a Mashashi Kishimoto.**

( **Saben me acabo de dar cuenta en el capítul dicen Mashishi, me da fiaca editar XP).**

… **Comienza capitulo.**

En una zona de entrenamiento estaban Shikamaru, Choji, Ino, Shizune, Lee, Neji, Tenten, Sakura, Shino, Hinata, Sasuke y Kiba quien tenía un ojo morado por alguna extraña razón.

-Aquí vamos- Dijo Lee un poco serio mientras que los demás estaba ocultos por los arbustos y otros estaban sobre los árboles.

Frente a ellos estaba la Saiyajina quien tenía los ojos cerrados mientras que el viento soplaba su cabello.

-Hee, ya hablamos sobre esto- Dijo Goki en tono alegre.

Goki había desaparecido lo cual puso todos en alerta, la Yamanka se mantenía en alerta.

-Hola-Saludo Goki inocente.

-KYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA- Grito Ino sorprendida.

Todos voltearon para ayudar a la Kunoichi pero de repente, la Mujer Son estaba frente a ellos.

- **Konoha Senpu-** Grito Lee este salto.

Para así dar una patada lateral que fue bloqueado por el brazo izquierdo de Goki, esta bloqueaba los ataques de su oponente, pero la mujer volteo hacia atrás para ver Neji y Hinata estos se preparaban para atacarla.

-oh- Hablo Goki.

Ambos Hyuga atacaron a Goki con las palmas, pero esta lo esquivaba y a la vez se defendía con su brazo Izquierdo los 2 retroceden.

-Vamos solo estoy usando un brazo- Aclaro Goki.

-Shanaarooooooo- Grito Sakura.

Goki vio a la Peli Rosa con un puño cerrado esta la atrapo de repente vio a la pequeña Shizune corriendo hacia ella, la Saiyajina sabía que también tenía fuerza bruta ya que la Senju le enseño en un parpadeo la Mujer Son lanzo a Sakura sobre la peli negra chocándose entre sí.

- **Bubun Baika no Jutsu-** Dijo Choji quien tenía su brazo derecho de gran tamaño este salto.

La Saiyajina no se movió de su lugar había recibido ese golpe tanto que termino rompiendo un poco la tierra.

-QUE- Grito Choji.

-Nada mal-Dijo Goki en tono tranquila.

La Mujer Son retrocedió ya que se dio cuenta de que Shikamaru usaba **kagezukami no jutsu** , la sombra se acercaba, ella pudo evadirlo.

- **Gatsuga-** Dijo Kiba.

Goki solo salto hacia atrás estaba totalmente tranquila, Sasuke se acercaba con una Kunai este intentaba atacar, pero termino fallando tanto que la Mujer la sujeto en su mano armada hasta estar sometido en el suelo.

-Suficiente, por hoy- Dijo la Saiyajina con una leve sonrisa.

Todos estaban agotados y jadeando de cansancio estaban durante 3 horas, de ahí salía la Yamanaka quien cayó de rodillas.

-No pudimos acertar ningún golpe- Decía Shikamaru con cansancio.

-Incluso con trabajo en equipo no pudimos contra ella- Dijo Sakura sudando.

-Goki es increíble- Admiro Tenten cansada.

La Mujer Son decidió entrenar a la siguiente generación estaba interesada menos Vegeta ya tenía suficiente con el Uzumaki, todos escucharon el sonido de un poof se fijaron que había una mesa larga llena de comida.

-Buen trabajo a todos- Dijo Goki en tono amable.

-eeeei…gracias Goki-sensei- Lloraba Lee cómicamente.

-¿Ella preparo todo eso?- Dijo Neji un poco incrédulo.

-Naruto, no bromeaba con el banquete- Decía Choji quien babeaba.

Todos comían tranquilamente hasta que la Mujer Son decidió iniciar la conversación.

-Kiba ¿Qué le sucedió a tu ojo?- Pregunto Goki.

-…me caí de la escalera- Respondió Kiba un poco nervioso.

Todos tenían gotas de sudor detrás de su nuca nadie se lo podía creer excepto Goki.

-Todos hicieron un buen trabajo, yo a su edad estaba explorando el mundo- Dijo Goki en tono amable.

Los 12 Konoha se sintieron alagados, pero tenían curiosidad sobre el pasado de la Saiyajina.

-¿Explorando el mundo?- Pregunto Sakura.

-Sí, salí con una amiga llamada Bulma conocí a oponentes poderosos en el camino. Respondió Goki.

-Con oponentes poderosos se refiere a Vegeta-san- Dijo Lee.

-Exacto luego nos volvimos amigos- Comento Goki con orgullo.

Shizune lo imagino de otra manera podía ver a la Saiyajina con un traje escolar (sailor moon como ejemplo), derrotado a todos los pandilleros hasta conocer al Príncipe que iba con traje escolar (Jotaro como ejemplo) ambos pelearon hasta que la luz del sol se ocultaba ambos se estrecharon las manos.

- _Debo dejar de leer mangas- Penso Shizune._

-Sakura tu color de pelo es muy lindo, me da envidia- Dijo Goki feliz.

-eh, g gracias- Parpadeo Sakura feliz.

-Apuesto que lo heredaste de tu mama- Dijo Goki.

Había un silencio incomodo, pero de repente la Mujer Son recordó algo importante.

 _Flashback de Goki._

Llegaba Naruto con una simple sonrisa.

-Porque esa carita algo bueno sucedió- Dijo Goki un poco curiosa.

-No nada- Dijo Naruto feliz.

-Puede ser esa chica llamada Sakura ¿verdad?

Todos voltearon al ver a Tsunade quien junto a Shizune decidieron vivir bajo el hogar de los Saiyajin, ya que a la Senju no le interesaba pagar un alquiler.

-d de que es está hablando- Tartamudeo Naruto nervioso.

-Acaso caminaste junto a ella- Dijo Goki en tono inocente.

-Bueno, es nuestra rutina de siempre- Contesto Naruto sonrojado.

-¿Rutina?- Parpadeo Goki.

-Se ve que tu no entiendes estas cosas- Dijo Tsunade con los ojos cerrados.

-Ya sé, porque no la invitas a cenar junto con sus papas- Sugirió Goki feliz.

El Uzumaki se alejó de las 2 mujeres de gran busto.

-No lo entienden, Sakura-chan y yo somos huérfanos sus padres desaparecieron hace 13 años. Hablo Naruto.

Y el Oji Azul conocía al culpable este solo toco su estómago.

 _Fin del flasback de Goki._

 **-** a aa ah lo siento- Dijo Goki avergonzada.

-No hay problema- Negó Sakura en tono tranquila.

-…Oiga Goki, dígame qué tipo de sostén usa- Pregunto Kiba curioso.

-Kiba- Gruño Sakura.

-Que asqueroso- Dijo Ino molesta.

-En verdad quieres que Naruto te vuele el otro ojo- Dijo Shikamaru.

-Que trataba de cambiar el tema- Dijo Kiba nervioso y mintiendo.

-No uso sostén, cuando me lo pongo me aprieta el pecho y por lo general se rompe o vuela- Respondió Goki en tono inocente.

Todos se sonrojaron por esa información.

-p p Por cierto ¿Dónde está Naruto?- Pregunto Sakura.

No habían visto al Uzumaki ayer en la aldea.

-Bueno digamos que está haciendo un entrenamiento especial- Contesto Goki feliz.

-Solo espero que vuelva- Dijo Shizune esta extrañaba al Oji Azul.

En el cielo se podía ver 2 pájaros volando juntos mientras que el Uzumaki trepaba sin usar su chakra en sus sandalias.

-Ya casi- Dijo Naruto sudando y un poco cansado.

Así es Naruto trepaba la torre de Karin, este tenía que conseguir el Agua Ultra Sagrada.

-La cima, por fin- Comento Naruto.

Al entrar estaba en una sala con 3 vasijas.

-Tengo hambre- Dijo Naruto.

Al abrir una vasija este veía Konoha destruida por Kyubi, Naruto decidió apartar la vista.

-Oiga donde esta eto…como se llamaba ah, Karin- Dijo Naruto.

Naruto caminaba por las escaleras que lo llevaba a otro piso.

-Hola Karin- Dijo Naruto.

El Uzumaki buscaba en sus alrededores.

Con la Mujer Son.

-mmm…creo que olvide decirle a Naruto que el maestro Karin es un lindo neko- Comento Goki tocándose su mentón.

Paso una media hora y Naruto no encontró rastro del Maestro de la Torre lo único que encontró un gato con ojos cerrados blanco tamaño medio gigante y solo decía "miau".

-…Donde estará esa agua- Gruño Naruto un poco molesto.

El Uzumaki solo se echó en el suelo mirando al techo estaba cansado este dio una leve siesta ya que era de noche.

Al día siguiente.

-Niño despierta, despierta…despierta.

Naruto abría los ojos lentamente este vio al gato quien tenía un bastón y le ofrecía una semilla.

-Esa es…ESPERA UN MOMENTO PUEDES HABLAR, no, no, tu eres una invocación o algo así- Dedujo Naruto este comía la semilla del ermitaño.

-Invocación…ah ya veo, vienes de Konoha- Dijo Karin en tono tranquilo.

Karin podía leer mentes ya sabía para que vino el chico.

-Así es, ahora Karin dame el Agua Ultra Sagrada- Comento Naruto con una leve sonrisa.

-Y porque quieres el Agua Ultra Sagrada- Pregunto Karin.

-Para así proteger a la aldea ser tan fuerte como Goki y Vegeta- Respondió Naruto.

-De acuerdo el agua está en ese recipiente de allá- Señalo Karin.

-Ahí…que fácil. Dijo Naruto un poco confundido.

-Tómala con tranquilidad- Hablo Karin en tono tranquilo.

El Uzumaki estaba a punto de tocar la botella, pero en último momento la botella había desaparecido.

-Dije que la tomes- Dijo Karin quien tenía la botella.

-En en que momento…tu- Parpadeo Naruto.

-Tengo la obligación de proteger el Agua Ultra Sagrada, ¿crees poder quitármelo? - Hablo Karin en tono tranquila.

-Serás… **Kage bushin no jutsu-** Dijo Naruto molesto.

5 clones estaban frente al Gato.

-Que interesante- Dijo Karin en tono tranquilo.

Mientras tanto en el hogar de los Saiyajin.

-El ambiente se siente raro. Hablo Vegeta un poco extraño ya que el Uzumaki solía irse o entrar.

-Sí, así es Naruto una vez que te encariñas con él se nota su ausencia- Dijo Tsunade con los ojos cerrados.

-Solo espero que su entrenamiento salga bien- Dijo Kurenai preocupada.

Por otro lado, Shizune extrañaba al Uzumaki era su amigo no podía evitar estar extrañarlo.

-¿Y como es ese tal Karin?- Pregunto Tsunade.

-hmpf, solo sé que es débil- Respondió Vegeta seriamente.

-Te equivocas Vegeta, es cierto que Karin no está nuestro nivel, pero…estoy seguro de que entrenara a Naruto como se debe- Aclaro Goki en tono tranquila.

En la Torre se podía ver al Oji Azul agotado en el suelo.

-Creo que es todo por hoy, iré a tomar una siesta- Dijo Karin en tono tranquilo mientras se llevaba la botella de agua.

-Maldito gato- Comento Naruto molesto.

Naruto discretamente entraba en la habitación de Karin reposando haciendo la siesta.

-Tomare el agua- Susurro Naruto.

El Uzumaki estaba cerca de la botella pero decidió no hacerlo sabía que eso era trampa, este se alejo del Felino.

Al día siguiente por la mañana en Konoha en el hogar de los Saiyajin, la pequeña Shizune tenía toalla y ropa para así ducharse.

-Hoy Naruto no vino- Suspiro Shizune en derrota.

Al abrir la puerta se encontró con Goki desnuda secándose su toalla, la Peli Negra retrocedió un poco ya que le daba miedo que la abrazara.

-Ah, me siento mejor, oh Shizune el baño es todo tuyo- Dijo Goki en tono alegre.

-Abdominales- Susurro Shizune sorprendida.

Goki dejaba sola a Shizune esta se tocaba su pecho flaco.

En la Torre de Karin, el Uzumaki trataba de quitarle la botella con sus clones, pero terminaban chocándose entre sí.

-Ya te rindes, puedes volver a casa si quieres e intentarlo cuando ya estés mayor- Sugirió Karin.

-ggrr…no me iré, no me iré hasta tomar esa agua- Gruño Naruto.

Ambos corrieron entre si hasta saltar, el Oji Azul no pudo atrapar la botella sintió algo en su frente se sentía vacío.

-¿Qué es esto?- Pregunto Karin.

Naruto reconoció eso.

-MI BANDANA, DEVUÉLVEMELO- Reclamo Naruto molesto.

-Parece basura, mejor lo tirare- Dijo Karin en tono inocente.

El Gato tiro la bandana desde la torre, el Oji Azul no lo pensó 2 veces salto iba a recuperarlo ya que le pertenecía a Iruka el primer vínculo con Naruto este descendía hasta lograr atrapar su bandana y logro sujetarse en la torre nuevamente se lo puso en su frente.

-Maldito gato- Gruño Naruto.

El Oji Azul subía rápidamente por otro lado el Maestro Karin comía un pescado cocido este movió sus orejitas.

-Ya regreso, le tomo 2 horas y media- Dijo Karin en tono tranquilo.

-Usted- Gruño Naruto.

-Ya volviste- Dijo Karin despreocupado.

Se podía sentir un aire tenso el Gato observaba al Uzumaki diferente podía ver unas burbujas rojas rodeado su cuerpo sus ojos igual a una bestia era rojos.

-¡MALDITO!- Grito Naruto.

El Uzumaki se acercó rápidamente para dar un golpe al Gato que fallo.

-Dejas que la ira te domine- Hablo Karin en tono tranquilo ya que no se veía intimidado por el nuevo aspecto de Naruto.

-CÁLLESE- Grito Naruto enojada.

Nuevamente este esquivaba los ataques del Peli Rubio, gracias a su habilidad felina.

-Atacas a diestra y siniestra- Dijo Karin en tono tranquilo.

-AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAARRRRRRRRRRR- Grito Naruto furiosa.

Parecía un rugido, pero no logro intimidar al Maestro Karin.

-Ahí es cuando te perdí- Decía Karin seriamente.

Karin desapareció y apareció dando una patada en el estómago, seguido de un bastón que hace tropezar en un instaste golpeo el cuello por atrás dejando inconsciente al Uzumaki.

-Hacía mucho tiempo que nadie me atacaba de esa manera, ahora entiendo porque Goki quiere entrenarte- Dijo Karin en tono neutral.

El Gato habría la chaqueta luego levantaba la camisa de Naruto podía ver el ese sello en el estómago.

-Veamos…era así- Comento Karin este ponía su mano en el sello.

El escenario cambio a un lugar oscuro con un pasillo se podía ver tuberías en la paredes en el suelo solo veía un poco de agua.

-Finalmente te encuentro…Kyubi- Dijo Karin en tono calmado.

En una jaula se abría unos ojos rojos tenía un pelaje naranja y nueve colas era un zorro del tamaña gigante.

- **¿Quién eres gato?**

-Soy Karin digamos que soy un gato mágico- Contesto el felino en tono tranquilo.

- **Quizás eso tenga explicación…y bien que quieres.**

 **-** Solo vine hablar ya que tu contenedor esta inconsciente así que solo aproveché- Comento Karin.

- **De que quieres hablar si me vas contar tu vida prefiero seguir durmiendo.**

 **-** HA, ha, ha se ve que estas cómodo- Dijo Karin burlándose.

- **Al menos abre el sello y entra para ver cómo se siente.**

 **-** Para eso estoy aquí ¿no?, no te gustaría salir de esta prisión- Dijo Karin seriamente.

- **mmm…te escucho gato.**

Al día siguiente.

-Que…sucedió. Parpadeo Naruto un poco adolorido.

-Ya despertaste toma el desayuno- Dijo Karin este le lanzo la semilla del ermitaño.

El Peli rubio la atrapo se molestó con solo este alimento no tuvo más remedio que comerlo.

-Esta vez voy quitarte el agua- Reclamo Naruto.

En Konoha en la casa de Anko esta misma tenia curiosamente su pierna derecha herida no podía moverla sus amigas le ofrecieron ayuda, ahora Vegeta y Goki quien llevaba su atuendo ayudaban a la Mitarashi.

-Porque tengo que venir también- Gruño Vegeta cruzado de brazos.

-Es porque Anko es nuestra amiga- Dijo Goki en tono inocente.

-Tsk- Decía Vegeta quien se alejaba de las 2 chicas.

-Perdonarlo a él no le gusta ayudar- Dijo Goki con los ojos cerrados.

-No hay problema mientras él me hag digo ustedes me hagan compañía estaré bien- Contesto Anko un poco nerviosa.

-Y bien que quieres que prepare- Pregunto Goki.

-mmm…me gustaría unos dangos- Respondió Anko feliz.

-De acuerdo- Dijo Goki.

La Mujer Son fue a la cocina

-Ah Vegeta…podrías mover esa caja. Comento Anko.

El Príncipe no tuvo más remedio que hacerle caso ya que no tenía otra cosa que hacer.

-Cual- Dijo Vegeta un poco serio.

-La que esta abajo- Comento Anko.

Vegeta se agachaba para encontrar una caja.

-Más a la derecha- Dijo Anko con una leve sonrisa.

El Saiyajin trataba de buscar esa caja, pero la Mitarashi solo observaba una cosa.

- _mmm…con esas mallas hace notar su buen trasero-_ Penso Anko esta sacaba la lengua en forma de delicia.

Con Naruto y el Maestro Karin este trataba de quitarle la botella de agua.

-Vamos, estoy aquí- Dijo Karin en tono burlón.

Naruto recibió una embestida esta se preparó para realizar el **Kage bushin no Jutsu**.

-Sera inútil- Comento Karin.

Karin dio una palma en el pectoral de Naruto que hizo poof, otro recibió un golpe de la cola del Felino también hizo poof y uno veía desde aire, pero recibió un golpe en el mentón por baston de madera era otro clon.

-Solo faltan 2- Dijo Karin un poco feliz.

Los 2 decidieron trabajar juntos atacar al unísono, pero uno recibió una patada que desapareció ambos desaparecieron por los aires chocándose entre sí hasta que finalmente el rubio lo consiguió este rápidamente tomaba el agua.

-jajaja como te quedo el ojo, gato- Dijo Naruto burlándose.

-Estoy sorprendido tardaste 4 días, aunque…estuviste reposando en el primer día, creo seria 3 días al igual que Goki- Dijo Karin.

-ah, en serio ella le tomo 3 días- Dijo Naruto sorprendido.

-Así es- Asintió Karin.

-Y otras personas llegaron antes que Goki- Pregunto Naruto curioso.

-Solo una, digamos que eres octavo en llegar aquí Respondió Karin.

-De enserio- Hablo el Uzumaki sorprendido.

-Sí, el primero era Roshi, el segundo fue Goki, el tercero fue un tal Yajirobe tuve que sacarlo a patadas ya que quería vivir aquí, el cuarto y el quinto fue Tenshinhan y Chaoz, el sexto fue Krilin y el séptimo fue…fue…creo que se llamaba Yamcha o algo así- Explico Karin un poco y al mencionar último se sintió un poco raro.

-Bueno, yo tengo que volver finalmente podre comer la comida de Goki- Sonría Naruto contento.

-Aguarda- Dijo Karin.

-ay, que quiere- Decía Naruto un poco molesto.

-Dime ese poder que llevas dentro nunca te dio curiosidad de hacerlo tuyo- Dijo Karin en tono tranquilo y sereno.

-No, la verdad esto hizo mucho daño a la aldea de Konoha, no quiero usarla por nada en el mundo- Dijo Naruto con cabeza baja.

-Si hablaras con el Kyubi las cosas cambiarían- Sugirió Karin.

-¡Kyubi!- Dijo Naruto sorprendido no muchos conocían esa historia hasta que se dio cuenta de algo de manera el Felino sabia sobre el.

El Felino se alejaba dejando pensar al Uzumaki este iba a responder pero.

-Leo mentes si ibas preguntar- Contesto Karin en tono neutral.

Mientras tanto con la Mujer Son quien no paraba de caminar en circulos y pensar estaba preocupada.

-Y si se muere de frio quizás debí darle una frazada- Dijo Goki asustada.

Apareció una nube sobre la cabeza de la Saiyajina mostrando un Naruto que se moría por congelamiento.

-tranquila o quizás adquiero una enfermedad desconocida- Dijo Goki preocupada.

El Uzumaki estaba tosiendo hasta fallecer.

-aaaaaaaaaa, no, no, no o quizás se murió de hambre tanto que rechazo las semillas del ermitaño- Comento Goki horrorizada y preocupada.

Se podía ver el esqueleto de Naruto.

-KYAAAAAAA eh, de donde salio esto- Grito Goki alarmada.

Esta misma se dio cuenta que dejo un gran circulo en su patio debido a estar caminado.

-Hola Goki.

-eh, Maestro Karin- Parpadeo Goki un poco desconcertada y mirando a su alrededor.

-Así es, crees que podrías llevártelo- Comento Karin.

-Si- Dijo Goki feliz esta puso sus 2 dedos en su frente.

La Mujer Son se teletransporto hasta la Torre de Karin, donde lo espero el Uzumaki.

-Naruto finalmente conseguiste el Agua ultra sagrada- Dijo Goki feliz.

-Sí, la verdad fue…difícil, pero yo finalmente logre quitárselo- Dijo Naruto orgulloso.

-pero te tome 4 dias- Aclaro Karin.

-grr, bueno volvamos- Dijo Naruto un poco molesto y feliz.

Goki se acercaba al Felino esta hacia una reverencia.

-Gracias por recibir a Naruto, Maestro Karin veo que usted también ha estado entrenado- Dijo Goki en tono alegre.

-Ha, si crees que me quedare aquí solo observando te equivocas, yo también puedo evolucionar ¿sabias?- Decía Karin un poco serio.

-Oiga quiere pelear conmigo- Dijo Goki emocionada.

-No…ya pueden irse- Dijo Karin en tono neutral.

-Bien, nos vamos Naruto despídete del Maestro Karin- Hablaba Goki en tono amable.

-…Gracias…por todo- Gruño Naruto un poco molesto.

De ahí los 2 fueron con la teletrasportacion hacia su hogar mientras que Karin solo observaba el cielo donde estaba la aldea de Konoha estaba interesado en el futuro de Naruto Uzumaki, el Gato no podía evitar reírse un poco.

-Nunca me había divertido tanto con ese niño, ha, ha, ha tiene potencial- Aclaro Karin en tono alegre.

En el hogar de los Saiyajin.

-¡Naruto!- Dijo Shizune con ojos llorosos.

-Hola a to- Interrumpido Naruto.

Ya que la pequeña Shizune lo abrazaba con su fuerza sobre humana mientras que el rostro de Naruto se tornaba azul y sus ojos estaban blanco, no podía respirar por otro lado Vegeta no podía tener una pequeña sonrisa, Goki reía, Kurenai estaba preocupada por el rubio, mientras que Tsunade trataba de separarlos ambos niños.

- _Saben pensé que en nuestra aldea teníamos un gato llamado Tora, resulto ser que Karin era más diabólico de lo que yo creí._

 _ **Fin**_

Bueno lamento llegar tarde, pero tengo una mala noticia sé que no soy una persona que actualiza a menudo quiero actualizar, pero no es que abandone esto saben NO es ni ningún retiro, la verdad es que comenzaron las clases bah ya comenzó en febrero y es mi último año quiero aprobar luego buscare un trabajo como todo ser normal jeje en fin solo les digo habrá algunas actualizaciones y recuerden lo que dije al comenzar este cap.

Se despide el usuario, **FrankyXG4**


	5. No soy un niño

Caja de comentarios.

Guest: Si tendrán que llevarse bien con el paso del tiempo, por cierto, NO, no están en una dimensión que quede claro eso.

368: Si esa imagen la hice yo mismo y se la envía por PM.

OmegeZero: Tienes razón mala idea…la idea de Fem sasuke oficialmente queda cancelada.

Sin más que decir lamento hacerlos esperar, pero antes de comenzar voy hacer un poco de **SPAM…** saben me gustaría que vieran **"La travesia de Hipo"** eso que actualice los 2 fic hoy al mismo día así que solo deben darle click a mi perfil y lo encontraran.

 **Dragon ball pertenece a Akira Toriyama y Naruto pertenece a Mashashi Kishimoto.**

Konoha, hogar de los Saiyajin.

-mmm…Kurenai esto sabe delicioso- Dijo Goki en tono amable y devorando su tazón.

-Lamento no preparar mucho como tú lo haces- Dijo Kurenai un poco avergonzada y feliz.

-No hay problema, puedo soportarlo- Comento Goki feliz y golpeado suavemente su estómago.

Cada día Kurenai cocinaba digamos que por así decirlo las 2 mujeres se turnaban.

-Vegeta, come un poco- Dijo Goki feliz.

-hmf- Gruño el Príncipe de los Saiyajin.

Vegeta solo salía afuera sin dirigir palabra.

-Que modales- Dijo Goki molesta entre cerrojos.

- _A lo mejor va a Icharaku- Penso Naruto_ , este lentamente comía su comida.

-Si le doy uno de mis platillos de seguro lo dejaría knockout- Dijo Tsunade molesta y comiendo educamente.

-Si…quizás algún día te deje cocinar- Dijo Goki en tono amable.

- _Por favor no- Penso Shizune casi se atragantaba._

-Como que algún día- Decía Tsunade ofendida y un poco molesta.

-No confió en tu cocina- Dijo Goki en tono inocente.

-Tsk…envidiosa- Susurro Tsunade molesta.

…

En el algún lugar oculto de Konoha, Raiz se preparaba para su plan su líder era Danzo Shimura.

-Ya es hora- Dijo Danzo levantándose de su lugar lo tenía todo preparado.

-¿Invadiremos Konoha?

-Todo a su paso, el sedante que le entregue a Yugao es lo suficientemente fuerte para dormir a un elefante- Hablo Danzo.

-Danzo-sama, no estoy segura de esto quizá deba pensarlo- Dijo Yugao preocupada

-Tonterías esa mujer confía en ti, y es momento perfecto- Dijo Danzo seriamente.

Con el paso del tiempo la Peli Purpura se había hecho amiga de la Saiyajina.

-Acaso…¿dudas?- Pregunto Danzo seriamente.

-No es solo que- Respondió Yugao.

-En ese caso tendré que usar esa ni- Interrumpido Danzo

-De acuerdo, lo haré- Gruño Yugao un poco molesta.

Más tarde ese día, hogar de Yugao Uzuki.

-Nee, de que querías hablar- Dijo Goki en tono tranquila.

-Como es la ciudad, he oído que hay muchas luces- Dijo Yugao interesada.

-Solo la vi un par de veces, hay autos…la verdad no sé cómo describírtelo- Decía Goki.

Goki solo observaba el cielo recordando a su amiga, Bulma mientras que la Peli Purpura traía una bandeja con té y galletas.

-Sírvete- Dijo Yugao en tono amable.

-Gracias- Agradeció Goki feliz.

Esta comía unas galletas después bebió él te, lo que la Mujer Son no sabía era que la bebida tenía el sedante.

-Goki, ¿somos amigas?- Pregunto Yugao preocupada.

-Por supuesto- Respondió Goki feliz.

Goki parpadeaba se sintió cansada.

-(bostezo)…que raro…tengo sueño- Dijo Goki medio dormida.

-…Lo siento- Dijo Yugao triste.

La Mujer Son observaba el rostro entristecido de Yugao.

-oh- Dijo Goki en tono tranquila con los ojos cerrados.

La Saiyajina cayó al suelo dormida, de repente llegaron 2 anbu detrás de Yugao.

-Buen trabajo, Yugao.

-Danzo-sama, estará feliz ahora.

-Cállense- Susurro Yugao molesta consigo mismo.

Era de noche en la casa de los Saiyajin.

-Goki no llega, será que Yugao la invito a beber- Dijo Tsunade en tono neutral.

-Me toca hacer la cena- Dijo Kurenai un poco feliz.

-Iré a caminar- Dijo Vegeta en tono tranquilo.

El Principe se dirigía a la puerta y se detuvo.

-Insecto rubio- Dijo Vegeta en tono neutral.

-S si- Hablo Naruto.

-Ven- Dijo Vegeta en tono neutral.

Lo cual Oji Azul caminaba cerca del Saiyajin.

-Los acompaño- Sugirió Tsunade con los ojos cerrados.

-Haz lo que quieras- Dijo Vegeta un poco serio.

Los 3 caminaban por la calle de Konoha.

-Te preocupa Goki- Pregunto Tsunade en tono tranquila.

-Hmpf- Respondió Vegeta.

-Vegeta eres un buen sujeto- Dijo Naruto con una leve sonrisa.

Con Raiz en una habitación tenían una dormida Goki.

-Es hermosa.

-Esta mujer procreara al clan más poderoso- Dijo Danzo.

-Usted empieza Danzo-sama.

-No, primero que se despierte hasta que ella se ponga de rodillas- Decía Danzo.

-Porque.

-El sedante tiene otro efecto una vez que despierte. Explico Danzo.

De repente escucharon un temblor.

-Imposible, lograron encontrarnos.

-Los sellos de chakra están activados- Pregunto Danzo.

-Están activados.

-Como, como sucedió…maldición- Gruño Danzo molesto.

En el Mas Alla.

-Jajaja lamento decirte que tus sellos no funcionan contra Kaio-sama…eso sería gracioso si se le dijera ahora mismo.

Se podía ver a los anbus de Raiz siendo brutalmente asesinados por Vegeta.

-Deténgalos.

Tsunade corrió con un puñetazo enviando a su oponente a chocar con otros.

-Separémonos- Sugiero Tsunade seriamente.

-Suena bien- Dijo Vegeta un poco feliz.

Ninjas de Raiz rodeaban al Príncipe.

-A UN LADO, INSECTOS- Grito Vegeta.

Vegeta levanto una palma era el **Big Bang,** causando una explosión.

-Increíble- Dijo Naruto asombrado.

Pero inmediatamente Vegeta retrocedió había esquivado un ataque.

-Yu Yugao- Tartamudeo Naruto sorprendido.

-Vegeta, Naruto por favor váyanse- Hablo Yugao en tono neutral y levantado su Katana.

El Príncipe no iba dudar en atacar a la mujer, pero.

-Vegeta, yo me haré cargo- Dijo Naruto seriamente.

-…De acuerdo en total, solo perderé el tiempo- Dijo Vegeta en tono neutral.

Vegeta avanzaba volando.

-Espera vas dejar a Naruto, solo- Pregunto Yugao sorprendida.

-Yugao…no soy un niño- Respondió Naruto seriamente.

La Uzuki no quería lastimar al Naruto sin embargo, tenía que seguir órdenes porque si no lo hace.

-AAAAAAA. Grito Naruto determinado.

El Uzumaki corrió dando golpes en el cuerpo de la Peli Morada que retrocedió sorprendida.

-Este chico, acaso…son resultados de su entrenamiento. Dijo Yugao sorprendida.

Yugao decidió lanzar 5 kunais que fueron desviados por el kunai que traía el Uzumaki.

-¡LA TENGO!- Grito Naruto molesto.

Naruto golpeo a la Uzuki quien se esfumo entre un humo.

-Sustitución- Dijo Naruto sorprendido.

Naruto se fijó que la Peli Morada había creado 3 clones.

-Solo uno es el real- Gruño Naruto.

Con Tsunade.

-¿Qué es lo que tramaba Danzo?- Hablo Tsunade quien corría.

La Senju fue interceptada pero grave error no debían subestimarla, seguía avanzado hasta que escucho un ruido.

-Debe ser ahí- Dijo Tsunade un poco seria.

Esta llego a una habitación vio que los cuerpos quedaron estampados contra la pared vio a Goki jadear parecía faltarle oxigeno.

-Tsu…Tsunade- Dijo Goki un poco sonrojada.

-¿Estás bien?- Pregunto Tsunade.

-Claro nee…hace calor aquí. Respondió Goki quien ventilaba con un su mano derecha.

-Yo no siento nada- Dijo Tsunade un poco tranquilo pero noto que la Saiyajina cerraba sus piernas.

-Qué es esto siento algo en mi pecho- Dijo Goki sonrojada tocándose su pecho.

-No te toques- Alerto Tsunade.

La rubia era una medico la mejor en todo en el mundo sabía resolver este dichoso efecto que tenía Goki.

-Danzo eres un maldito depravado- Gruño Tsunade molesta.

Con Naruto

La Peli Morada había desaparecido en poof.

-Clones- Dijo Naruto un poco molesto.

Naruto observaba a su alrededor tratando de buscar a la Uzuki.

-Lo siento- Hablo Yugao triste.

El Uzumaki fue atravesado por la Katana incrustada en su estómago.

-je. Reía Naruto.

Era un clon tanto que la misma Yugao se sorprendió.

-Se lo dije…ya no soy un niño- Aclaro Naruto determinado.

-En ese caso… **Katon Ryuka no Jutsu-** Dijo Yugao determinada este formaba un sello.

Sobre sus labios disparo fuego, el Oji Azul no pude esquivar la técnica.

-Como- Dijo Yugao en shock.

Vio que la ropa del Uzumaki estaba media quemada.

-Yugao, porque secuestraste a Goki- Pregunto Naruto un poco tranquilo.

-Tu no podrías entenderlo, si te pusieras en mi posición de seguro seguirías ordenes- Respondió Yugao molesta apretado su katana.

La Peli Morada atacaba directamente con su katana, el Uzumaki lo esquivaba hasta que se detuvo Yugao jadeo de sorpresa debido a que Naruto detuvo el filo con sus 2 manos.

-Yugao…eres amiga de Goki, estoy seguro de que algo te retiene aquí- Dijo Naruto en tono calmado.

Naruto pateo la katana que termino en el suelo.

-Déjame al menos ayudarte, eso es algo que diría Goki- Hablo Naruto con una leve sonrisa.

Yugao se puso de rodillas no podía evitar sacar unas lágrimas la razón, es que hace tiempo el Hokage le ordeno que vigilara hasta que tenga 8, ella no lo ayudo a defenderse de los civiles que le decían monstruo al Uzumaki.

-Lo siento, lo siento en verdad lo siento- Lloraba Yugao entristecida.

- _Sabia que ella fue encargada de protegerme, como dije antes ya no soy un niño._

Con Vegeta a una distancia estaba Shimura que miraba con odio al príncipe.

-Ustedes malditos lo han arruinado- Gruño Danzo enojado.

-Acaso importa, te diré una cosa nadie llorara por ti- Dijo Vegeta seriamente.

Omake.

Se podía ver Shizune, Sakura y Ino sentadas en el pasto observando Konoha.

-Shizune, apuesto que entrenar con Tsunade fue intenso- Dijo Ino en tono tranquila.

-No fue todo lo contrario fue…más bien una tortura- Respondió Shizune abrazándose a sí misma.

-¿Tortura?- Dijeron Sakura y Ino sintiendo pena por la pequeña.

-No solo el entrenamiento, su comida era, era…ugh- Dijo Shizune aterrorizada no podía describir el horror.

-Tan mal cocina- Decía Sakura sorprendida.

-Si…pero con el paso del tiempo logre sobrevivir preparando mi propia comida jajajajaja- Dijo Shizune un poco feliz.

- _Me pregunto si la cocina de Tsunade fue parte del entrenamiento- Penso Sakura con una leve gota en su nuca._

 _ **Fin…**_

Se despide el usuario, **FrankyXG4**


	6. Libertad

**Dragon Ball pertenece a Akira Toriyama y Naruto pertenece a Mashashi Kishimoto.**

Hubo una enorme explosión se podía a ver a Danzo mal herido.

-Demonio…grr…no eres…humano- Gruño Danzo.

-jeje, llámenme lo que quieras- Dijo Vegeta seriamente.

El Príncipe dio una poderosa patada en la costilla izquierda mandando a Shimura entre los escombros.

-Patético- Dijo Vegeta decepcionado.

Con Naruto y Yugao estos corrían en los pasillos buscando a una persona.

-Entonces…¿es por aquí?- Hablo Naruto.

-Si, por la izquierda- Asintió Yugao.

Los giraron hacia la izquierda al correr unos minutos a adelante se detuvieron frente a 2 guardias que estaban perplejos.

-Yugao, ¿qué significa esto?

-¿Ese es el Jinchuriki del Kyubi?

La Peli Violeta y el Oji Azul decidieron atacar sus enemigos que ni siquiera duraron un segundo, el Uzumaki caminaba observando una pared con un sello.

-Tu, amiga se encuentra aquí- Dijo Naruto un poco serio.

-Sí, necesitamos encontrar los otros sellos con esto podremos liberarla- Comento Yugao.

Uzuki se alejaba, pero noto que Naruto estaba quieto analizando la pared.

-Yugao…me dejas intentar algo- Dijo Naruto seriamente.

-Q q que…que vas hacer- Pregunto Yugao un poco desconcertada, sabía que si usaba una técnica no sería útil romper ese sello.

Naruto se quedó por unos segundos se concentraba, cerrando su puño lentamente apuntado a su objetivo hasta que decidió golpear destruyendo por completo la pared dejando un poco de humo.

-Im…po…sible- Tartamudeo Yugao asombrada.

A Tsunade le hubiera costado romper esa pared, pero Naruto era todo lo contrario su entrenamiento dio un resultado asombroso.

-Itaitai- Dijo Naruto un poco adolorido este agitaba su mano.

-...Te encuentras bien- Dijo Yugao preocupada.

-Si- Comento Naruto con una leve sonrisa.

Yugao decidió adelantarse hasta encontrar a una niña su atuendo era una chaqueta roja que llevaba un cierre en medio y unos pantalones cortos de color oscuro junto con sandalias, su cabello llegaba hasta el cuello era de color rojo incluyendo sus ojos esta llevaba lentes.

-¡Karin!- Dijo Yugao preocupada y feliz.

-Yugao-nee- Hablo Karin en tono alegre esta no podía evitar llorar.

-¿Hermana?- Dijo Naruto sorprendido.

Las 2 se abrazaron con cariño, el Uzumaki se sintió feliz por ellas hasta que la Peli Roja nota la presencia de Naruto, por alguna razón se ruborizo un poco hasta que desapareció.

- _Su chakra, es brillante como si…fuera puro- Penso Karin._

 _-_ Tengo algo en la cara- Dijo Naruto un poco incómodo.

-Eh…no, no- Negó Karin.

-Hmm…eres rara- Dijo Naruto entre cerrojos.

Causando molestia en la pequeña Peli Roja.

-Retiro lo dicho, eres un salvador con cara de tonto- Dijo Karin molesta.

-AH, así le agradeces alguien que te salvo- Decía Naruto molesto.

-Vaya salvador que eres te tomo tiempo- Reclamo Karin molesta.

-¡COMO IBA SABER QUE ESTABAS ATRAPADA EN ESTE LUGAR!- Grito Naruto enojado.

-¡ESA TU EXCUSA JAH, NO ME EQUIVOQUE ERES UN T-O-N-T-O, TONTO- Grito Karin enojada.

Los 2 niños se acercaban gruñendo entre dientes chocando sus frentes.

-BASTA LOS 2- Grito Yugao quien decidió intervenir.

Separando a Naruto y Karin quienes se cruzaron los brazos.

-(suspiro)…Cielos, Karin deberías disculparte, agradecerle y presentarte como se debe- Dijo Yugao con una voz calmada.

-P Pe pero- Tartamudeo Karin un poco triste.

Yugao le lanzo una mirada, lo cual Peli Roja no tuvo otra opción.

-Lo siento y...gracias- Dijo Karin un poco amable.

-…Si no hay…de que- Dijo Naruto un poco incómodo.

-…Soy Karin Uzumaki, un gusto.

Naruto se quedó en shock esta niña había dicho que tenía su mismo apellido.

-Naruto…Uzumaki.

Con Vegeta este recibía ataques por parte de Danzo pero eran inútiles contra él, su brazo derecho fue arrancado violentamente.

-Ya no tienes más ojos que usar, tampoco- Dijo Vegeta en tono neutral.

Shimura estaba atónito se tambaleaba hasta que recibió un golpe que lo mando a estrellarse contra la pared.

-Tienes donde huir- Comento Vegeta en tono malicioso.

El brazo derecho de Danzo mutaba como si fuera un árbol decidió córtaselo, no sorprendió para nada al Príncipe quien se acercaba caminado.

-Es una buena decisión, cortarte tu brazo me ahorraste el tiempo- Dijo Vegeta en tono neutral.

El Adulto estaba de rodillas podía escuchar los pasos del Saiyajin.

-Últimas palabras- Pregunto Vegeta.

- **Jigō Jubaku no In-** Contesto Danzo quien sonría maliciosamente.

Vegeta se detuvo en seco su cuerpo tenia sellos oscuros.

-Jaja, este jutsu no te permite moverte, así que- Dijo Danzo confiando.

Danzo levantaba su Katana para así atacar a un inmovilizando Saiyajin.

-GANE- Grito Danzo determinado.

En ese segundo recibió un puño en su rostro sacándole algunos dientes, lo cual hizo caer a Danzo contra el suelo arrastrándose este apenas se levantaba.

-Hmpf...contra un terrícola de nivel inferior hubierais tenido éxito, pero…NO CONTRA EL PRÍNCIPE DE LOS SAIYAJINS, VEGETA-SAMA.

Shimura escupía sangre no podía creer que estaba perdiendo.

-Despídete- Dijo Vegeta en tono neutral.

-E es espera…llé…vame a…la pri…prisión…m me…ga…nas…te- Suplico Danzo asustado y debilitado.

El Saiyajin iba a disparar su mejor técnica hasta que.

-ALTO VEGETA.

-Sharotto- Dijo Vegeta sorprendido.

Vegeta vio a Goki y Tsunade de paso noto que Naruto, Karin y Yugao quienes llegaban recien.

-No me digas, que lo vas perdonar- Dijo Vegeta molesto.

-No es eso- Negó Goki en tono calmada.

En ese instante Goki desapareció y reapareció delante de Shimura sorprendiéndolo con una patada que lo envió a los aires, tras esto la Saiyajina decidió volar hasta a él.

-Eres una BASURA- Gruño Goki enojada.

La Mujer Son golpeaba con bofetadas rápidas en las mejillas de su oponente, esto sorprendió a los presentes más aun al Príncipe conocía a Goki, siempre era amable y se contenía en las peleas, finalmente Danzo cayo en el suelo.

-NO HE TERMINADO- Grito Goki furiosa.

La Saiyajina decidió golpear a Shimura pese que este seguía en el suelo, sus golpes parecían como una metralleta en acción.

- _Sera que acaso Sharotto, finalmente decidiste actuar como un Saiyajin- Penso Vegeta_.

La Mujer Son se detuvo respiraba agitadamente hasta que decidió calmarse y mirar con mejillas infladas a la Senju.

-Ella…me da…miedo- Tartamudeo Karin sorprendido y asustada.

Tsunade se acercó al cuerpo de Shimura, quien ahora lucia fatal su rostro era irreconocible ni hablar del resto, aun respiraba.

-No volverá a caminar, más bien su carrera ninja ha terminado- Analizo Tsunade.

-Me equivoque sigues siendo demasiado blanda- Dijo Vegeta en tono neutral.

-Eso no fue nada de blando- Dijo Yugao con una gota en su cabeza.

Goki y los demás decidieron volver a la Aldea y reportar los acontecimientos al Hokage.

-Danzo ya fue puesto en la prisión, ahí se quedará por un largo tiempo y ahora…la pequeña Uzumaki- Hablo Hiruzen en tono tranquilo.

Los 2 Uzumaki estaba fuera de la oficina de Hiruzen esta conversación era de adultos.

-Había escuchado rumores sobre Raíz, pero no esperaba oír otro Uzumaki si las otras aldeas se enteran es posible que tengamos problemas. Dijo Hiruzen en tono neutral.

-Acaso, es tu hermana- Comento Goki curiosa.

-No, solamente la protegía bajo mi custodia a cambio de que los ayudara porque si no…lo hacia ella, ella. Gruño Yugao molesta en la última parte apretando sus puños.

-Entiendo, pero…Yugao debido a tu traición por tu parte- Dijo Hiruzen seriamente.

Lo cual Peli Purpura asintió en silencio.

-Aceptare cualquier castigo- Dijo Yugao en tono calmada.

-En ese cas- Interrumpido Hiruzen.

La puerta fue abierta por Karin.

-Alto…no castigue a Yugao-nee, abuelo...si va encerrarla en las rejas, enciérreme con ella es mi culpa que esto sucediera- Reclamo Karin determinada.

Los presentes se sorprendieron sin duda era una Uzumaki.

-No lo es…fue la mía- Dijo Goki en tono tranquila.

-Eh. Dijeron Vegeta, Naruto, Tsunade, Yugao, y Karin confundidos.

-Verán, él te que uso Yugao me puso a dormir así que…baje la guardia, jajaja- Explico Goki en tono serena.

-Hmm…puedo hacer una excepción en este caso- Dijo Hiruzen en tono tranquilo.

Lo cual alivio a la Peli Roja.

-Yugao-nee, podremos estar juntas- Decía Karin feliz.

-…Karin hazme un favor- Dijo Yugao en tono calmada.

-Si- Dijo Karin.

-Quédate en la casa de Goki- Comento Yugao en tono calmada.

-Eh, pero- Interrumpida Karin preocupada.

-Hokage-sama tiene razón si otra aldea viene por ti no podre protegerte, por eso te quedaras en la casa de Goki, ella es más fuerte que yo- Dijo Yugao en tono calmada.

-Prometes venir a visitarme- Dijo Karin.

-Puedes apostar que si- Comento Yugao feliz

Yugao se giró hacia la Mujer Son.

-¿No te importara cuidarla?- Pregunto Yugao.

-No hay ningún problema- Respondió Goki en tono amable y con una leve sonrisa.

-Hmpf- Dijo Vegeta con los ojos cerrados.

Al llegar a la casa.

-Bienvenid- Interrumpida Shizune quien se quedó en silencio.

Debido a una Peli Roja.

-Les presento a Karin Uzumaki- Hablo Goki en tono amable.

-Uzumaki…acaso- Dijo Shizune sorprendida.

-No Shizune, no es su hermana, pero- Dijo Tsunade con una leve sonrisa ya que tenía algo en su mente.

La Senju se acercó al oído de la pequeña.

-Me empezaría a preocupar por Naruto- Susurro Tsunade bromeando.

Shizune observaba al Oji Azul se ponía a pensar en Sakura y Ino.

- _Peli rosas, rubias y ahora…peli rojas, no tengo posibilidades…a Naruto le gusta las chicas con pelo multi color- Penso Shizune alarmada._

-Siéntate como en casa, Karin- Dijo Goki en tono amable.

-Sí, gracias- Dijo Karin con una leve sonrisa.

La Peli Roja finalmente era libre de esa horrible prisión podía sentir la calidez que emanaba Goki.

- _Ese día Raiz fue destruido por completo, y un nuevo miembro a la familia._

 _ **Fin**_

Se despide el usuario, **FrankyXG4**


	7. Negocios

**Dragon Ball pertenece a Akira Toriyama y Naruto pertenece a Mashashi Kishimoto.**

Pasaron unos días en Konoha.

Se podía ver a Karin en la sala junto con la Son las 2 veían la tele por otro lado, Naruto y Shizune conversaban.

-No crees que Karin, es molesta- Dijo Naruto un poco molesto y cruzado de brazos.

-Eh…no porque…lo dices- Dijo Shizune un poco confundida, ya que se había vuelto amiga de la Peli Roja.

-Por nada- Decía Naruto en tono neutral.

-Naruto...¿puedo preguntarte algo?- Pregunto Shizune.

-Si. Respondió Naruto.

-Crees que vería…mejor si me tiño el pelo de rojo- Pregunto Shizune en tono amable y un poco ruborizada.

-No- Dijo Naruto un poco confundido.

-de rubia- Dijo Shizune.

-No- Hablo Naruto desconcertado.

- _Entonces le gusta, Sakura- Penso Shizune un poco triste._

-Y…¿de rosa?- Pregunto Shizune triste.

-…No, tu pelo natural se ve bien en ti, iré a mi habitación- Respondió Naruto en tono amable.

El Oji Azul se retiraba, desde que Karin llego Goki le prestaba más atención a ella parecía estar celoso de la nueva inquilina, hasta que escucho un sonido que provenía de la habitación de la Saiyajina este decidió entrar.

-Donde proviene ese ruido- Susurro Naruto mirando su alrededor.

El ruido se detuvo, pero volvió a sonar hasta que el Uzumaki encontré el origen del sonido.

-¿Qué es esto?- Se preguntaba el Oji Azul mirando con extrañeza el objeto llamado celular.

Naruto no conocía la tecnología o más bien toda la aldea, este tenia curiosidad con solo apretar un botón.

-Hola, hola hay alguien ahí.

-Umm…hola- Saludo Naruto sorprendido y confundido.

-No eres Goki, quien eres niño.

-Soy Naruto Uzumaki…y usted quien es.

-Soy su hermano mayor, Raditz.

-¡Hermano mayor!- Dijo Naruto en shock

-Hola, hola, hola- Hablaba Raditz.

-Lo siento, es que…Goki nunca menciono que tenía un hermano mayor- Dijo Naruto sorprendido.

-Típico de ella, mira Naruto me gustaría conversar contigo, pero…podrías pasarle el celular a mi hermana, por favor- Dijo Raditz.

-S si- Asintió Naruto.

El Uzumaki se acercó a Goki quien la miro extrañamente.

-Es para ti- Dijo Naruto.

-Hola- Parpadeo Goki.

-Hola hermana- Saludo Raditz

-Ah, Raditz-nisan- Hablo Goki sorprendida.

-Hermano mayor- Dijeron Tsunade, Kurenai, Shizune y Karin sorprendidas.

-Te envié tantas llamadas, que no contestabas- Reclamo Raditz un poco molesto.

-Sabes muy bien que nose usar estos aparatos- Contesto Goki en tono amable.

-Si lose, pero parece que sabes usar la televisión- Decía Raditz molesto y entre cerrojos.

-jajaja, si y…¿paso algo?- Pregunto Goki feliz.

-Bueno, digamos que…Bulma ya dio a luz a mi hijo- Respondió Raditz con una leve sonrisa.

-Eso…significa…que. Tartamudeaba Goki.

-Eres tía- Dijo Raditz feliz.

-Siiiiiiiiiiiiiiii, soy TÍA- Grito Goki emocionada.

La Son comenzó a saltar de alegría haciendo rebotar su busto.

-Adivina como se llama- Pregunto Raditz feliz.

-Trunks- Respondió Goki en tono alegre.

-Oye como lo supiste- Protesto Raditz un poco sorprendido.

Goki se dio cuenta que eso era un secreto el Trunks del futuro dijo que no se lo revele a nadie, lo cual pudo ocultar sin problema alguno ya que al ayudar uso otro nombre.

-Veras…bueno…es intuición femenina- Dijo Goki nerviosa.

-Vaya…de todas formas, quieres venir a ver a Trunks- Pregunto Raditz.

-Claro- Respondió Goki feliz.

-Adiós- Dijo Raditz feliz.

De ahí Raditz colgó la llamada, mientras Goki solo tenía una leve sonrisa causado curiosidad en la gente que lo rodeaba.

-¿Tienes un hermano mayor?- Pregunto Tsunade.

-Sí, su nombre es Raditz- Respondió Goki feliz.

-Entonces hablaron de tu sobrino- Dijo Kurenai notando ese objeto llamado "celular".

La Yuhi pensó que eso podría servir en un futuro cercano.

-Sí, ya no puedo esperar…Vegeta quieres venir- Pregunto Goki en tono amable.

-No- Respondió Vegeta molesto.

Vegeta no quería ver a Raditz ya que este se alejó de las peleas tenía una vida demasiado pacífica.

-En ese caso, Naruto vienes- Pregunto Goki feliz.

-Si- Respondió Naruto feliz.

La Saiyajina sujeto suavemente la mano del Uzumaki luego la chica se puso sus dedos en la frente.

-Esper- Interrumpida Karin.

Los 2 desaparecieron.

-Quiero…ir- Dijo Karin triste.

-Tranquila, son familiares debo emocionarse mucho por su sobrino- Dijo Kurenai en tono amable.

Casa de los Brief.

-Llegamos- Dijo Goki feliz.

-…Guao- Decia Naruto asombrado.

El Oji Azul comenzó a observar a su alrededor esta la era la Capital del Oeste, la gente caminaba había autos y edificios, para Naruto esto era algo nuevo y avanzando.

-Naruto, ven- Dijo Goki feliz.

-Ah, s si- Parpadeo Naruto.

El Uzumaki avanzaba junto con la Son al entrar vio una chica con un bebe en sus brazos.

-Hola Bulma- Saludo Goki feliz.

-Hola Goki, cuanto tiempo- Saludo Bulma feliz.

Goki se acercó para ver al bebe quien parpadeaba.

-Qué lindo- Dijo Goki en tono amable.

Hasta que la Brief se dio cuenta del chico que estaba detrás de Goki.

-Oye…ese niño…es tu hijo- Señalo Bulma un poco sorprendida.

-Naruto, solo es mi alumno- Dijo Goki en tono tranquila.

- _Cielos por un momento, pensé que se habían aprovechado de ella- Penso Bulma aliviada._

-Mucho gusto, soy Naruto Uzumaki.

-Ah, que muchachito tan educado, así que decidiste tener tu propio dojo- Dijo Bulma feliz.

-No, no tengo un dojo, solamente lo entreno- Decía Goki feliz.

-Hee…sí que has cambiado- Dijo Bulma un poco sorprendida.

-¿Y mi hermano?- Pregunto Goki mirando a su alrededor.

-Raditz se está preparando para ir al trabajo, ya que no quería soltar a Trunks se encariño con el- Respondió Bulma en tono alegre.

-Trabajar, ya veo…no tendrá tiempo para hablar conmigo- Dijo Goki un poco triste.

-Si quieres podemos conversar y comer algunos dulces de buena calidad- Sugirió Bulma tratado de animar a la Son.

-Me parece bien- Dijo Goki feliz.

-Hola hermana- Saludo Raditz.

Raditz su cabello llegaba hasta cuello se lo había cortado, traía un traje de negocios oscuro.

-Raditz-nisan- Dijo Goki en tono alegre.

-Lamento irme de esta manera sé que te invite, pero…tengo que irme- Decía Raditz un poco triste.

-Si…no hay problema- Dijo Goki en tono tranquila.

-Tu debe ser Naruto- Dijo Raditz en tono tranquilo.

-Es un alumno de Goki- Decía Bulma feliz.

-Hola- Saludo Naruto un poco nervioso.

-Ya veo…entrenas con mi hermana, los entrenamientos deben ser agotadores- Dijo Raditz feliz.

-Si- Asintió Naruto.

-Oye, hermana no te importa si me llevo a Naruto al trabajo- Sugirió Raditz.

-Si- Contesto Goki.

-Oye, espera un momento sería aburrido para un niño llevarlo a una compañía- Dijo Bulma un poco molesta.

-Lo sé pero, le mostrare el lado divertido, claro que si es que…quieres venir Naruto- Hablo Raditz en tono amable.

-De hecho, tengo curiosidad- Dijo Naruto.

-Sígueme- Dijo Raditz con una leve sonrisa.

-Espera…tu corbata- Decía Bulma en tono amable.

Bulma le entrego a la Son para que cargara al bebe, mientras que esta arreglaba la corbata de su esposo.

-gr Gracias- Dijo Raditz desviando mirada.

Así Naruto y Raditz fueron una limosina.

-¿De dónde vienes Naruto?- Pregunto Raditz curioso.

-Konohagakure- Respondió Naruto.

-No había oído de ese pueblo, interesante y como conociste a mi hermana- Pregunto Raditz.

-Ella me pidió la dirección del Hokage- Respondió Naruto.

-¿Hokage?- Pregunto Raditz un poco confundido.

-Es el líder de mi pueblo- Respondió Naruto.

Con el paso del tiempo llegaron a la compañía Capsula Corporation, Naruto noto que ahora tenía un traje corporativo naranja.

-En que momento me puse esta ropa- Dijo Naruto sorprendido.

-Cuando conversábamos- Contesto Raditz con una leve sonrisa.

Al entrar personas rodearon a Raditz quien avanzaba tranquilamente, sorprendiendo al Uzumaki.

-Raditz, la reunión de hoy es a las 3 de la tarde.

-Entendido- Dijo Raditz en tono neutral.

-La ciudad Takeshi quiere el 40% de las ganancias.

-No, no el trato era el 20%...sino quiere realizarlo, entonces iré personalmente- Aclaro Raditz un poco serio.

-¿Quién es el niño?

-Es mi sobrino, mi hermana pequeña adopto a un buen chico, salúdalos. Dijo Raditz en tono tranquilo.

-Ah…ho hola soy Naruto Uzumaki.

-Quiere desayuno o comida.

-mmm…Naruto dejare que elijas el menú del día- Dijo Raditz feliz

-Umm…me gustaría un buen ramen- Dijo Naruto en tono tranquilo.

-Ya lo oyeron, quiero un buen ramen, y si no le gusta voy despedirlo- Amenazo Raditz.

De ahí el chico salió corriendo.

-No es necesario- Dijo Naruto nervioso.

-Tranquilo, no lo haré- Susurro Raditz con una leve sonrisa.

Al contestar todas las preguntas a sus empleados, estos comenzaron sus trabajos.

-Bien son t- Interrumpido Raditz.

-Jefe Raditz.

-Ahora que…no me digan que tenemos una demanda les juro que yo voy a romp- Interrumpido Raditz.

De ahí los empleados mostraron un cartel que decía "felicidades por ser padre", sorprendiendo al Saiyajin este tenía una lagrimita en su ojo izquierdo.

-Gracias…vuelvan…al trabajo- Dijo Raditz con una leve sonrisa.

-Así que…este es tu día a día- Pregunto Naruto.

-No…los domingos podemos tomar un descanso- Respondió Raditz.

Al llegar a la oficina se podía ver un montón de papeles.

-Bueno, Naruto…puedes ir a la habitación del fondo a la izquierda que dice salón libre…esto tomara tiempo- Dijo Raditz tronándose los nudillos.

Naruto avanzo hasta llegar a una sala donde había un maniquí de práctica, un pelotero y una tele con una consola de videojuegos entre otras.

-Guao…esta sala es enorme- Dijo Naruto asombrado.

Con Goki y Bulma, estas conversaban amablemente.

-Es muy raro que Vegeta, venga a salvarte ese hombre no cambia nada- Decía Bulma.

-Estoy de acuerdo, Vegeta está actuando raro- Dijo Goki feliz y comiéndose un pastelito.

Hasta que sonó el celular de Bulma esta misma contesto.

-Hola…ah, hola Tights, si, si nació sano y fuerte- Saludo Bulma.

Mientras que Goki observaba al bebe quien parpadeaba.

-Yosh, yosh- Dijo Goki tiernamente.

-…Era mi hermana, me felicito por lo de trun, ¡QUE ESTAS HACIENDO!- Hablaba Bulma molesta.

La Son cargaba al bebe esta misma le mostraba su enorme pecho.

-Estoy alimentándolo- Dijo Goki en tono inocente.

Inmediatamente él bebe fue arrebatado por su madre.

-ACASO TIENES LECHE- Grito Bulma.

-No, pero lucia hambriento- Dijo Goki en tono inocente.

-Cielos nunca cambias- Suspiraba Bulma en derrota.

Bulma estaba agradecida de haber encontrado a la Saiyajina, quizás se hubieran aprovechado de ella cuando esta era una pequeña niña y para su sorpresa esta termino desarrollándose.

Con Naruto esta golpeaba al manequi.

-Termine- Dijo Raditz en tono tranquilo.

-Que rápido- Dijo Naruto un poco sorprendido.

-Si…me gusta hacer mi trabajo mas rápido, soy cuidadoso a la vez- Comento Raditz con una leve sonrisa.

Unos minutos después.

-Conque Vegeta te entrena debe ser tortura- Dijo Raditz.

-Si- Asintió Naruto sudando.

-Y…no quiso venir ¿verdad?- Dijo Raditz.

-Um…no- Dijo Naruto.

-Típico de Vegeta- Decía Raditz con una leve sonrisa.

-Dime Rad- Interrumpido Naruto.

-Llámame tío Raditz.

-Tio Raditz, puedes…transfórmate en Super Saiyajin- Pregunto Naruto curioso.

El Peli Negro se quedó en silencio fue una fuerte pregunta para él.

-Yo…nose convertirme en Super…Saiyajin- Respondió Raditz un poco triste.

-Oh- Dijo Naruto desviando la mirada nervioso quizá, no debió preguntarle eso.

-Ademas…no me parece…divertido convertirme en Super Saiyajin- Dijo Raditz con los brazos cruzados.

-Ya llego el ramen que pidieron.

El chico dejo los tazones que estaban envueltos este se quedó y miro nerviosamente al Uzumaki quien comía su comida tranquilamente.

-Esta delicioso, no tan bueno como Ichiraku, pero es delicioso- Dijo Naruto feliz.

-Mmm…exquisito- Decia Raditz en tono alegre.

Pasaron las horas y los 2 jugaban a un videojuego.

-No en serio Goki, hizo eso- Dijo Raditz feliz.

-Sí, debió estar ahí- Dijo Naruto.

-Cuando mi hermana se pone furiosa, no hay nadie que la detenga- Comento Raditz con una leve sonrisa.

Sorpresivamente había entrado la Son.

-Goki- Dijeron Naruto y Raditz asustados.

-Eh…paso algo- Parpadeo Goki.

-Nada…apropósito porque estás aquí- Pregunto Raditz.

-Bulma me trajo, me llevare a Naruto- Respondió Goki en tono amable.

-Oh…entiendo- Dijo Raditz triste.

La Saiyajina se fijó en la extraña maquina llamada videojuegos lo cual jadeo y se puso en forma amenazante.

-Máquina del mal- Comento Goki molesta.

-NOOOOOOOOOO- Dijo Raditz alarmado.

Raditz salto para defender a la consola, este recibió un golpe karate de parte de la Saiyajina.

-Her…mana…sé que- Interrumpido Raditz adolorido.

-Raditz-nisan, estas bien- Pregunto Goki preocupada.

-Si…como iba diciendo sé que está mal jugar videojuegos, pero…no entiendo tu motivo para destruirlo- Respondió Raditz en tono calmado.

-No me llevo bien con la tecnología- Contesto Goki cruzada de brazos.

-Quizás una pelea te anime- Dijo Raditz con una leve sonrisa.

-Ah perfecto- Dijo Goki emocionada preparando una pose de combate.

-No me refiere eso, ya sabemos que me darías una paliza- Comento Raditz un poco nervioso.

-Eh- Parpadeo Goki confundida.

-Me refiero a los videojuegos pelearemos a mi modo- Dijo Raditz en tono neutral.

-…Bien- Dijo Goki desconcertada.

Goki y Raditz jugaban un juego de peleas llamado " **Super Street fighther 2 turbo"**

-Yo seré Ryu- Hablo Raditz.

-Como se elige- Pregunto Goki desconcertado.

Naruto le ayudaba a la Saiyajina esta decidió elegir a Cammy.

-Estoy lista- Aclaro Goki determinada.

-Animo Goki- Animo Naruto.

Unos momentos después.

-Perdí- Parpadeo Goki.

-Victoria perfecta- Dijo Raditz.

-Revancha- Dijo Goki seriamente.

-Ah- Parpadeo Raditz.

Una partida después.

-Revancha- Reclamo Goki.

Momentos despues, Goki había usado todos los personajes.

-Cielos mira la hora solo faltan 5 minutos para la reunión- Dijo Raditz feliz.

Raditz iba irse, pero fue sostenida por su pierna esta se fijó que arrastraba a su pequeña hermana.

-Por favor, revancha- Suplico Goki.

-No, tengo una reunión me gusta ser puntual- Dijo Raditz en tono neutral.

-Vamos se un buen hermano- Suplico Goki con ojos de cachorro.

-No- Negó Raditz.

-Voy llorar- Amenazo Goki.

-(suspiro)…de acuerdo, pero tengo mis condiciones- Dijo Raditz en tono calmado.

-Si- Asintió Goki.

-Dejare que entrenes 2 semanas, tienes una pésima habilidad jugando- Dijo Raditz en tono sereno.

-Oye- Dijo Goki molesta.

-Si me ganas, te llevare a todos los restaurantes que tú quieras- Hablo Raditz feliz.

-En serio- Dijo Goki emocionada.

El Peli Negro asintió en silencio.

-Pero…si gano- Sonría Raditz.

-Sí, ganas- Parpadeo Goki.

-Naruto se mudará con nosotros, tendrá una buena educación y todo lo quiera- Dijo Raditz en tono sereno.

-eh…eeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee- Grito Naruto alarmado.

-Alto, no metas a Naruto en esto- Dijo Goki molesta.

-Si entrena contigo y Vegeta es obvio que lo mataran, es por eso que necesita de mí, los empleados lo recibieron con brazos abiertos, quien sabe quizás cuando Naruto cumpla los 18 podría trabajar aquí- Hablo Raditz en tono tranquilo.

-No es no, vámonos Naruto- Dijo Goki molesta.

-Bien, bien vive con la derrota, pequeña hermana- Decía Raditz burlándose.

Goki le dio una mirada de mejillas infladas.

-De acuerdo- Gruño Goki molesta.

-Entonces es un trato, fue un placer hacer negocios contigo, hermanita…ah puedes llevarte la consola y el videojuego lo necesitaras- Dijo Raditz con una gran sonrisa.

Goki y Naruto regresaron a su hogar.

-Y…como era él bebe- Pregunto Tsunade.

-Era muy lindo- Respondió Goki en tono inocente.

El Uzumaki tenía una cara preocupante.

-¿Paso algo?- Pregunto Shizune preocupada.

-Um…bueno…veras. Respondió Naruto con una sonrisa nerviosa.

-QUEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE. Dijeron todos a excepcion de Vegeta.

-Apostaste a Naruto- Dijo Tsunade alarmada.

-jeje- Reía Goki.

-NADA DE jeje, ESTO ES ALARMANTE- Grito Tsunade.

-Tsunade-sama, usted también puso a Naruto en la misma posición- Dijo Kurenai en tono neutral.

-De todas formas, voy entrenar- Dijo Goki determinada.

Goki encendió la tele y conecto la consola las chicas estaban curiosas de ese aparato.

-Entonces…tienes que ganarle a tu hermano, en esto. Dijo Kurenai un poco desconcertada.

-Sí, es bueno- Asintió Goki.

-Puedo intentar- Dijo Kurenai curiosa observando el Jostick.

-De acuerdo, me ayudaras a entrenar- Dijo Goki feliz y confiada tenía el presentimiento de que la ganaría a la Yuhi.

Una partida después.

-Ara- Parpadeo Kurenai sorprendida.

-Perdí- Hablo Goki en shock.

-Haber Kurenai, déjame intentarlo sé que voy a perder- Dijo Tsunade en tono neutral.

Otra partida después.

-No puedo creerlo, te gane- Parpadeo Tsunade.

-No, no es justo- Dijo Goki deprimida y observando la pared.

2 semanas después, el día había llegado.

-Ya es el día jejeje- Reía Goki sonriendo maliciosamente.

-A que hora llega tu hermano- Dijo Karin curiosa.

Hasta que tocaron la puerta.

-Ese debe ser- Dijo Goki seriamente.

La Saiyajina invito a su hermano mayor a pasar se sorprendieron de que llevara un traje de negocios.

-Hola soy Raditz, espero que mi pequeña hermana no les haya causado problemas. Este realizo una reverencia.

-No, no- Negó Kurenai nerviosa.

-Como llego aquí- Pregunto Tsunade en tono neutral.

-Bulma, le puso un gps a Goki- Respondió Raditz.

Goki noto que algo le picaba en su cuello.

-Con razón me picaba- Dijo Goki un poco molesta.

-Veo que llegaste.

Raditz se volteo a ver al Príncipe.

-Vegeta- Dijo Raditz en tono neutral.

-Raditz- Dijo Vegeta en tono neutral.

Ambos Saiyajin se miraron entre cerrojos las chicas se sintieron nerviosas, pero.

-Vence a Sharotto- Comento Vegeta con una leve sonrisa.

-Se supone que debes apoyarme- Reclamo Goki un poco molesta.

-Tranquila la derrota de mi hermana será rápida- Dijo Raditz con una leve sonrisa y con los ojos cerrados.

-Eso lo veremos- Dijo Goki molesta.

Los 2 hermanos eligieron un personaje, Goki eligió a Chun-Li y Raditz eligió a Akuma.

-a a Akuma, el personaje secreto- Comento Karin sorprendida ya que había jugado a este juego.

-¿Habia un personaje secreto en este juego?- Dijo Naruto confundido.

-Claro que sí, idiota mira- Dijo Karin molesta.

La Peli Roja mostró una mini revista que decía "¿podrás descubrir al personaje secreto?"

-No importa, Chun-Li tiene patadas más rápidas- Hablo Goki determinada.

El primer round fue ganado por Raditz.

-Ríndete, hermana eres pésima en esto- Dijo Raditz con una leve sonrisa.

-¡NO!- Grito Goki.

El segundo round fue ganado por Goki.

-Fue un golpe de suerte- Dijo Raditz.

-Vas a perder- Dijo Goki burlándose.

El último round fue parejo hasta que la barra de vida de Goki era mínima, hasta que todos notaron algo en el Peli Negro.

-No, no- Dijo Raditz un poco alarmado.

-SI, si toma el ataque especial- Hablo Goki determinada.

La tele mostró al ganador era Goki.

-SIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII TE GANE- Grito Goki en tono alegre, esta bailaba.

-Oh, perdí- Dijo Raditz quien guiño el ojo a todos.

- _Es la primera vez que Goki gana en este juego- Penso Naruto._

La Son no tenia habilidad esta no podía ganar en este juego

-Bueno…tengo que irme- Comento Raditz con los ojos cerrados.

-Alto ahí…prometiste que me invitaras a comer a los restaurantes que yo quiera- Protesto Goki un poco molesta.

-Ah cierto…tengo tiempo así que a dónde quieres comer- Dijo Raditz en tono tranquilo.

En Ichiraku, Goki y los demás comían tranquilamente.

-Gracias, Raditz-nisan eres el mejor- Dijo Goki en tono alegre.

-Sí, si…por cierto Naruto- Decía Raditz.

-…Si- Dijo Naruto comiendo su ramen.

-¿Dónde se encuentra el Hokage?- Pregunto Raditz.

-En esa torre- Respondió Naruto este señalo.

El Peli Negro se levantó de su silla y le dio un fajo de billetes a Teuchi quien término desmayándose.

-Bueno hermana fue divertido, nos vemos- Dijo Raditz.

-Adiós, Raditz-nisan- Dijo Goki en tono alegre.

 _-Uno no podría creer que se remendara de sus errores, pero…Raditz era todo lo contrario porque es un buen hermano._

-Ah…lo olvide queria preguntarle algo a Raditz-nisan- Hablo Goki mirando el techo.

-Qué cosa- Dijo Tsunade curiosa.

-De que como tener un bebe- Dijo Goki en tono inocente y tranquila.

Lo cual causo que Vegeta se atragantara y tosiera.

-Ver a Trunks me dio ganas de tener uno- Hablo Goki en tono alegre.

En la oficina de Hokage.

-Usted es hermano mayor de Goki…es una sorpresa…y de ¿qué quiere hablar?- Pregunto Hiruzen.

-De negocios- Respondió Raditz con una gran sonrisa.

 _ **Fin**_

Se despide el usuario, **FrankyXG4**


	8. Extraños cambios

OmegaZero: gracias, me alegra que te entretenga.

Elpregunton: Jaja que buen meme.

 **zangaman:** Hay algunos fic de este tipo me pareció ideal, y veremos a Raditz un poco acción.

 **Dragon Ball pertenece a Akira Toriyama y Naruto pertenece a Mashashi Kishimoto.**

En una zona oscura se podía ver a Sakura Haruno caminando tranquilamente preguntándose en donde estaba, este lugar no se le hacía familiar pero otro parte decía lo contrario.

-Sakura.

-Eres tú la voz de mi cabeza, Inner- Dijo Sakura en tono tranquila.

-Sí, Sakura ¿podemos hablar?- Pregunto Inner en tono tranquila.

Haruno levanto una ceja normalmente su Inner siempre era ruidosa y escandalosa, ahora se mostraba tranquila.

-Estoy en un sueño- Dijo Sakura un poco dudosa.

-Puede ser- Contesto Inner en tono neutral.

-Este lugar es muy oscuro acaso aquí es dond- Interrumpida Sakura mirando a su alrededor.

Los ojos de la Peli Rosa quedaron impactados noto que Inner cambiaba de forma estaba creciendo hasta convertirse en adulta, lucia diferente no se parecía en nada a Sakura.

-Quien eres- Reclamo Sakura esta retrocedió un poco

-Soy Inner, como dije tenemos que hablar esto es importante Sakura.

La Adulta sin duda competía contra el cuerpo de Goki.

-No lo entiendo- Dijo Sakura confundida, esta retrocedía.

-Escucha pequeña, experimentaras cambios en tu cuerpo- Decía Inner.

-Qué clase de cambios- Dijo Sakura desconcertada.

-Debemos irnos- Dijo Inner en tono calmada.

-De que estas hablando, porque debería irme- Protesto Sakura un poco molesta.

-Se están acercando Sakura, ellos se acercan- Dijo Inner seriamente.

Inner señalaba el cielo.

-No te entiendo- Dijo Sakura desconcertada.

-Sakura, escucha atentamente tienes que irte de aldea de inmediato- Hablo Inner preocupada.

-Pero, pero alto esto porq- Interrumpida Sakura.

-Te daré tiempo, aprovecha eso para despedirte de tus amigos- Dijo Inner en tono amable.

-No, puedo entenderte…esto es sueño- Dijo Sakura confundida.

En un flash desapareció dejando el cuarto de la Peli Rosa quien miraba su alrededor.

-Solo un sueño…Inner…Inner, Inner- Comento Sakura preocupada.

Con Naruto junto con los otros se dirigían a un campo de entrenamiento.

-¿Cuál será el entrenamiento?- Pregunto Naruto.

-Jeje eso es un secreto- Respondió Goki con una leve sonrisa.

-No es justo- Dijo Shizune agitando sus brazos.

-Porque tengo que venir- Gruño Anko.

-Me pareces la indicada- Dijo Goki en tono amable.

-Acaso yo también tengo que entrenar, acordemos que los entrenaríamos en diferentes días, Sharotto- Dijo Vegeta un poco serio y cruzado de brazos.

-Jaja, cuando llegamos cambiaras de opinión- Hablo Goki en serena.

-Donde se metió Sakura- Pregunto Ino mirando a su alrededor.

-Ella dijo que vendría- Respondió Naruto.

-Aquí estoy, lamento la tardanza- Dijo Sakura feliz.

-Llegas tarde frentesota- Dijo Ino burlándose.

-Tuve una pesadilla, es todo- Contesto Sakura molesta.

-Yosh, ya que todos están reunidos póngase estos traje- Dijo Goki en tono alegre.

-Ah…olvídalo no voy ponerme eso- Dijo Vegeta molesto.

Vegeta iba a retirarse, pero.

-Oh ya veo, entonces considero esto como una victoria- Comento Goki en tono serena.

-Que dijiste- Gruño Vegeta.

-Eres un cobarde así que tomare esto como una muestra de victoria- Dijo Goki feliz.

-Dame eso- Ordeno Vegeta determinado, este quito el traje.

A continuación, Sakura y Karin, traían traje de gatita, Anko de perro, Ino de un pingüino, Goki y Shizune un traje de coneja, mientras que Naruto y Vegeta eran zorros, estos trajes eran como pijamas lo único que se veía era el rostro.

-Goki, no tenía un traje mejor- Dijo Ino un poco molesta.

-Lo siento, eran los únicos trajes en venta- Hablo Goki en tono amable.

-Nee…Naruto como me veo- Pregunto Shizune un poco avergonzada.

-…Creo que te…ves bien- Respondió Naruto sonrojado.

Naruto se quedó viendo a la Peli Rosa quien parecía tocarse su cabeza, el chico quería acercarse, sin embargo necesitaba concentrarse.

-En su brazo izquierdo tendrán cintas de 2 diferentes colores- Dijo Goki.

Todos se fijaron, Goki, Ino, Karin y Anko tenían cintas rojas mientras que Vegeta, Naruto, Sakura y Shizune llevaban cintas azules.

-Las reglas son simples solamente hay que quitar la cinta, y cuando ya no queden cintas, el equipo sale ganador- Explico Goki.

-Frentesota, vas a caer- Dijo Ino burlándose.

-De acuerdo pinguina- Dijo Sakura burlándose.

Todos se separaron.

-¿Cual es plan, Vegeta?- Pregunto Naruto.

-Hmpf, atacaremos- Respondió Vegeta en tono neutral.

El Príncipe se fue volando.

-Que cruel- Protesto Shizune un poco molesta.

-Tendremos que idear un plan para atacar- Sugirió Sakura en tono tranquila.

-Yo te escucho, Sakura-chan- Dijo Naruto feliz.

Luego de unos momentos Ino y Karin avanzaban con cuidado.

-Se acercan- Dijo Karin un poco seria.

-De qué lado- Pregunto Ino.

La Peli Roja salto atrás lo cual alerto a la rubia quien retrocedió, se mostró a la Peli Negra y Peli Rosa.

-Ino- Dijo Sakura molesta.

-Sakura- Gruño Ino molesta.

Ino bloqueaba los ataques de Sakura.

-AAAAAAAAAAAAAAA- Grito Shizune.

La Uzumaki sabía que la Pequeña tenía la fuerza sobre humana igual que la Senju, esta salto atrás esquivando ese poderoso golpe causando que se rompa un arbol.

-Eso estuvo cera- Dijo Karin aliviada.

Karin corto una soga con un kunai, activando una trampa de repente un tronco se dirigía a Shizune quien salto a los aires, pero fue recibido por una patada de la Peli Roja.

-Ahora veras- Gruño Shizune.

Karin se alejaba retrocediendo de la Peli Negra, hasta que se dio cuenta de una cosa.

-Un momento…hace rato sentí 3 presencias ¿dónde está?- Reclamo Karin.

-No lose- Respondió Shizune feliz.

-Aquí estoy- Dijo Naruto con una leve sonrisa.

Naruto salía desde un escondite.

-Como pudo ocultar su Chakra- Dijo Karin sorprendida.

La pelea eran 2 Uzumaki hasta que Naruto retrocedió de pie, Karin apenas esquivaba un golpe de la Peli Negra.

-Rayos, INO AYÚDAME- Reclamo Karin molesta.

-Estoy ocupada- Gruño Ino.

Ino seguía combatiendo contra la Haruno hasta que como si un rayo atravesara su cabeza se detiene como si fuera una estatua, lo cual la Rubia aprovecho para darle un derechazo hasta casi termina en el suelo junto a lado de Naruto y Shizune.

-Sakura-chan- Dijo Naruto preocupado.

-Sí, si, tranquilo…cielos itai- Dijo Sakura un poco adolorida.

Sakura se tocaba su mejilla hasta que.

-AAAAA, Sakura en que momento- Señalo Shizune sorprendida.

-Eh- Parpadeo Sakura.

La Peli Rosa tenía 2 cintas esta misma se sorprendió.

-KYAAAA EN QUE MOMENTO ME LA QUITO- Grito Ino alarmada.

-Yo…no lose- Dijo Sakura desconcertada.

Naruto, creía que era solo una imaginación había notado una mano de más en el cuerpo de la Haruno lo cual había desaparecido.

- _Sera una nueva técnica- Penso Naruto confundida._

Con Vegeta.

-Eres un zorrito malvado- Gruño Anko molesta esta tenía un leve chichón en su cabeza.

-Hmpf- Dijo Vegeta en tono despreocupado.

Hasta que escucho el grito de los 3 niños.

-Ya era hora- Dijo Vegeta un poco feliz.

Con los 3 niños.

-Muy lentos- Comento Goki feliz.

-No es justo- Dijo Naruto un poco molesto.

Goki noto la presencia del Príncipe quien se acercaba, esta bloqueo un ataque ambos saiyajines se miraban desafiantes.

-Sharotto, esta vez ganare- Aclaro Vegeta.

La Pelea entre 2 Saiyajines era de grandes estruendos y ondas sónicas hasta que ambos se estrellaron contra el suelo.

-Wua…Vegeta- Gemía Goki sonrojada.

Vegeta era el cazador y Goki la presa ambos estaban en posición comprometedora, el Saiyajin estaba tocando los enormes pechos de la Son inmediatamente se separó.

-Ga, Gane jajajajaja- Dijo Vegeta un poco avergonzado.

-Moo, Vegeta- Protesto Goki molesta e inflando sus mejillas.

Más tarde ese día.

-Puedo acompañarte a casa- Dijo Naruto en tono amable.

-Sí, últimamente estoy…un poco cansada- Dijo Sakura un poco triste.

-No tendrás fiebre- Decía Naruto preocupado.

-No, estoy bien- Dijo Sakura un poco feliz.

-Se lo que te animara un buen ramen- Dijo Naruto con una leve sonrisa.

-…Solo será uno- Comento Sakura feliz.

El Uzumaki y Haruno compartieron un buen ramen.

-Mmm…disculpe, Teuchi-san, podría servirme otro plato- Dijo Sakura en tono amable.

-Ah…claro- Asintió Teuchi.

Para la sorpresa de Naruto, Teuchi y Ayame, la Peli Rosa había comido 20 platos.

- _Qué raro…no me siento llena al aparecer ni engorde- Penso Sakura en tono neutral._

-Sakura estas…segura de que te sientes bien- Dijo Naruto preocupado.

-Si...me encuentro bien- Dijo Sakura feliz.

Los 2 pagaron la cuenta, mientras que el sol se ocultaba.

-Se te antoja postre- Pregunto Naruto.

Haruno no iba a negar que se le antojaba postre, pero.

-No, no está bien- Negó Sakura feliz.

Sakura se detuvo pensado en lo que dijo su Inner, observaba al Peli Rubio no quería preocuparlo.

-Naruto- Dijo Sakura en tono tranquila.

-Si- Parpadeo Naruto.

-Si me fuera de la aldea qué harías- Pregunto Sakura en tono neutral.

-Te traería de vuelta- Contesto Naruto en tono alegre.

-Hee…caminare, sola- Dijo Sakura feliz.

-Ah…pero- Interrumpido Naruto.

El Uzumaki recibió un beso en la mejilla izquierda.

-Me alegra haberte conocido Naruto- Dijo Sakura feliz y con los ojos cerrados.

Naruto estaba en shock, no era beso romántico sino de agradecimiento.

-…S si- Tartamudeo Naruto sorprendido.

Sakura se alejaba mientras que ella se alejaba, el Uzumaki salto por un rato y levanto sus 2 brazos como todo un ganador.

Por otro lado, Haruno avanzaba estaba feliz y a la vez triste.

-Si lo que dijo, Inner fue verdad, entonces tendré que irme- Hablaba Sakura triste.

-Adonde iras.

-UAAAAH…Shizune- Dijo Sakura sorprendida.

-¿Inner?...de que hablas- Dijo Shizune confundida.

Hasta que de repente se escuchó una explosión alertando a los 2 saiyajines.

-Vegeta lo sientes- Comento Goki seriamente.

-De quien demonios este Ki- Dijo Vegeta molesto.

El hombre era de piel pálida poseía unos cuernos que crecen desde la parte interior de su cabeza y cubren su frente poseía una ropa blanca, este hombre caminaba sobre los aires.

-Saludos Konoha.

De repente el extraño pudo bloquear el ataque de Vegeta.

-Joo, parece que hay un Saiyajin en la Tierra.

-Quien demonios eres- Reclamo Vegeta.

-Mucho gusto soy Urashiki y soy un Otsutsuki- Se presentó con sarcasmo.

-Eh, entonces no eres de la Tierra- Parpadeo Goki.

-Digamos que somos mejores que los Saiyajines hemos dominado el Chakra- Interrumpido Urashiki.

Vegeta disparo una esfera de Ki cubriendo de humo el cielo, hasta que se despejo.

-Al menos déjame terminar…hemos avanzado con el Ki- Dijo Urashiki.

Urashiki empezó a pelear contra el Príncipe intercambiando golpes.

-Vegeta ten cuidado con la aldea- Hablo Goki preocupado.

-Crees que no lose- Gruño Vegeta.

Mientras tanto con Sakura.

-Que está sucediendo- Dijo Shizune preocupada.

-AAAAAAUGGGGGGGHH- Grito Sakura estaba sufriendo se arrodillo.

-Sakura- Dijo Shizune preocupada

La Peli Rosa se tocaba su cabeza.

-Que son…estas…3 presencias…QUE SIENTO- Gruño Sakura aterrada.

-Conque…aquí te ocultabas- Hablo una voz masculina.

Shizune volteo y vio un hombre de piel pálida y un cabello color grisáceo azulado que arreglaba con una cola de caballo y un flequillo entreabierto con patrón de zig-zag, además de un par de cuernos anchos que crecían como protuberancias en la parte posterior de su cabeza y se curvaban hacía adelante, un traje blanco.

-No puedes ocultar lo que eres…siempre lo has sido. Hablo el desconocido con frialdad.

-AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA- Grito Sakura.

Sobre la cabeza de Sakura se manchaba de sangre con su pelo rosado, esta jadeaba mientras que Shizune veía la cabeza de su amiga.

-¿Cuernos?- Tartamudeo Shizune.

-Oh pequeña da miedo, tranquila pronto acabara para ti.

Shizune no se dio cuenta, pero el extraño estaba detrás levantando su mano para rematarla hasta que.

-Sakura- Dijo Shizune sorprendida fue abrazada por la Peli Rosa las 2 se alejan un poco del extraño.

-Que estás haciendo, acaso te estas revelando.

-No…dame tiempo- Dijo Sakura en tono tranquila.

Haruno movía sus labios, dejando los ojos abiertos a la Pequeña.

-Lo siento- Decía Sakura triste.

Había un salpicón de sangre en el suelo, Shizune cayo mirando al piso con ojos sin vida.

-Acabaste con su vida.

El extraño sorpresivamente activo **Byakugan,** analizaba a la Peli Negra

-Su corazón se detuvo jajaja…bien hecho.

-Vámonos- Ordeno Sakura molesta

-Porque la prisa.

-Acaso no quieres ver el árbol. Dijo Sakura seriamente.

Lo cual el extraño la hizo flotar y se alejaran de la Aldea, mientras que Vegeta seguía pelando contra Urashiki.

-Me gustaría seguir peleando, pero…nos vemos- Hablo Urashiki burlándose.

Urashiki despareció.

-Se fue- Parpadeo Goki.

Con Naruto este corría hasta que.

-¡Shizune!- Dijo Naruto preocupado.

-Eh…estoy viva- Parpadeo Shizune desconcertada.

Hasta que la Peli Negra se dio cuenta de algo.

 _Flashback de Shizune._

La Pequeña estaba abrazando a la Haruno.

-Escucha Shizune, todo estará bien me encargaré de proteger a ustedes así que…por favor no se involucren y sobretodo no vayan a buscarme- Susurro Sakura triste.

-Sak- Interrumpida Shizune.

Ya que recibió un golpe al estómago.

 _Fin del flashback de Shizune._

Esto fue contado por Naruto, lo cual no fue desapercibido por el Hokage, ahora estaban reunidos en mesa con los viejos concejales.

-Les dije que debimos desasnarnos de ella, cuando solo era un bebe.

-Lo peor de todo es que podría filtrar información de la aldea.

Los 2 viejos hablaban mal sobre Haruno, el Hokage quería protestar hasta que escucharon un golpe contra la pared.

-Ya están catalogando a Sakura como enemiga…saben lo que pienso creo que ya están haciendo conclusiones rápidamente- Dijo Goki molesta.

-Goki- Parpadeo Hiruzen.

-Abuelo, Sakura no es así ella jamás nos traicionara- Dijo Naruto.

-Mocoso, acaso no viste que se fue con esos extraños- Comento la anciana molesta.

-Si fuera una traidora, entonces porque dejo vivir a Shizune- Dijo Goki seriamente.

Todos los ancianos se sorprendieron.

-La salvo, según ustedes lo llaman Genjutsu- Dijo Goki en tono neutral.

-Pero aun no conocemos sus objetivos- Comento el anciano.

-Quizás yo pueda explicarles. Hablo una voz misteriosa.

Todos miraron a su alrededor hasta que detrás de Goki estaba.

-Maestro Karin- Dijo Goki en tono alegre.

Los ancianos pensaron que era una invocación.

-No soy una invocación…he venido porque note que se acercaban esos 3 Otsutsukis- Dijo Maestro Karin.

-Sabes que son exactamente- Comento Goki sorprendida.

El Felino asintió y caminaba lo cual centro la atención.

-La razón porque se llevaron a Sakura es porque ella es la reencarnación de una amiga mía- Dijo Karin en tono neutral.

-Amiga…fue tu primera amiga- Parpadeo Goki.

-Si…ella me crió, yo la admiraba, escuche toda su historia- Dijo Karin en tono calmado.

-De que diablos estás hablando, Neko- Protesto la anciana.

-Jah que ignorantes…no han oído de Kaguya- Dijo Maestro Karin en tono neutral.

Los ancianos jadearon de la sorpresa.

-¿Kaguya?- Pregunto Goki confundida.

-Déjame contarte la historia, en otro lugar- Respondió Maestro Karin en tono tranquilo.

 _ **Fin**_

Se despide el usuario, **FrankyXG4**


	9. Otra realidad

**Dragon Ball pertenece a Akira Toriyama y Naruto pertenece a Mashashi Kishimoto.**

En el hogar de los Saiyajines.

-Maestro Karin cuéntenos- Dijo Goki curiosa, quería saber más sobre esa Kaguya quien había reencarnado en Sakura.

-Bueno…si te contara la historia, de seguro un sapo te diría que estoy en lo contrario- Dijo Maestro Karin.

Goki no podía entenderlo, pero las Kunoichis conocían a los sapos.

-Fue hace 1000 años atrás una estrella cayo desde el cielo, revelando ser Kaguya esta tenía una misión exterminar a todos los humanos- Hablaba Maestro Karin.

Los presentes se sorprendieron a excepción de Vegeta.

-Kaguya tenía un problema o más bien doble…una doble personalidad- Dijo Maestro Karin.

-Acaso tenía problemas consigo misma- Hablo Tsunade en tono neutral.

-Si...quizás tuvo un trauma mental en la niñez, no lose- Dijo Maestro Karin en tono calmado.

-Esa personalidad era…Sakura-chan- Dijo Naruto.

-Hmf…podría ser…aunque con el paso del tiempo una de las 2 trataba de salir, y ser la dominante en el cuerpo, pero al final…la ganadora fue Kaguya- Dijo Maestro Karin.

-Entonces ella decidió ases- Interrumpido Naruto.

-Aún no he terminado…Kaguya no iba exterminar a los humanos, al contrario, amaba a la Tierra, pero…tenía que pensar en cómo detener a los Otsutsuki no tenía más opción que plantar ese maldito árbol, domino con puño de hierro, hasta que sus 2 hijos se revelaron- Dijo Maestro Karin.

-Tenía hijos- Dijo Goki sorprendida.

-Esa es otra historia- Decia Maestro Karin.

-Pero como reencarno en Sakura- Dijo Shizune confundida.

-Es simple uso un jutsu prohibido- Contesto Maestro Karin en tono sereno.

-¿Qué clase de Jutsu prohibido?- Dijo Tsunade curiosa.

-Lo siento, pero le prometí a ella no revelar ese jutsu- Dijo Maestro Karin un poco serio.

El Felino caminaba observando la ventana.

-Y…ya decidieron- Hablo Maestro Karin.

-Eh…de que habla- Dijo Shizune un poco confundida.

-Te enfrentaras a los Otsutsuki, verdad Goki- Dijo Maestro Karin en tono sereno.

-Sí, eso haré, Vegeta me acompañas- Decía Goki emocionada.

-hmpf…lo haré porque ese odioso Otsutsuki, se atrevió a burlarse de los Saiyajins- Dijo Vegeta un poco serio.

-Y…tu ¿Naruto…que harás, con Sakura?- Pregunto Maestro Karin en tono tranquilo.

-Eh…yo- Respondió Naruto quien iba contestarle.

-No respondas es obvio, que se lo pregunto a un niño- Dijo Maestro Karin un poco serio.

Maestro Karin avanzo y señalo con su bastón.

-Ahí…si siguen derecho, encontraran el Árbol de Chakra, donde los Otsutsuki lo utilizaran para sus motivos malignos- Comento Maestro Karin en tono neutral.

Con Sakura.

-Creíste que podrías huir de nosotros, Kaguya.

-No me llamo Kaguya, soy Sakura idiota- Dijo Sakura un poco seria.

-Oh, entiendo reencarnación, tu famoso jutsu…en todo caso utiliza, Mugen Tsukuyomi.

-Sí, si- Dijo Sakura en tono calmada.

Sakura no iba obedecer las órdenes, al contrario, este árbol lo había plantado Kaguya, de repente se escuchó una explosión los 2 Otsutsuki se fijaron eran los 2 Saiyajines.

-Y dónde demonios esta Urashiki.

-Momoshiki-sama, parece que se fue.

-Ha huido…no importa con nosotros 2 bastara, verdad Kinshiki- Dijo Momoshiki en tono neutral.

-Si- Dijo Urashiki.

-Ustedes los Otsutsuki seguirán siendo inferiores- Comento Vegeta molesto.

Por otro lado, la Peli Rosa aprovechaba la distracción.

-Debo darme prisa- Dijo Sakura en tono calmada.

Sin embargo, en su camino se encontró con el Uzumaki.

-Sakura- Dijo Naruto un poco serio.

Ni siquiera la llamo "Chan" como solía hacerlo lo cual la entristeció solo un poco a la Peli Rosa.

-Así que, ya sabes lo que soy verdad- Dijo Sakura un poco seria.

-Si…podemos hablar- Asintió Naruto seriamente.

-¡EN ESE CASO NO TE METAS!- Grito Sakura molesta.

Naruto retrocedía hasta que ambos cayeron al suelo y rodaran.

-Les dije, que no se metieran- Gruño Sakura.

Sakura logro atrapar, la mano del Uzumaki y la miro directamente a los ojos.

-Lo siento…Naruto- Dijo Sakura un poco deprimida.

-huh…Saku- Interrumpido Naruto.

Haruno suavemente utilizo su frente con la frente de Naruto quien termino con ojos trasparentes.

-Naruto…Naruto…Naruto.

El Uzumaki despertó en una oficina este vio a un Adulto era Shikamaru.

-Me dormí en el trabajo- Dijo Naruto un poco dormido.

Con Vegeta este peleaba contra Urashiki quien estaba mal herido debido a una técnica llamada **Galick Ho.**

 **-** Maldito Saiyajin- Gruño Urashiki.

Urashiki atacaba al Príncipe, pero fue bloqueado en forma de X hasta que los 2 toman distancia, se preparaban para disparar esferas de Ki, estas terminaron explotando en una nube de humo.

-¡MUERE!- Grito Vegeta.

Vegeta disparo otro **Galick Ho,** hiriendo gravemente a la Otsutsuki.

Con Naruto estaba haciendo papeleo ni siquiera noto su tamaño adulto.

-Demasiado papeleo- Dijo Naruto en tono tranquilo.

-Puedes descansar y terminarlo mañana- Dijo Shikamaru en tono neutral.

-No, no, está bien- Comento Naruto un poco determinado.

Unas horas más tarde, en la noche.

-Se siente diferente- Dijo Naruto en tono tranquilo.

Al llegar a su casa el Uzumaki se quitaba sus sandalias.

-Bienvenido, Naruto-kun.

-Hola, Hinata lo siento estoy cansado- Dijo Naruto.

-Nmn…no importa, todos saben lo importante que es ser Hokage- Decía Hinata feliz.

Los 2 se acostaron en la cama, el Uzumaki estaba demasiado cansado para tener una relación sentía algo extraño se sentía vacío.

A la mañana siguiente, el Uzumaki se levantaba temprano.

-Hinata- Dijo Naruto en tono neutral.

-Sí, Naruto-kun- Dijo Hinata.

-Siempre fuimos Tú, yo y Sasuke en el mismo equipo- Comento Naruto desconcertado.

-Sí, siempre fuimos amigos y con el paso del tiempo tu- Interrumpida Hinata.

-Se me hace tarde- Dijo Naruto en tono neutral.

El Uzumaki se iba logro el sueño que tanto quería, pero sentía que algo no estaba bien su memoria parecía bloqueada.

-Mis padres…no…me abandonaron- Dijo Naruto triste.

El Oji Azul avanzaba, pero se tocaba la cabeza quería acordarse de algo.

-Porque…porque, sintió que me falta algo, aaaaaaaaaaaaaa- Grito Naruto.

Naruto corría fuera de aldea sentía que esta rutina ya le había pasado.

-Debo volver...me necesitan, Goki, Vegeta, Ino, Shizune, mis amigos…Sakura-chan- Hablaba Naruto determinado.

El Uzumaki despertó de la realidad, quien camino hacia una Sakura que estaba a punto de hacer un sello.

-Vaya…supongo que no soy buena realizando Genjutsu- Dijo Sakura un poco seria.

-Debo decir que era un poco creíble-Dijo Naruto un poco serio.

-Acaso no te gusto estar casado con Hinata- Comento Sakura seriamente.

-Ese es problema, ya que tu- Interrumpido Naruto.

Sakura lanzo un derechazo que fue bloqueado.

-Vas a detenerme, Naruto, entonces hazlo- Ordeno Sakura.

La Peli Rosada comenzaba con múltiples golpes que fueron bloqueados.

-Que sucede, no ibas a convertirte en Hokage- Gruño Sakura molesta.

El puño fue detenido por el Oji Azul.

-En el Genjusu, tu no estabas yo no quiero vivir en un futuro donde no, estás tú- Dijo Naruto con una mirada neutral y calmada.

Sakura retrocedió.

-Planeabas usar el árbol para detener a esos tipos…a cambio de tu vida- Comento Naruto en tono neutral.

Haruno se quedó perpleja era otro Naruto era diferente.

Con Goki enfrentaba a Momoshiki.

-Saiyajines todos ustedes me dan asco- Gruño Momoshiki furioso.

-Cuando quieras- Dijo Goki determinada y con una leve sonrisa.

 _ **Fin**_

Se despide el usuario, **FrankyXG4**


	10. Resu Notatakai

**Dragon ball pertenece a Akira Toriyama y Naruto pertenece a Mashashi Kishimoto.**

Lugar Árbol de Chakra se podía ver Momoshiki volando tomando distancia entre la Saiyajina.

-Saiyajin…entrégame a Kaguya, y me retirare tranquilamente- Dijo Momoshiki en tono neutral.

-No, Sakura es una de mis alumnas ya dejo de ser Kaguya- Dijo Goki seriamente.

Momoshiki solo chasqueo sus labios.

-Entonces muere- Gruño Momoshiki.

Una leve explosión se desato cada vez que Goki lanzaba esferas de Ki eran absorbidas por su oponente.

-Acaso eres un Androide- Dijo Goki en tono tranquila.

El Otsutsuki observo que Vegeta había malherido a Kinshiki.

( **NOTA DE AUTOR: me disculpo en el capítulo anterior me equivoque, me da fiaca editar, en verdad lo siento)**

-Grr…no puedo…perder- Gruño Kinshiki.

-Tu destino esta sellado, hazme un favor y desaparece- Dijo Vegeta seriamente levantando una palma.

Hasta que Momoshiki solo tenía una leve sonrisa debido a que Kinshiki flotaba rápidamente.

-Es el momento Momoshiki-sama, igual que mi figura paterna me cedió su poder, no se contenga- Dijo Kinshiki.

-No pretendía hacerlo- Sonría Momoshiki maliciosamente.

Lo cual sorprendió a Naruto y Sakura notaron que Kinshiki se convertía en un fruto.

-Acaso tu- Interrumpida Goki.

Momoshiki comía la fruta.

-Te estas comiendo a tu…propio compañero- Dijo Goki un poco asqueada.

El Príncipe le dio un golpe al estómago, pero ni siquiera retrocedió un poco.

-Je…ya es demasiado tarde- Dijo Momoshiki.

Momoshiki su forma era (manga original, NO la película).

-NIÑOS ALEJENS- Interrumpida Goki.

Goki detuvo una palma seguido de otros golpes de parte de su oponente, hasta que recibió 3 golpes en su cuerpo el último fue una patada haciendo retroceder a la Mujer Son quien recibió dos palmas en su estómago, la Saiyajina intento atacar, pero fueron bloqueados por el Otsutsuki.

-Jajaja- Reía Momoshiki.

Momoshiki presionaba los puntos de presión en el estómago hasta que cerro el puño enviando a Goki a los aires.

-NO TE OLVIDES, QUE YO SOY TU OPONENTE- Gruño Vegeta molesto.

Una patada fue bloqueada el Príncipe recibió un golpe en la costilla hasta que su rostro fue sujetado fuertemente, la Saiyajina iba ayudarlo, pero también fue atrapada Momoshiki voló para así estampar y arrastras violentamente a los 2 contra el suelo luego los arrojo.

-¡Goki!, ¡Vegeta!- Dijo Naruto preocupado.

-Ahora el siguiente son ustedes- Dijo Momoshiki con una leve sonrisa.

Momoshiki desapareció y reapareció delante del Uzumaki y la Haruno

-Apártate- Dijo Momoshiki molesto.

Naruto fue rodando por los suelos, mientras que Sakura era sujetada en su camisa.

-Ahora…Kaguya, activa el árbol- Ordeno Momoshiki molesto.

-No- Dijo Sakura.

-…En ese caso absorberé tu Ki- Sonría Momoshiki maliciosamente.

El Otsutsuki abría una palma se podía ver que la energía era absorbida.

-KYAAAAAAAAAAAAA- Grito Sakura.

-Eso, grita, llora, eso me alimenta- Dijo Momoshiki burlándose.

Sakura le tira una patada lo cual hiere un poco al Utsutsuki.

-Es una pena…adiós Ka- Interrumpido Momoshiki.

Momoshiki recibí un derechazo en su mejilla era el Oji Azul.

-No deberías distraerte, mucho menos subestimarme- Dijo Naruto determinado.

-Mocoso, si no mal recuerdo eres ese Zorro- Hablo Momoshiki.

El Otsutsuki iba a por el Oji Azul, sin embargo.

-Ah…eso si fue doloroso- Dijo Goki en tono neutral.

-Tu poder aumento, pero no está al nivel de nosotros- Dijo Vegeta en tono neutral.

-Hooooo, están vivos je…voy a eliminarlos y luego seguirán los mocosos- Gruño Momoshiki molesto.

Los 2 Saiyajines atacaron con puños, pero Momoshiki logro detenerlo.

-Debo decirles que esto se tornó un poco interesante- Dijo Momoshiki un poco feliz.

-Vegeta demostrémosle, lo que somos capaces de hacer- Dijo Goki con una leve sonrisa.

-No me des ordenes- Gruño Vegeta un poco serio.

Los 2 se transformaron en Super Saiyajin, los 3 como si fueran un rayo destruyeron los suelos, Vegeta bloqueaba las palmas de Momoshiki este solo dio un salto hacia atrás.

-KOI- Grito Momoshiki con una sonrisa maliciosa.

Goki trata de darle una patada esta fallo, el Príncipe trato de darle un golpe pero el Otsutsuki retrocede con cuidado hasta que Vegeta levanta una palma.

- **BIG BANG-** Grito Vegeta determinado.

El Otsutsuki lo absorbió.

-Gracias- Dijo Momoshiki burlándose.

La Mujer Son intento darle con jabs estos fueron desviados por su oponente a la vez Goki bloqueaba decidió contratacar con una patada en cuello.

-Ugh…maldita Sai- Interrumpido Momoshiki.

Vegeta le dio un derechazo lo cual retrocedió en los aires parándose de pie Momoshiki con su Chakra llamada Bukijutsu creo una lanza roja, los 2 Saiyajins embistieron ferozmente a su oponente quien volaba a los aires.

-Vamos, Vegeta- Dijo Goki determinada.

-No me des ordenes- Protesto Vegeta.

Los 2 volaron rápidamente causando ondas de sonido causando que Momoshiki de volteretas.

-Tsk- Gruño Momoshiki.

El Otsutsuki lanzo unas cadenas hacia Goki.

-Que- Dijo Goki confundida.

-aaaaaaaaaa- Grito Momoshiki.

Momoshiki recibió una doble patada en el estómago era Vegeta quien desapareció y apareció dando otra vez una doble patada en su espalda en los enviándolo a los cielos este reacciona, pero recibió un golpe en su cabeza ya que Vegeta junto sus 2 manos.

-Maldición- Dijo Momoshiki molesto.

El Otsutsuki estaba el suelo apretado la tierra hasta que creo un enorme golem.

-¡Vegeta!- Grito Goki quien se liberó de las cadenas.

Los 2 estaban cerca en posición.

- **Kameeeeehameeeeeeee-** Decía Goki determinada.

- **Galick-** Gruño Vegeta determinado.

- **HAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA/HOOOOOOO** \- Gritaron Goki y Vegeta determinados.

Las 2 energías se combinaron destruyendo por completo al golem.

-Pude…absorber un poco…de ese poder- Tartamudeo Momoshiki.

Las heridas de Momoshiki se regeneraban por completo

-Yo gane jeje, ustedes son unos estúpidos- Dijo Momoshiki con una sonrisa confiada.

Momoshiki disparo 4 elementos causando explosiones en el escenario.

-Jejaja- Reía Momoshiki.

-AAAAAAAAAAA- Grito Naruto determinado.

-El Zorro- Dijo Momoshiki seriamente.

Naruto se acercó en su brazo derecho creaba una espiral.

-Eso es- Dijo Sakura sorprendida.

- **Rasengan-** Hablo Naruto determinado.

-Una técnica patética como esa, no me afectara en absoluto- Dijo Momoshiki.

La técnica fue absorbida por Momoshiki sin embargo este sintió un poderoso golpe en su mejilla derecha.

-Guao…yo hice eso- Parpadeo Naruto sorprendido.

-Más bien fue tu Ki, esa técnica se combinó con el Ki, debido a entrenamiento has hecho estos días- Explico Vegeta en tono neutral.

Goki, Naruto y Sakura, jadearon de la impresión.

-Escucha Momoshiki, este mocoso rubio es un ser de la Tierra- Dijo Vegeta en tono neutral.

-Yo…no puedo ante…un ser tan insignificante aún tengo más Tan- Hablo Momoshiki molesto este comía pequeñas frutas.

La Saiyajina tenía una leve sonrisa esta se acercó tranquilamente a Naruto y Sakura les dio un abrazo ambos podían sentir levemente ese enorme busto.

-Sakura me alegre ver que estés bien, Shizune estaba muy preocupada…Naruto estoy orgullosa de tu progreso, ¿crees que puedas realizar el Rasengan otra vez?- Dijo Goki en tono tranquila.

-Yo…si- Asintió Naruto con una leve sonrisa.

Naruto creo el **Rasengan,** hasta que la Mujer Son acerco su mano causado que la espiral se vuelva más grande.

-Sharotto…oh…ya veo- Dijo Vegeta un poco serio.

-Prometo que lo venceré- Dijo Naruto determinado.

El Uzumaki avanzo corriendo quien salio acompañado por 10 clones estos se mezclaron y traían consigo el **Rasengan.**

-Así no me vencerán- Comento Momoshiki enojado.

Todos los clones fueron destruidos, hasta mostrar al Naruto original.

-Ahí estas- Dijo Momoshiki con una sonrisa maliciosa.

-¡Estoy aquí!- Dijo Naruto determinado.

Una enorme esfera se creó en la mano derecha de Naruto, desprenda una poderosa energía combinada con el Ki y Chakra, Momoshiki hizo lo mismo ambas esferas chocaron.

-Ya dije que no me vencerán- Gruño Momoshiki.

El Otsutsuki retrocedía, pero se negaba a perder, hasta que Naruto avanzo causando que el brazo derecho de su chaqueta se rompa y su cuerpo se tornó de color naranja brillante con tatuajes sus ojos parecían a la de bestia.

-HAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA- Grito Naruto determinado.

-Imposible, no puedo perder- Dijo Momoshiki incrédulo.

El escenario cambio mostrando a Naruto en su forma normal.

-Puedes oírme Zorro- Dijo Momoshiki.

-Que, como- Decía Naruto en tono neutral.

-Tienes un destino interesante sin embargo, eres inmaduro yo puedo ver tu destino claramente- Dijo Momoshiki.

-Tsk, el destino no creo en esas cosas- Dijo Naruto en tono neutral.

-Avanza ese destino te espera- Dijo Momoshiki en tono calmado.

Momoshiki volaba por los cielos este se extinguía por cielos fuera de atmósfera de la Tierra con si fuera un destello.

-Bien hecho, Naruto- Hablo Sakura con una leve sonrisa.

-Volvamos a casa, Sakura-chan- Dijo Naruto con una leve sonrisa.

Los 4 volvieron a Konoha.

-Sakura, que bueno que regresaste- Dijo Shizune feliz y llorando un poco.

La Pequeña abrazaba fuertemente a la Peli Rosa.

-Aire, aire- Dijo Sakura alarmada.

Tsunade noto los cuernos de Haruno.

-Qué extraño, en verdad esto sobresale en tu cabeza- Comento Tsunade curiosa y tocando los cuernos.

-Si, pero…me acostumbrare- Dijo Sakura un poco feliz.

-Yo también quisiera tener cuernos- Dijo Goki en tono alegre.

Los cuernos de Sakura eran rojos se parecía ( **Zero two)**

-Yo creo que se ve genial- Hablo Naruto feliz.

Sakura solo se sonrojo un poco hasta que ese rubor desapareció.

- _Todo esto paso en un día, 3 Otsutsuki intentaron obtener el poder de Kaguya, en ese día comencé a desarrollar el Ki y un nuevo look de Sakura-chan ah y también._

- **Sakura, puedes escucharme.**

 **-** _Inne, no ¿Kaguya eres tu?- Dijo Sakura en su mente._

- **Si, al parecer ese chico Naruto lo logro-** Dijo Kaguya.

- _Entonces te quedaras en mi cabeza- Decía Sakura._

 _-_ **Eso parece, no me importa vivir aquí, además te ayudare a realizar unas técnicas y a desarrollar tu cuerpo-** Dijo Kaguya con una leve sonrisa

 _ **Fin**_

Nuevamente me disculpo en el capítulo anterior sintió una gran vergüenza, y como siempre se despide el usuario, **FrankyXG4.**


	11. Nace una guerrera

**Dragon Ball pertenece a Akira Toriyama y Naruto pertenece a Mashashi Kishimoto.**

Naruto, y el resto de jóvenes novatos a ser ninjas caminaban rumbo al entrenamiento que fue pedido por Goki.

-Creen que aprendamos una nueva técnica- Pregunto Lee emocionado.

-Eso parece- Asintió Neji.

-Naruto-kun, ¿qué crees nos enseñara, Goki?- Pregunto Lee.

-Mmm…no lose- Dijo Naruto en tono amable.

Habían pasado unas 3 semanas desde la Invasión de los Otsutsukis, la Peli Rosa parecían tranquila y se alegraba de ver a Naruto con una sonrisa zorruna.

-Asombroso- Dijo Shizune sorprendida.

Sobre la cabeza de Haruno flotaba la Tierra, Fuego, Rayo, Tierra y Agua en forma de esfera.

-Aun no domino bien, estos elementos así que entrenare con Goki- Decía Sakura en tono tranquilo haciendo desaparecer las 5 esferas elementales que tenía.

Todos llegaron hasta se fijaron en Kurenai, Anko y Vegeta.

-Kurenai-sensei, que hace aquí- Pregunto Kiba.

-Vine a ver la demostración- Respondió Kurenai feliz y por alguna extraña razón le interesaba.

Todos vieron a Goki y una Tsunade que estaba con una cara melancólica por unos segundos.

-Chicos y chicas, hoy les mostraremos algo alucinante- Dijo Goki en tono alegre.

La Saiyajina estaba a una leve distancia.

-Recuerda tu promesa y hacer todo como te lo enseñe- Dijo Goki feliz.

-Lose…acabemos con esto- Decía Tsunade un poco molesta.

Las 2 Chicas daban 3 pasos girando los brazos en sus costados y levantando una pierna.

-Fuuusion…HA- Dijeron Goki y Tsunade.

Ante los ojos de los presentes vieron que la Senju y la Saiyajina sus cuerpos ahora parecían espíritus que giraban en espiral y un brillo las cubrió a ambas.

-Que sucede- Hablo Kiba cubriendo su vista.

-No veo nada- Dijo Shizune un poco desconcertada.

-Ah, miren- Señalo Naruto sorprendido.

Era una mujer joven poseía un poco de musculo y caderas, su cabello era largo y oscuro su ropa era pantalones de color naranja con botas azules esta llevaba una chaqueta verde con símbolo de Konoha, y un sobre eso habia una camiseta naranja sin mangas que dejaba ver su escote tamaño G.

-S s se fusionaron- Dijo Karin asombrada.

-No puedo creerlo- Comento Shikamaru.

-¡Tráigame todo el sake que tengan!

-Y…¿tu nombre? Pregunto Shizune confundida y sorprendida.

Lo cual la mujer parpadeo mientras pensaba su nombre.

-Veamos…ah, soy Gounade.

-Mezclo sus nombres- Dijo Naruto en tono neutral.

Gounade solo emitió un fuerte viento causando que los chicos retrocedieran.

-Bien…podría calentar- Comento Gounade con una leve sonrisa.

-La fuerza de Goki incluida la fuerza de Tsunade- Dijo Kurenai sorprendida.

-No me atrevería a pelear contra ella- Dijo Anko sudando.

Lee iba a dar un paso adelante, pero.

-Aun lado, mocosos- Comento Vegeta.

-Hooo…el príncipe quiere pelear contra mí- Dijo Gounade en tono neutral.

-Te advierto que no seré amable porque seas una mujer- Amenazo Vegeta.

Gounade le dio un golpe que mando a chocar al Príncipe contra 13 árboles.

-AAAAAAAAH…esta me las pagaras- Dijo Vegeta enojado.

Vegeta volaba rápidamente para así dar un poderoso golpe a la mejilla de la Mujer, que fue enviada a chocar contra el bosque asustando a los pájaros.

-En serio pelearan de esta manera- Dijo Ino sorprendida.

-Acostúmbrate- Comento Naruto en tono tranquilo.

La Mujer rodaba por los suelos hasta que se levantó y choco puños con Vegeta, los 2 dejaron un cráter.

-Jeje- Reía Gounade entre dientes.

Los 2 intercambiaban golpes hasta que la Peli Oscura desapareció y reapareció pateando la costilla del Saiyajin quien retrocedió un poco.

-Alcáncenme si puedes- Dijo Gounade burlándose.

Gounade se alejaba y Vegeta la perseguía este dispara esferas de Ki en total 30, la Mujer se volteo y con un brazo los desvió.

-Necesitaran más que eso- Dijo Gounade.

La Peli Oscura dio un rodillazo impacto el pectoral de Vegeta quien termino en los aires, lo cual Gounade aprovecho esta oportunidad de disparar esferas de Ki.

-Graaaaaaaaaaaaah- Grito Vegeta molesto.

Vegeta logro esquivarlo y se acercó directo a la Peli Oscura quien tenía una enorme esfera azul.

- **HAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA-** Grito Gounade.

El Saiyajin recibió el **Kamehameha,** hasta que finalmente pudo salirse.

-¡No juegues conmigo!- Gruño Vegeta furioso.

Vegeta comenzaba a golpear a la Peli Oscura ella dio un salto hacia atrás para disparar 13 esferas de Ki que fueron desviadas.

-Eres una insecta- Dijo Vegeta molesto.

El Saiyajin le dio un cabezazo a Gounade ella se fijó que su oponente tenía la palma abierta.

- **BIG BANG-** Grito Vegeta.

Hubo una enorme explosión.

-Esto…es asombroso- Dijo Lee.

-Oigan creen que se detengan- Dijo Karin quien sudaba.

-Averigüémoslo- Sugirió Naruto.

Todos se acercaron a la vez vieron a Vegeta y Gounade de pie mirándose amenazantemente.

-…Suficiente- Dijo Gounade en tono tranquilo.

-Que- Dijo Vegeta molesto.

-A este paso, destruiremos la aldea- Comento Gounade en tono tranquila.

-Hmpf- Dijo Vegeta desviado la mirada y cruzando los brazos.

-Yosh…quien tiene hambre- Dijo Gounade emocionada.

Unos minutos después.

-¡Mas sake!- Dijo Gounade en tono alegre y bebiendo a fondo una botella.

-Acaso, ya está ebria Dijo Naruto con una gran gota en su nuca.

-Conociendo a Tsunade, si- Suspiro Shizune en derrota.

- **Increíble…no conocía esa técnica-** Hablo Kaguya en tono tranquila y sorprendida de la Fusión.

-Sí, yo aún no salgo de mi asombro- Dijo Sakura.

-Creen que nosotras aprendamos la fusión- Dijo Karin en tono tranquila.

-Pues tendríamos que pensar en un nombre- Sugirió Shizune.

Hasta que finalmente Goudame desapareció y aparecieron las 2 chicas que estaban ahora ebrias.

-Jaja, eso…fue divertido jajaja- Reía Goki.

-Tráiganme alcohol- Reclamo Tsunade molesta.

En la noche la Senju fue llevada a su habitación por Shizune mientras que Goki fue llevada por el Príncipe.

-Nee…Vegeta, todo me da vueltas y vueltas- Dijo Goki con rubor.

-Ya casi llegamos- Dijo Vegeta un poco molesto.

Los 2 entraron a la habitación.

-Vegeta…quédate conmigo- Comento Goki.

-No- Contesto Vegeta.

Vegeta se iba, pero fue sostenido por la Saiyajina quien sostenía su brazo.

-Por favor- Dijo Goki en tono amable.

-Que no- Gruño Vegeta.

Hasta que el Principe fue lanzado en la cama después noto que la Mujer Son se quitaba su camisa.

-¡Que haces!- Protesto Vegeta con la cara roja.

-Voy obligarte a quedarte- Dijo Goki con sus mejillas infladas.

Goki salto y aplasto el rostro del Principe con su busto.

-Ah, oye suéltame- Dijo Vegeta sonrojado.

-A que son suavecitas- Decía Goki sonrojada.

Los 2 pelearon sin que el Príncipe saliese se quedaron profundamente dormidos.

…

…

…3 días después.

-¿A dónde vamos?- Pregunto Naruto.

-A un torneo- Respondió Goki en tono alegre.

Omake

- **Hola chicos y chicas del Fanfiction soy FrankyXG4, y mi invitada de hoy es la fusión de Goki y Tsunade…¡GOUNADE!**

-Hola- Saludo Gounade feliz.

- **Gounade te haré 5 preguntas.**

-De acuerdo- Dijo Gounade feliz.

- **¿De qué otra forma te hubieras llamado?**

 **-** Tsuki- Respondió Gounade.

- **¿Comida favorita?**

 **-** Todos servirían para comer junto con buen trago de Sake- Respondió Gounade.

- **¿Puedes transformarte en Super Saiyajin?**

 **-** Si- Dijo Gounade trasformado su cabello en rubia.

-¿ **Te pesan tus pechos?**

-No, la verdad las siento ligeras- Contesto Gounade haciendo rebotar un poco su busto.

- **Ultima pregunta…¿Puedo tocarlos?**

-NI PENSARLO- Grito Gounade enojada.

El escritor se fue volando debido a un unpercut.

- **Valió la pena el intento.**

 **-** Oh, por cierto hagan click en el perfil y busquen **"Días de Apareamiento",** estoy seguro que a los hombres les encantara- Hablaba Gounade con una sonrisa pícara.

 _ **Fin**_

Se despides el usuario, **FrankyXG4**


	12. Galaxia

**Dragon Ball pertenece a Akira Toriyama y Naruto pertenece a Mashashi Kishimoto.**

En la Aldea de Konoha.

-¿Torneo?- Parpadeo Naruto confundido.

-Si nunca participaste en uno- Dijo Goki en tono amable.

-Bueno, hubo una ocasión en los exámenes Chunnin, pero…no resulte ganador- Dijo Naruto rascándose la cabeza.

-Pero esta es una gran oportunidad para probar tus habilidades- Dijo Goki en tono amable.

-Mmm…usted participara- Comento Naruto un poco preocupado que la Mujer participara y peleara contra el.

-No, solo observare- Dijo Goki en tono tranquila.

- _Ese día era una oportunidad para lucirme, pero…ocurrió todo lo contrario._

Naruto, Ino y Goki fueron en dirección del Torneo Galáctico o mas bien la Isla de las batallas, así es como la llamaban, esta fue realizado por un multimillonario.

-¿Cuánta gente?- Dijo Ino asombrada y observando su alrededor.

-Ino…porque viniste acaso vas participar- Decía Naruto.

-Claro que no. Negó Ino.

Lo cual confundió al Uzumaki.

-Que tiene de malo apoyarte- Dijo Ino un poco molesta.

-Ah no esperaba eso de ti, normalmente tu apoya- Interrumpido Naruto un poco sorprendido

-Naruto…yo quería ver, además los otros no pudieron venir- Dijo Ino un poco feliz.

-¿Pelea de hermanos?

-Tío Raditz- Hablo Naruto feliz.

-¿Tio?- Dijo Ino desconcertada.

Los 2 observaron a Raditz junto con Bulma y su bebe.

-Naruto lo conoces- Pregunto Ino curiosa.

-Él es Raditz es el hermano mayor de Goki- Respondió Naruto en tono tranquilo.

-Eeeeeeh- Hablo Ino sorprendida.

-Veo que también tienes una hermana, Naruto no deberían pelear- Dijo Raditz en tono tranquilo.

-No, Ino no es mi hermana- Negó Naruto.

-Entonces es tu novia- Dijo Bulma en tono juguetona.

Lo cual sonrojo a los 2 rubios.

-No, no…solo…soy Ino Yamanaka y vine a apoyar a mi compañero. Se presento algo nerviosa.

-Por cierto…¿dónde está Goki?- Pregunto Raditz mirando a su alrededor.

El Uzumaki iba a responder, pero ahí venia Goki comiendo un algodón de azúcar.

-Perdón tuve que comer un aperitivo- Dijo Goki en tono alegre.

-Tan glotona como siempre- Hablo Raditz con una gota de sudor.

-Ah Raditz-nisan, vas participar- Dijo Goki feliz.

-Que…no- Hablo Raditz un poco nervioso.

-Ah pues somos 2- Dijo Goki feliz.

-…Ahora que lo noto Vegeta no vino contigo, puede que esa sea la razón de que no participes- Dijo Raditz en tono neutral.

-No solo vine apoyar a mi alumno- Hablo Goki en tono tranquila.

-Me sorprendes, hermanita- Dijo Raditz.

Así Goki y los demás avanzaron en sala de inscripción.

-Saben me encontré con Krilin, Tenshinhan- Dijo Raditz en tono tranquilo.

-Heee…ellos participaran en este torneo- Comento Goki un poco sorprendida.

-Quienes son esas personas- Pregunto Naruto curioso.

-Son amigos que conocí en el camino, no tendrán problemas en vencerlos a excepción de Picoro- Respondió Goki en tono amable.

Naruto tenía 3 gotas en su nuca.

-Ah, pero si es Goki-chan.

-Yamcha- Dijo Raditz en tono neutral.

-Oye, no me digas que vas a participar- Dijo Yamcha un poco nervioso.

-No…mi alumno lo hará- Hablo Goki en tono tranquila.

-El…no quiero ser grosero, pero no me parece que este listo- Dijo Yamcha en tono neutral.

-Que- Reclamo Naruto molesto.

Pero el Lobo solitario lo ignoro decidió acercarse al Mujer Son.

-Oye Goki, oíste que el premio es 5.000.000 zeni y aguas termales gratis en cualquier posada- Dijo Yamcha feliz.

-No- Dijo Goki en tono inocente.

-Si gano, no te gustaría venir conmigo- Sonría Yamcha.

-No- Negó Goki.

-Jeje vas pensarlo cuando gane- Dijo Yamcha en tono neutral y confiando.

Yamcha se alejaba dejando molesto a algunos.

-Ese hombre es un cerdo- Gruño Ino.

-Cómo puedes dejar que te coquetea así- Dijo Bulma molesta.

-Yamcha es un buen amigo- Dijo Goki en tono tranquila.

-Déjala Bulma, mi hermana no entiende estas cosas- Decía Raditz en tono tranquilo.

Momentos después el Torneo comenzaba y era trasmitido en Konoha ya con la actualización de los televisores, esto sucedió gracias a Raditz.

-Oigan miren Naruto, paso a los 8 finalistas- Señalo Choji feliz.

-Eso es genial- Dijo Shikamaru.

-Hpf…tuvo suerte- Dijo Kiba molesto.

-Tu puedes Naruto-kun, las llamas de la juventud hierven sobre ti- Agrego Lee emocionado.

Con Naruto este observaba la pantalla mostrando su oponente.

-Te felicito por llegar a la final- Dijo Yamcha.

-Seré tu oponente- Hablo Naruto molesto.

-Jeje, entonces te veo allá- Dijo Yamcha confiado.

El Oji Azul iba entrar al cuadrilátero, pero.

-Goki- Decía Naruto un poco confundido.

-Olvide entregarte esto…póntelo- Dijo Goki en tono tranquila.

Momentos después, ahora Naruto llevaba un dogi naranja completo sus botas eran de color oscuras incluyendo sus muñequearas, en su espalda llevaba un logo de Konoha.

-Ese traje se ve increíble- Dijo Ino sorprendida.

-Goki, ese traje lo hiciste tu- Comento Bulma.

-Recibe un poco de ayuda de parte de Kurenai- Dijo Goki feliz.

-¡Naruto dale su merecido!- Dijo Ino.

En el cuadrilátero.

-Veo que llevas el traje de tortuga, pero…¿mereces tenerlo?- Hablo Yamcha seriamente.

-Voy a demostrarte lo contrario- Dijo Naruto molesto.

Los 2 se posicionaron hasta que el Uzumaki fue directo hacia Yamcha quien lanzo una patada en el mentón seguido otra patada que lo estampo contra el suelo.

-La batalla a terminado- Dijo Yamcha con los ojos cerrados.

-Eso crees- Gruño Naruto.

Naruto desde el suelo giro dando una patada haciendo tropezar al Adulto y recibiera un puño en su mejilla este término en el suelo.

-AAAAAAUG…niño, pensaba ser amable contigo debido a Goki-chan…no me dejas opción que utilizar mi técnica- Dijo Yamcha enojado.

Los 2 desaparecieron y aparecieron esto sucedió 3 veces hasta que tomaron distancia.

-Que no dijo que iba utilizar su tecnica- Dijo Naruto burlándose.

-Grr… **ROGAFUFUKEN-** Grito Yamcha.

El Lobo Solitario dio puñetazos en forma de garras en las mejillas del Oji Azul hasta que fue lanzado, pero Naruto freno de pie.

-¡ACABARE CONTIGO!- Grito Yamcha furioso.

Yamcha avanzo hasta que Naruto salto delante del Lobo Solitario noto que no había nada solamente agua este se tambaleaba cómicamente.

-No, no, no- Suplico Yamcha moviendo sus brazos hacia atrás.

El Adulto logro salvarse y suspirar de alivio hasta que se fijó en su oponente que tenía una extraña esfera en su mano derecha.

- **Rasengan-** Decía Naruto determinado.

La técnica impacto en el estómago de Yamcha quien termino fuera del cuadrilátero y cayendo directo al agua.

-SIIII, gano- Dijo Ino feliz.

-Vaya, lo entrenaste bien hermana- Dijo Raditz en tono tranquilo.

-Ah, esa no fui yo, fue el esfuerzo de Naruto- Comento Goki feliz.

Momentos después se trasladaron a las Islas de las Batallas 2, donde 4 combatientes que pasaron tendrán que pelear contra 4 guerreros galácticos.

-No parecen venir del espacio- Dijo Raditz en tono neutral.

-Eh, no son del espacio- Parpadeo Goki confundida.

-Claro que no, además ustedes 2 vienen del espacio- Aclaro Bulma.

-…Ahora que lo pienso quiero participar- Dijo Goki un poco triste.

-Debiste pensarlo 2 veces antes de venir aquí- Comento Raditz en tono neutral.

Hasta que en las pantallas comenzaron a verse borrosas.

-Discúlpenos tenemos problemas de producción.

Mientras que cada combatiente esperaba enfrentar a un Guerrero, pero fueron sorprendidos.

-Raditz-nisan, sientes eso- Dijo Goki seriamente.

-Si- Asintió Raditz seriamente y sudando.

Un campo de flores se podía ver un encapuchado de bata marrón cubría su cuerpo y una máscara de anbu de Zorro, hasta que este esquivo una esfera de Ki observando a un extraño hombre de pelo naranja de piel medio azul y una botas amarillas y pantalones una chaqueta oscura.

-Nada mal, soy Gokua.

-Veo que usted es el guerrero galáctico.

Gokua ataco al extraño, pero este saltaba esquivando sus golpes hasta que el ser recibió un ataque al estómago.

-Si usara todo su poder creo que tendría problemas.

-Jaja, de acuerdo niño no olvides que tú lo pediste- Gruño Gokua molesto.

La piel de Gokua comenzó a tornarse verde total su pelo paso a ser más rojo de lo normal.

-Haaaaaaa- Grito Gokua furioso.

El Adulto dio un golpe pero fue detenido por la mano abierta del extraño que comenzaba apretar con fuerza.

-Sabe…solamente vine a saludar a un amigo.

-Grrr…niño que eres aaaaaaa- Gruño Gokua adolorido.

Gokua estaba de rodillas intento disparar una esfera de Ki, pero su cuello fue atravesado por 2 dedos terminando en el suelo muerto.

-…Supongo que ellos podrán encargarse de los 4 restantes.

El Anbu desapareció.

 _ **Fin**_

Se despide el usuario, **FrankyXG4**


	13. Peligro

**Naruto pertenece a Mashashi Kishimoto y Dragon Ball pertenece a Akira Toriyama.**

Isla de Batallas 2, el Uzumaki exploraba el colorido mundo.

-Bien donde está mi oponente- Dijo Naruto un poco serio.

-Jaja, aquí estoy.

Era un enano de la misma estatura de Naruto su ropa eran extrañas.

-Soy Bujin, y te arrodillaras ante Bojack-sama.

-Eh…acaso estas actuando- Dijo Naruto confundido.

El extraño ataco a Oji Azul quien logro bloquearlo y contratacar con un puño cerrado al pectoral.

-Ugh…golpe de suerte- Gruño Bujin molesto.

Bujin dio una patada seguido de otra y otra en el cuerpo de Naruto.

-Haaaa- Grito Bujin.

Bujin extendió sus brazos, misteriosamente el cuerpo del Oji Azul fue atrapada estaba desacertado algo lo apretaba.

-Absorberé tu energía- Dijo Bujin burlándose.

Pero el extraño salió volando ahora estaba en el suelo.

-Tio Raditz, Goki- Decía Naruto aliviado.

-Ya presentía que este torneo había algo raro- Dijo Goki seriamente.

-Naruto te encuentras bien- Dijo Raditz preocupado.

El Uzumaki asintió.

-El planeta Tierra es un lugar hermoso para conquistar.

Los 3 observaron en el cielo 3 sujetos misteriosos 2 eran hombres con ropa extrañas y una mujer.

-Ese deber ser Bojack- Gruño Naruto molesto.

-Naruto quédate detrás de mí- Dijo Raditz.

-Mátenlos así la gente aprenderá a temernos, Bido y Zangya- Ordeno Bojack en tono malicioso.

Raditz fue directo hacia Bido estos intercambiaban golpes.

-Me encargare del gran jefe- Dijo Goki feliz.

-Hermana- Protesto Raditz.

La Mujer Son fue en dirección del líder, pero fue impedido por Zangya el escenario ahora era un ciudad medio destruida.

-Adónde vas, maldita- Dijo Zangya molesta.

La Chica dispara esferas de Ki estas explotaron.

-Niño no te distraigas- Dijo Bujin.

Naruto fue pateado por la espalda.

-¡Naruto!- Hablo Raditz preocupado.

-Yo soy tu oponente- Dijo Bido.

Raditz observo a su oponente acercarse este decidió darle un golpe en el rostro.

-Je…es todo lo que tienes- Sonría Bido.

El Extraño dio un golpe en el rostro de Raditz este destruyo una pared, luego se levantó para atrapar el golpe y contraatacar con un golpe al estómago.

-Haaaaa- Grito Raditz molesto.

Bido atrapo el brazo del Saiyajin y lo tiro contra el suelo hasta que sintió una patada en el estómago seguido de otra patada que lo envió a los aires.

-No me subestimes- Dijo Raditz determinado este decidió volar a los cielos.

Con Naruto había humo cubriendo el campo este salió corriendo mientras que su oponente disparaba esfera de Ki que fueron esquivadas.

-Quédate quieto- Ordeno Bujin.

Bujin atrapo al Uzumaki en esa técnica.

-No…otra…vez- Gruño Naruto molesto.

-Jajaja, nadie va ayudarte- Dijo Bujin burlándose.

-Mal..di- Interrumpido Naruto.

La cabeza del Uzumaki cayó como si estuviese durmiendo, poniendo una sonrisa sobre Bujin hasta que se desvaneció.

-¡COMO!- Grito Bujin.

El hilo que apretaba el cuerpo de Naruto había sido destruido su cuerpo lucia diferente era como ver el sol sus ojos parecían a de la una bestia estaba tranquilo.

-Cómo es posible nadie puede destruir mis hilos mágicos- Hablo Bujin sorprendido.

-Esto…se siente familiar- Dijo Naruto observando sus manos.

-Respon- Interrumpido Bujin.

Bujin recibió un golpe al estómago por parte del Uzumaki después dio múltiples como si fuera una garra de un animal, el oponente caí sobre los aires.

-Prepárate para el final- Dijo Naruto determinado.

Ante los ojos del Extraño vio una enorme esfera esta fue impactada en su cuerpo y termino explotando en los cielos.

-Lo logre...pero como- Comento Naruto sorprendido.

- **Te preste un poco de mi Chakra, mocoso.**

-De quien es esa voz- Dijo Naruto observando su alrededor.

- **Soy el que vive dentro…Kurama**.

-Entonces…esta transformación, es parte tuya- Dijo Naruto sorprendido.

- **Claro deberías agradecerme** \- Dijo Kurama.

-Gracias, apropósito eso…era rasengan- Pregunto Naruto.

- **Bijudama, la misma técnica con la que derrotamos a ese Otsutsuki-** Respondió Kurama en tono tranquilo.

Con Goki golpeo en la mejilla a la Peli Naranja luego una patada y un codazo en su estómago.

-aaaaa…serás- Gruño Zangya.

-Te pediría que te rindieras- Dijo Goki en tono tranquila.

Zangya desapareció y reapareció dando una patada por detrás a la Saiyajina, después comienza a disparar esferas de Ki en dirección de su oponente.

Con Raditz este sujeto al Extraño de la pierna para así descender rápidamente por los suelos.

-HAAAAAAAAAA- Grito Raditz enojado.

El Saiyajin estaba por los suelos mientras que de pie estaba Bido.

- _Rayos esto lo que pasa cuando decides abandonar las peleas- Penso Raditz molesto con sigo mismo_

-Jeje, mala suerte cuando esto termine mataremos a los del estadio- Dijo Bido en tono malicioso.

-...Que- Gruño Raditz enojado.

Raditz se levantaba.

-No…tocaras…a mi…FAMILIAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA- Grito Raditz furioso.

El cabello de Raditz se volvió de color dorado.

-Eh- Dijo Bido sorprendido.

Bido fue atrapado por 3 ondas de sonido hasta que reacciona se quedó flotando en los aires.

-Grrr…donde estas- Gruño Bido.

El cabeza de Bido fue atravesada por Raditz quien decidió matarlo para proteger a su familia.

-Aquí estoy…aunque…ya estás muerto- Dijo Raditz seriamente.

Goki recibió un golpe en la costilla seguido de un unpercut que la envió a los aires.

-Muere- Decia Zangya molesta.

Zangya estrello a Goki contra 3 paredes al final termino entre escombros.

-Jajaja, que te pareció- Dijo Zangya burlándose.

De repente hubo una explosión de Ki dorada era Goki quien se había convertido en Super Saiyajin.

-No me dejaste otra opción- Dijo Goki en tono neutral.

Zangya intentó golpearla en pecho, pero la Saiyajina ni se inmuto ahora era turno de Goki quien dio un rodillazo después 2 patadas en el estómago y en la mejilla haciéndola rodar por los suelos frente a Bojack.

-Llévate a tu amiga lejos de este planeta- Comento Goki seriamente.

De ahí llegaron Raditz y Naruto.

-Raditz finalmente eres un Super Saiyajin- Dijo Goki en tono alegre.

-Verdad que si…por cierto Naruto estoy sorprendido tu también- Dijo Raditz orgulloso y curioso.

-Se llama modo Kurama- Decia Naruto con una leve sonrisa.

-Te ves increíble- Dijo Goki emocionada.

Hasta que la Chica dio un grito estaba envuelta en una esfera lo cual los 3 pudieron esquivar.

-Acaba de matar- Dijo Naruto sorprendido.

-A su propia compañera- Comento Goki molesta.

-Los peones no me sirven, espero que ustedes no sean tan débiles como para decepcionarme- Dijo Bojack con una sonrisa maliciosa.

Bojack dio un grito de guerra, su chaqueta se destrozo ahora su piel lucia verde y su cabello era naranja su ki era verde.

 _ **Fin**_

Se despide el usuario, **FrankyXG4**


	14. Indestructible

Contestado a Reviews.

368: He pensado mucho eso…es una sorpresa.

 **zangaman:** Sé que no lo dices de mala manera está bien, tú también te cuidas.

 **Tomi coronel:** He estado leyendo el manga y el poder del karma y es…NO…no va suceder, tengo otro plan para Naruto.

 **Naruto pertenece a Mashashi Kishimoto y Dragon Ball pertenece a Akira Toriyama.**

Bojack emitía un gran poder estaba rodeado de Ki verde en forma de flama.

-Soy invencible, arrodíllense ante a mí- Ordeno Bojack con arrogancia.

-Eso lo veremos- Dijo Raditz molesto.

El Saiyajin ataco, pero fue recibido con una patada en su pectoral este chocaba con su hermana.

-HAAA- Grito Naruto determinado.

El Uzumaki ataco, pero fue detenido ya que recibió un rodillazo en su estomago.

-Admiro tu valentía, muchacho, pero tengo un trato para ti ¿porque no te unes a mí como uno de mis nuevos soldados?- Comento Bojack en tono tranquilo.

-Jamás me uniría a un tipo como tú- Gruño Naruto molesto.

El rubio dio una doble patada en el mentón haciendo retroceder un poco al Pirata espacial.

-Hehe. Reía Bojack entre dientes.

Los 2 saltaron al aire, Bojack noto que su oponente se multiplico en 3.

-Así que tenías trucos, muchacho- Sonría Bojack maliciosamente.

El Pirata espacial disparaba esferas de Ki como balas, lo cual destruyo a los 3 que eran clones.

-Como- Parpadeo Bojack un poco desconcertado.

- **RASENGAN-** Grito Naruto.

Bojack se fijó arriba vio que el Uzumaki tenía una bola en forma de espiral en su mano derecha, esta técnica aplasto a su oponente.

-GAAAAAAAAAAAAH- Grito Bojack.

Luego de una explosión, Naruto estaba a distancia segura hasta que vio a Bojack de pie con leves heridas.

-Rayos este tipo es bastante duro- Gruño Naruto.

-Gr…HA- Grito Raditz.

Raditz voló hacia a su oponente el combate se libraba en el aire, hasta que el Saiyajin salió disparando destruyendo 3 edificios.

-Raditz-nisan- Dijo Goki preocupada.

Bojack lanzo un puño a la Saiyajina pero fue bloqueado en forma de X esta retrocedía de pie.

-…Tu- Dijo Goki molesta.

El Saiyajin desapareció y reapareció dando un poderoso golpe a la mejilla del Pirata espacial recibió otro quien retrocedía con dolor.

-AAAUHG- Gruño Bojack molesto.

-Haaaaaaaa- Grito Goki determinada.

Los 2 intercambian golpes después desaparecieron dejando una onda de sonido seguido de otra onda de sonido, hasta una tercera donde Goki logra acertar una patada en el estómago de su enemigo.

-Bien hecho, Goki- Dijo Raditz.

Bojack recibió un golpe en su pectoral quien estaba en el aire luego fue golpeado 3 veces quien veía el cielo hasta ver a los 2 hermanos Saiyajin.

-HAAAAAAAAAAA- Gritaron Raditz y Goki determinados.

El Pirata espacial se estrelló contra el suelo dejando un cráter estaba levemente sangrado.

-¡Acabémoslo! Dijo Raditz seriamente.

-Si- Asintió Goki.

Los 2 fueron hacia Bojack quien seguía en el suelo.

-He- Reía Bojack con una leve sonrisa.

Bojack se teletransporto y sujeto fuertemente la cabeza de Goki y Raditz.

-Se lo dije soy indestructible- Gruño Bojack.

El Pirata Espacial los estrello contra el suelo.

-AAAAA- Grito Naruto determinado.

Naruto lo golpeo en mentón su oponente noto la garra.

-Muchacho, te arrepentirás de tu decisión- Gruño Bojack.

El Rubio le dio una patada en las costillas sin embargo Bojack logro atraparlo para estrellar al Uzumaki contra el suelo.

-UHG- Grito Naruto adolorido.

-Jajaja- Reía Bojack.

Naruto recibió 2 golpes en el rostro y por ultimo una patada, pero el Rubio no caía este iba seguir peleando al mismo tiempo lanzaron con puños cerrados, el Uzumaki dio un salto y Bojack un unpercut todo era lento hasta que hubo leve sangre en el piso.

-Jeje. Reía Naruto adolorido.

Uzumaki estaba en el suelo mientras que Bojack sangraba por su boca.

-Mocoso- Gruño Bojack furioso.

El Pirata espacial lo levanto y lo apretó en un poderoso abrazo.

-AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA- Grito Naruto adolorido.

-No te preocupes, todo terminara pronto- Sonría Bojack maliciosamente.

-¡SUELTA A MI HIJO! Grito Goki enojada.

Bojack recibo una poderosa patada en la mejilla izquierda luego recibió un rodillazo en su espalda de parte de Raditz.

-…Ust- Interrumpido Bojack.

Ya que los 2 Saiyajin lo arrastraron por el suelo violentamente a la vez lo golpeaban con golpes rápidos.

-No me vencerán- Gruño Bojack.

Bojack intento defenderse, pero fue pateado al unísono en su rostro mientras que el Pirata espacial rodaba violentamente contra el suelo.

-Ustedes…NOOOOOO- Gruño Bojack furioso.

El Pirata espacial se negaba a perder entre sus 2 brazos emitan energías que brillaban de verde.

-Naruto imita mi pose y luego dices lo mismo que yo- Dijo Goki determinada.

-Si- Hablo Naruto determinado.

-HAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA- Grito Bojack.

La energía verde de Ki se dirigía a los 2, pero choco contra la onda de Ki purpura de parte de Raditz estas 2 energías intentaban ganar terreno.

- **KameehameeeHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA-** Gritaron Goki y Naruto determinados.

- _Kurama- Dijo Naruto._

 **-Ya lose, no tienes que pedírmelo-** Gruño Kurama.

La **Kamehameha** se combinó con la energía de Raditz, formando una enorme bola de Ki pero Bojack no cedía fácilmente.

-¡LOS 3 MORIRÁN! Grito Bojack.

-HAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA- Grito Goki quien paso a ser Super Saiyajin 2.

-ImposiuuuuaaaaaaAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH- Grito Bojack aterrado.

El cuerpo de Bojack se volvía cenizas mientras que la energía se iba hacia los cielos, despejando las nubes y el sol brillara.

-Al parecer no necesitan mi ayuda…Naruto espero que algún día te vuelvas tan fuerte como yo, lo esperare ansiosamente.

Ese Anbu misterioso desapareció era desconocido no parecía ser de alguna Aldea.

-…Ganamos- Decía Naruto con una leve sonrisa.

-Si- Asintió Goki un poco cansada.

-Uff…mañana tengo una reunión…tendré que cancelarla- Dijo Raditz con una leve sonrisa.

El Torneo tuvo que ser cancelado, pero Naruto no estaba molesto es más estaba feliz había aprendido una nueva técnica y tenia una trasnformacion gracias a Kurama, sin duda había avanzado su nivel y nada podría salir mal según el.

Konoha, hogar de los Saiyajin.

-Ya llegamos- Dijo Goki en tono alegre.

-Goki- Dijo Tsunade feliz.

Tsunade abrazo el estómago de la Saiyajina.

-Me alegra que volvieras, Vegeta se niega a echarla de casa- Lloraba Tsunade cómicamente.

-Eh…quien- Parpadeo Goki confundida.

-Esa Perra de ahí- Señalo Tsunade molesta.

-Hola Sharotto, tanto tiempo.

Ahí vieron a una mujer con pantalones vaqueros largos de color azul levemente rotos con zapatos negros y punta blanca, una musculosa de color oscuro lo cual dejaba ver su escote copa F, se notaba que la chica tenía un buen físico se notaban en sus brazos su piel era morena.

-Eh, eh- Dijo Naruto desconcertado

El Uzumaki observaba a Goki y la desconocida que se parecía mucho a la Mujer Son.

-¡GOKI ES TU HERMANA GEMELA- Grito Naruto alarmado.

-Claro que no, soy su prima…Tsuki.

 _ **Fin**_

Se despide el usuario, **FrankyXG4**


	15. Prima

**Naruto pertenece a Mashashi Kishimoto y Dragon Ball** **pertenece a Akira Toriyama.**

Se podía ver a una Saiyajina de piel morena sentada en el sofá.

-Por favor, Goki dile que se vaya- Suplico Tsunade.

-No entiendo, mi prima no es tan mala- Dijo Goki en tono inocente.

-Se tomó una botella de Tsunade- Dijo Shizune entre cerrojos.

-No es cualquier botella, ese sake lo compre con mi dinero- Comento Tsunade molesta.

-Lo lamento mi prima, le gusta el alcohol al igual que tu- Dijo Goki en tono alegre.

-A QUE TE REFIERES- Grito Tsunade cómicamente.

Hasta que Tsuki tomo otra botella que estaba bebiendo esto capto la atención de la Senju que intentaba quitárselo, pero la Saiyajina sostenía su frente como si fuera una niña.

-AAAH…que Sake tan delicioso- Dijo Tsuki con una leve sonrisa.

-Ay mi sake- Lloraba Tsunade.

Naruto se acerca a la mujer que se parecía mucho a Goki en apariencia.

-¿No son hermanas?- Pregunto Naruto curioso.

-Claro que no, además soy 3 años mayor que ella- Aclaro Tsuki en tono tranquila.

-Nee…quieres conocer la aldea- Dijo Goki feliz.

-Contigo no, preferiría a otro- Negó Tsuki un poco molesta.

-Naruto que tal si llevas a Tsuki a recorrer la aldea- Sugirió Goki en tono tranquila.

-…De acuerdo- Dijo Naruto un poco dudoso.

En las calles de Konoha, el Uzumaki la llevo al primer lugar que se le ocurrió en su cabeza.

-Icharaku Ramen- Dijo Naruto en tono alegre.

-No está mal…además tengo hambre- Decía Tsuki feliz.

Luego se encontraron con Sakura quien se sorprendió de la nueva Saiyajina.

-Se parece mucho a Goki- Susurro Sakura.

-Lo sé, pero es 3 veces mayor que ella- Susurro Naruto.

-Que tanto están hablando- Dijo Tsuki un poco seria.

Los 2 se separaron inmediatamente.

-Acaso…son novios- Bromeaba Tsuki.

-No, no, no- Dijeron Naruto y Sakura rojos de vergüenza.

-…Me gusta tus cuernos te hace lucir más ruda- Dijo Tsuki.

La Saiyajin tocaba los cuernos de la Peli Rosa.

-Umm…gracias- Dijo Sakura.

Los 3 seguían caminando hasta que notaron a Jiraiya quien estaba observando su dicha "investigación" para su siguiente libro.

-Anciano que haces- Hablo Tsuki en tono tranquilo.

Jiraiya volteo y vio el escote de la Saiyajina.

-¡VEO 2 ENORMES MONTAÑAS! Grito Jiraiya feliz.

-Agradezco el cumplimiento- Dijo Tsuki en tono tranquila.

-Eh…Goki- Parpadeo Jiraiya confundido.

-Porque todos me confunden con la tonta de Sharotto, mi nombre es Tsuki.

El Sennin estaba sorprendido se dio cuenta de la piel.

-Ero-sennin que estás haciendo aquí- Dijo Naruto un poco sospechoso.

-Hmf…eso algo que un escritor como yo, no merece explicártelo- Dijo Jiraiya feliz.

-EEh, eres escritor increíble- Decía Tsuki juntando sus manos y moviendo sus buenas caderas.

-Sí, se llama Icha Icha Paradise, solo para adultos- Comento Jiraiya con soberbia.

-Genial, oiga puede hacerme un favor- Dijo Tsuki en tono alegre.

-Claro- Asintió Jiraiya con una leve sonrisa.

-Puede tocar mis pechos- Dijo Tsuki en tono inocente.

-EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEH- Gritaron Naruto y Sakura en shock.

-Tsu…Tsuki eso es…desagradable- Dijo Sakura molesta.

-Tranquila Sakura, ademas…siempre quise que un escritor famoso me tocara- Dijo Tsuki en tono tranquila.

Por otro lado, Jiraiya estaba shock parecía una obra de un Genjutsu, intento realizar la liberación pero al parecer la chica no mentía.

- _Por fin después de tanto tiempo voy a tocar pechos- Penso Jiraiya quien sacaba humo sobre su nariz._

El Sennin movía sus dedos acercarse a ese busto.

-KYAAAAAAAA, AYUDA UN PERVERTIDO- Grito Tsuki.

-Ahí está ese viejo verde.

-Esta vez no se va escapar.

-Atrápenlo.

Se podía ver mujeres con armas.

-Gyaaa…me engaño- Dijo Jiraiya asustado.

El Sennin huia mientras que Naruto,Sakura y Tsuki se apartarban del camino.

-Ven- Hablo Tsuki en tono serena.

-Lo engañaste- Dijo Sakura feliz.

-Dudo mucho que el Ero-Sennin salga vivo- Dijo Naruto feliz

-Nadie puede tocar este cuerpo a excepción de una persona- Decía Tsuki en tono tranquila.

Mientras que los 3 exploraban todos los hombres incluso jóvenes observaban a Tsuki sin duda era una belleza, que al parecer pensaban que era Goki mientras que las mujeres golpeaban a sus maridos/novios.

-Parece que Goki es muy popular aquí- Dijo Tsuki en tono tranquila y notando las miradas.

-Sí, yo siempre la acompaño- Dijo Naruto un poco serio.

-Eres todo un caballerito- Comento Tsuki.

Se podía ver a un joven con flores entregando a una chica quien al parecer acepta sus sentimientos, hasta que el Chico le comenzó a silbar como loco por Saiyajina recibiendo una maso gigantesco por parte de la chica.

-Los hombres son hombres- Dijo Tsuki en tono neutral.

Después un adulto pintaba sobre un techo no podía evitar mirar a Tsuki esto sin querer empujo el balde de pintura sobre su compañero.

-A qué se refiere- Dijo Naruto un poco confundido.

Tsuki le envió un guiño a un grupo de hombre mientras que había un corazón flotado y los hombres comenzaron a pelear por ese corazón.

-Lo entenderás cuando seas grande- Hablo Tsuki con una leve sonrisa.

Luego regresaron a casa.

-Y qué opinas de la aldea- Dijo Goki en tono alegre.

-No está mal- Dijo Tsuki en tono tranquila.

-Me alegra que vinieras, pero porque estás aquí- Dijo Goki un poco confundida.

-No es obvio…vine a recuperar lo que es mío- Dijo Tsuki seriamente.

-Lo que es tuyo- Decía Goki desconcertada.

-Ya deberías saberlo- Dijo Tsuki con una leve sonrisa.

De repente todos vieron al Príncipe lo cual la Saiyajina se acercó.

-Vegeta cuanto tiempo- Dijo Tsuki feliz.

-Hmpf…sigues con vida- Hablo Vegeta en tono tranquilo.

-No digas eso que acaso no puedo saludar a un compañero- Dijo Tsuki en tono tranquila.

Si bien era sabido que Tsuki no vino junto con Nappa en la invasión ella apareció como sirviente de Frezzer, pero esta decidió traicionarlo luego tomaron caminos diferentes no ayudo contra Cell.

-Konoha es un lugar divertido hay buena comida y buen sake quizás me quede aquí- Dijo Tsuki feliz.

-Nooo- Decía Tsunade aterrada.

-Genial- Dijo Goki en tono alegre.

-Solo tengo una condición- Dijo Tsuki un poco seria.

-Eh- Parpadearon todos a excepción de Vegeta.

-Les pediré que se vayan menos Vegeta puede quedarse- Comento Tsuki en tono malicioso.

-Que no habla en serio- Dijo Kurenai sorprendida.

-Oiga no pueda hacer eso- Dijo Naruto molesto.

-Ustedes son muchos así que no importara pelear por la casa- Decía Tsuki en tono malicioso.

-Hoo…suena interesante, ya lo oyeron- Dijo Vegeta.

-Vegeta no puedes estar de acuerdo con ella- Protesto Naruto.

-No me interesa quien gane, acaso no aceptaran su desafío- Dijo Vegeta en tono neutral.

Todas se quedarán en silencio, pero.

-Tsuki, pelea contra mí- Dijo Goki un poco seria.

-Sharatto…dudo mucho que me ganes, pero te daré una oportunidad- Comento Tsuki en tono tranquila y confiada.

Las 2 estaban lejos de Konohagakure, tanto que llamo la atención de Sandaime y otros clanes que querían ver de cerca la batalla entre 2 Saiyajin femeninas.

-Anciano eres el líder de la aldea- Dijo Tsuki en tono tranquila.

-Si- Asintió Hiruzen.

-Tengo otra condición si gano me convertiré en la líder de la aldea- Aclaro Tsuki con una gran sonrisa.

Lo cual dejo todos impresionados.

-Jovencita, no es tan sencillo tienes- Interrumpido Hiruzen.

Ya que Sarotubi estaba entre el escote sintiendo ese busto.

-Vamos ancianito, si le gano a Sharotto seré la líder de aldea- Dijo Tsuki con una voz seductora.

-De acuerdo jeje- Reía Hiruzen con sangre derramando sobre su nariz.

-¡VIEJO VERDE QUE HAS HECHO!- Grito Naruto molesto.

-Comencemos Sharotto- Dijo Tsuki.

-Si- Asintió Goki.

-¡Esperen!

Era Jiraiya que se metía en medio de las chicas.

-No me gusta ver 2 hermanas pelear, podemos hablarlo- Dijo Jiraiya en tono tranquilo.

-NO SOMOS HERMANAS- Gritaron Goki y Tsuki enojadas.

El Sennin recibió un unpercut por las 2 chicas hasta terminar chocando contra el suelo.

-Sin interrupciones- Dijo Tsuki seriamente.

-Esta es primera vez que peleamos- Dijo Goki con una leve sonrisa.

-Adelante Goki vence a ese presumida- Comento Anko molesta que había notado la atención que los hombres le daban.

-Esto será un combate entre 2 llamas de la juventud puedo presentirlo- Dijo Gai emocionado.

-Vamos Tsuki- Animo Kiba.

-Oye Kiba que te pasa- Protesto Shikamaru.

-No puedes culparme, tenemos a 2 bellezas aquí- Dijo Kiba feliz.

-Goki- Animo Naruto.

La 2 Chicas tomaron postura de pelea hasta que desaparecieron y chocaron ya que vieron que la Saiyajin de piel morena dio una patada en el rostro de Son, a la vez Tsuki sintió un golpe en su estómago seguido de una palma que la hizo retroceder de pie.

-Tsch…Sharotto, se supone que eres de clase baja- Dijo Tsuki molesta.

-Lo soy, pero quizás soy más fuerte que tu- Comento Goki en tono serena.

Tsuki dio golpe, pero fue bloqueado hasta termino siendo lanzada por los aires luego recibió un ataque sobre su espalda, la Saiyajina de piel morena freno para ver su oponente.

-Bien, vamos si puedes contra esto haaaaaaaaaaaaaaa- Grito Tsuki determinada.

Tsuki se convirtió en Super Saiyajin dejando en shock a todos a excepción de Vegeta, Naruto y Goki.

-He entrenado para obtener esta transformación apuesto que ni siquiera tu puedes hacer esto, Sharotto- Dijo Tsuki confiada.

Goki se transformó en Super Saiyajin.

-Como- Dijo Tsuki sorprendida.

-Vegeta, Raditz y yo podemos transformarnos en Super Saiyajin- Aclaro Goki.

Goki y Tsuki estaban frente y chocado poco a poco ese busto, hasta que Son recibió una bofetada.

-ooooooooooooooooo- Dijeron todos los hombres a excepción de Naruto y Vegeta.

Pero la Saiyajina recibió una bofetada.

-OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO- Gritaron los hombres.

Ambas chicas comenzaron a dar bofetadas en sus mejillas.

-Las mujeres son aterradoras- Dijo Choji asustado lo cual recibió un asentimiento de Jiraiya.

Tsuki sujeto fuertemente el cabello de la Saiyajina y termino girando hasta que termino incrustada contra la pared.

-Qué te pasa- Protesto Goki molesta.

-Ay no me digas que vas a llorar- Dijo Tsuki en tono tranquila.

Hasta que Goki lanzo el **Kamehameha,** por otro lado Tsuki envió una onda de poder del mismo calibre estas energías, hicieron explosión mientras que el resto se cubría los ojos.

-Eh…donde te fuiste, Sharotto- Gruño Tsuki.

La Saiyajina de piel morena no podía ver entre tanto humo, pero recibió un poderoso golpe que la hizo girar en volteretas chocando contra los árboles.

-Si quieres ya puedes rendirte- Dijo Goki en tono tranquila.

-Te burlas de mí, verdad- Gruño Tsuki enojada.

Tsuki da un grito haciendo temblar la tierra por unos segundos, los presentes se quedaron en shock al ver el cuerpo de la Saiyajina de piel morena había obtenido masa muscular.

-Su poder…es…aterrador- Dijo Karin sorprendida y asustada, quien sentía la energía de Tsuki.

Los únicos tranquilos eran Naruto, Sakura y Vegeta.

-Jeje que pasa Sharotto- Sonría Tsuki confiada y flexionado su brazo mostrando ese bíceps tamaño bola de boliche.

-Increíble las mujeres saiyajin pueden hacer eso- Dijo Jiraiya sorprendido y con ojos abiertos.

-Grr…Goki vencela- Gruño Anko molesta y con cierta envidia.

De repente Goki retrocedía debido a los golpes salvajes de Tsuki, hasta que la Son decidió atacar su estómago, pero no sintió nada.

-Que sucede hace rato, me tenías acorralada- Dijo Tsuki confiada.

Tsuki sujeta la frente de Son para apretarla y estrellarla contra el suelo.

-Jajaja- Reía Tsuki.

Goki evito un pisotón esta se levantó y esquivaba los golpes de su oponente.

-Vamos, vamos- Decía Tsuki.

Tsuki lanzo patadas rápidas, pero eran esquivadas.

-No huyas- Ordeno Tsuki furiosa.

La Saiyajin de piel morena dio un unpercut sin embargo recibió una patada en el mentón, haciéndola retroceder intento golpear a Goki pero fue inútil, ahora Tsuki le costaba respirar.

-Deja de…moverte- Dijo Tsuki cansada y sudando.

Goki desapareció ataco a diestra y siniestra el cuerpo de su oponente un rayo, por último, en cámara lenta golpeo con el puño cerrado la mejilla derecha de Tsuki hasta cayo directo al suelo llevándose la tierra y volviendo a la normalidad.

-…Pe pe perrdí- Tartamudeo Tsuki triste.

-Los músculos están bien, pero te quita demasiada energía y te vuelve más lento- Dijo Goki con una leve sonrisa.

-Naruto, acaso tú lo sabias- Dijo Karin en tono tranquila.

-Sí, su energía aumentaba, pero…a la vez sentía que bajaba rápidamente- Decía Naruto.

Goki le ofreció la mano a su prima esta acepto con los ojos cerrados.

-¿Quieres quedarte?- Pregunto Goki en tono amable.

-EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEH- Gritaron los presentes a excepción del príncipe.

-Si- Dijo Tsuki con una leve sonrisa.

-Pero no bebas de la botella de Tsunade- Dijo Goki.

-De acuerdo, de acuerdo- Suspiro Tsuki en derrota.

 _ **Fin**_

Se despide el usuario, **FrankyXG4**


End file.
